Waluigi's Taco Stand
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi establishes a taco stand in the southernmost point of Seaside Hill. Sure he'll get a lot of happy customers and money, and sure he's in nice weather, but he'll have to deal with the consequences of randomness... including Princess Daisy's farting and Toadette's innocently cute antics. Now with 333 chapters! Expecting anything normal out of this fanfic? TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi's Taco Stand**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Why did I agree to this.

* * *

Waluigi sighed. Not a single customer in sight.

"Hmm. You would think I would get att least someone," Waluigi commented, folding his arms. "Maybe putting it at the southernmost part of Seaside Hill wasn't smart..."

He looked back, spotting the beautiful view of the beach and the waves.

"Sure, I have a great view, but come on, who's gonna want tacos here?" Waluigi asked himself, placing both of hands on his face.

Princess Daisy popped up, as cheerful as a puppy. "Hi I'm Daisy!"

"Go away." Waluigi muttered as he pulled down his purple cap in frustration.

Daisy placed both of her shoulders on the white colored cart. "Come on, Waluigi, why can't I ave a taco?"

Waluigi pushed Daisy off. "You just want it so you can fart more!"

Daisy giggled as she pointed at herself. "Well duh... gotta keep my cute, pootsy wootsy figure!" She let out a cute little poot, squealing like a young girl as she clapped her hands togeter. "Come on, let me have a taco!"

"No." Waluigi remarked.

"Please?" Daisy pleaded, holding her hands together.

"No." Waluigi remarked.

"Please?" Daisy pleaded, holding her hands together.

"No." Waluigi remarked.

"Please?" Daisy pleaded, holding her hands together.

"No." Waluigi remarked.

"Please?" Daisy pleaded, holding her hands together.

Waluigi turned around, slamming his hands on the cart. "Daisy, how many times do I have to-"

Toadette handed Waluigi a ten dollar bill. Waluigi and Daisy were shocked to see Toadette, who just literally popped up out of nowhere. Waluigi's confused look turned into a grin as he snatched the ten dollar bill, placing it into his front right overalls pocket, and giving Toadette ten tacos.

Daisy gasped, realizing how cheap the tacos were. "Only a dollar for a taco?" She dashed away, returning with a large yyellow briefcase. "Shut up and take all of my life savings!"

Waluigi blinked as he was flooded by a mountain of green dollar bills. Daisy took as many tacos as she could, gleefully giggling as she ate them one by one, in one gulp. Toadette watched, deciding to munch down on the tacos she had as well. Waluigi popped his head out of the money pill, smiling as he pulled out his arms.

"Maybe this taco stand wasn't a bad idea after all!" Waluigi commented as he chuckled. "If it makes business like this, I can't afford to lose!"

Daisy farted loudly, her butt facing Waluigi. Waluigi's purple cap was blasted away by the gusty fart, with Waluigi twitching his right eye. Daisy slightly blushed as she giggled.

"Oh my, excuse me!" Daisy apologized as she giggled, munching down on the tacos again as she let out another loud fart.

Toadette giggled, laughing at Waluigi's reaction as she fell over on her back on the smooth grass.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes, groaning as he shook his head. "On second thought, I'll have to deal with this madness...ugh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi sighed as Daisy skipped along, popping back up at his Taco Stand. Waluigi pulled out some normal tacos, folding his arms. "Oh joy, it's you again Daisy." "He moaned. "All right, how much do you got?"

Daisy giggled as she pulled out three green dollar bills from her butt. "Will this do?" She asked as she blinked several times.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he snatched the money, giving Daisy three tacos in return. "Welp, enjoy it. You're becoming my most common customer."

Daisy already munched down into her second taco. "Well I love tacos! They're so spicy, yet neat! And the after effects are great!" Daisy raised her right leg, letting out a raunchy toot as she placed her leg back down, giggling as she grabbed the third taco and munched down.

Waluigi shook his head as he folded his arms again. "You're one of a kind, Daisy."


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi played around with some tacos that he made, sighing as he looked up, to see Daisy again. "You just don't quit, do you?"

Daisy giggled, her hands behind her back innocently, tooTING AS usual. "I certainly don't! Now, about dem tacos..."

Waluigi folded his arms. "Which do you want? The regular beefy ones, or a variety of them?" He pulled out from behind his back. "This one has shrimp in it."

Daisy covered her mouth with both of her hands. "You have tacos with different kind of meat in them?"

Waluigi rolled his right hand. "Well..."

Daisy snatched the shrimp filled taco, stuffing it in her mouth as she belched loudly in Waluigi's face. Waluigi opened his eyes, only to be knocked down by a mountain of green dollar bills.

"Moar! I gotta have moar shrimp!" Daisy shouted, her eyes turning different colors as she giggled uncontrollably.

Waluigi poked his head through the mountain of dollar bills, chuckling. "Oh, sure thing Daisy... hehehehe..."


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi watched as Daisy munched down on the regular beefy tacos in front of his stall, grabbing more of them in her reach. Daisy farted loudly as much as she gobbled down the tacos, much to Waluigi's annoyance.

"Am I ever gonna get a regular aside from this butt blaster?" Waluigi asked as he looked up at the clear blue skies.

Toadette skipped up to Waluigi. "You could get some advertising. Then maybe people would notice you."

Waluigi turned to Toadette, narrowing his eyes. "You honestly think people would want to come to a taco stand owned by me?"

Toadette placed her hands behind her back. "Golly, well..."

Daisy burped and farted at the same time, turning over to Waluigi, waving both of her hands. "My gassiness demands more tacos, oh great lanky one!" She belted another poot.

Waluigi sighed, patting Toadette on the head. "Why don't you be a good scout and help me out on this. I gotta satisfy Fartina over here."

Toadette giggled uncontrollably, placing her hands on her face as she closed her eyes from laughing to much. "Fartina hahaha..." She sighed, nodding as she blew a kiss to Waluigi. "Of course, Big Inverted L!" She then headed eastward.

Waluigi sighed, wrapping both of his arms around his head. "This may turn out to help me after all..."


	5. Chapter 5

Waluigi sighed as he watched Daisy eat more of the tacos in front of him. He approached Daisy, asking her as he placed his left hand on his hip, "Excuse me for asking, Daisy..."

Daisy farted loudly, opening her eyes as she winked. "Excuse me for farting, Waluigi!"

Waluigi roleld his eyes. "Whatever. Look..." He waved his arms about. "I know I have no excuse to ask since I'm in the same boat, but..." He took in a breath of air. "Have you been in any games other than sports or parties?"

Daisy looked up at the clear blue sky, shrugging as she belted a low pitch fart. "Nope! I stick to them and stay out of platformers because I would be yet another damsel in distress in the platformers!"

Waluigi folded his arms as he nodded. "Good to know..."


	6. Chapter 6

Waluigi watched as Toadette skipped over to him. He sighed, turning to face Toadette. "Hey Dette. Was there any success on the commercial?"

Toadette waved her hands at Waluigi. "No, silly! The commercial didn't air yet!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Speaking of which, when did you do a commercial?"

Waluigi placed his right hand on his face. "Last night. I got some of the guys from Pizza Hut to help."

Toadette held her hands together. "I hope it's funny!"


	7. Chapter 7

Waluigi had a small television screen placed behind his taco stand, where he could watch it. Daisy and Toadette were also there, both of the girls munching on the shrimp tacos, with Daisy farting as usual.

_"Boy am I sure hungry," Silver The Hedgehog commented as he rubbed his stomach. 'I sure could go for something beefy on this wonderful beach..."_

_Waluigi popped his head out from the nearby palm tree on the left. "Then why don't you come on down to Waluigi's Taco Stand!" He jumped out of the palm tree, holding different tacos. "We have the classic beefy tacos, as well as the shrimp taco, chicken taco, fish taco, and more!"_

_"Even the Choco Taco?" Vector The Crocodile asked as he wrapped his green arm around Waluigi._

_Waluigi laughed, nodding back at Vector. "Yes, and we also have Vanilla Taco served with vanilla icing for those innocent ones out there!" He posed, with Vector and Silver also posing. "So come to Waluigi's Taco Stand, and come enjoy your tacos today!"_

_Waluigi, Vector, and Silver then all sang together, "Waluigi's Taco Stand! Come spend your money here!"_

Toadette giggled and squealed with glee, being higher pitched than normal as she clapped her hands together quickly. "That was the best sixty seconds of my life!"

Waluigi placed his arms behind the back of his head. "I really hope this does wonders for me."

Daisy laughed as she ribbed Waluigi. "Don't worry, Wally! You always have me!" She lifted her butt from the left, letting out a wet fart than turned raunchy, placing it back down as a cute little poot was heard. She giggled as she hugged Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes, still annoyed by Daisy's gassiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Waluigi waited. It was the morning, and the sun was shining brightly down on him. Daisy's farts were starting to become part of the ambience of the beach, due to her requent gassiness. Toadette was sitting on the sand, making a sand castle as she munched on a fish taco.

Waluigi sighed, his arms folded. "Just one new customer. That's all I ask." He looked up at the clear blue sky. "Just... one!"

Aria Meloetta popped out of the bushes nearby, rushing to the taco stand. "You must be Waluigi! I'm Meloetta! I heard you had vanilla icing filled tacos here!" She clapped her hands together as she smiled, raising her left leg. "I came all the way here from Unova, having seen your commercial!"

Waluigi's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Do my eyes make a fool of me... an actual new customer!" He giggled with glee as he did a little ditty.

Meloetta sweatdropped as she took a step back. "Ehehehe... I just want one vanilla taco, please!" She made a cutesy face, holding her hands together.

Waluigi handed Meloetta a family sized worth of vanilla tacos. Fifteen, in fact. "Take it! I'm just too happy right now!" His little ditty turned into an all out dance as she was literally jumping up and down like a loon, laughing heartily. "Thank you Arceus! My wish finally came true!"

Meloetta squealed with glee as she started munching down on the vanilla tacos, fully satisfied as she let out a sexual moan, diving down for more of the icing filled treat. Daisy and Toadette noticed Meloetta wolfing on the vanilla tacos while Waluigi danced his legs off. They glanced at each other and shrugged, resuming their taco eating.


	9. Chapter 9

Waluigi watched as Daisy was going for a record of taco eating, having scarfed down eighty eight tacos. Toadette was next to him, simply amazed at how much Daisy could chow down.

"Wow, she sure has me beat for being a big eater!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her face. "I'm pretty impressed!"

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head, his arms folded. "I'm recording this in hopes that more people would come here. Sorta make this an annual thing. Or a regular thing."

Toadette gasped, turning to Waluigi and shaking her arms excitedly. "You mean like how Coney island has those hotdog eating contests at Nathan's?"

Waluigi eyed Toadette, smirking. "Kid, you sure do know your food events."

Toadette squealed as she winked back with her right eye. "Oh, well, you know..."


	10. Chapter 10

Waluigi was counting the money he collected from since opening up his taco stand. he was pleased to see that he had a lot of money on his hands.

"Haha! This taco stand was a pretty good idea, if I do say so myself!" Waluigi exclaimed as he laughed, sniffing the cash. "This should be enough to pay off my new mansion!"

Daisy zipped by, her hands behind her back. "Waluigi, my gas tank is empty!" She pulled another yellow suitcase out of nowhere, filled with green dollar bills. "Can I have all of your tacos?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin. "Which ones?"

Daisy stuck out her tongue as she belted a cute little poot. "The ones that make the most gas, duh!"

Waluigi shrugged, handing Daisy the huge variety of tacos. "Here. I'm not an expert in the flatulent catagory."

Daisy squealed as she zipped off to the east, munching down on the tacos with glee as she got her gassiness back. Waluigi shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Waluigi watched as Daisy munched down her fifty third beefy taco in a row, taking a brief break to burp loudly as several palm trees came falling down. Toadette had her hands behind her back, watching alongside Daisy.

"Golly, Daisy sure is gassy," Toadette piped as she turned her head to Waluigi. "You know, that made me wonder."

Waluigi sighed, folding his arms as he glanced at Toadette. "What?"

Toadette moved her left foot on the smooth grass. "How come it doesn't stink around here? I mean, it smells so pleasant and beachy, despite Daisy farting all the time."

Waluigi smirked. "Daisy's farts are like Daisy herself. Loud, but harmless."

Toadette blinked, then started to giggle. "That was a good one, Waluigi! Tee hee!"

Daisy overheard, glaring at Waluigi and Toadette. "Loud but harmless, eh? I'm gonna make both of you puke!" Daisy farted loudly, her eyes closed as she summoned a horrid stench.

Waluigi caught the stench, and fell over, his left leg twitching. Toadette kept giggling, since she didn't have a nose.


	12. Chapter 12

Waluigi watched as Daisy was having fun with herself, letting out a loud blast of gas every time she munched into the taco she was holding. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he walked up to Daisy.

"You sure know where and when to have fun, don't ya?" Waluigi commented as he folded his arms.

Dasy farted loudly, opening her eyes and turning to Waluigi, nodding her head. "You bet! All this farting I've been doing has been one of the best moments in my life, and it's all thanks to you and your Taco Stand!"

Waluigi placed his left hand on his face, shaking his head. "Oh, if only I wasn't this desperate for wanting to do something to help get more funds..." He sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Waluigi watched as the blue jays flew overhead in the clear blue sky, while the ocean waves made splashes on the beach. He sighed, spotting a pair of red Egg pawns walking nearby. Gasping, Waluigi picked up one of the tacos, waving it to the Egg pawn couple.

"Hey! Hey!" Waluigi exclaimed, trying to catch the robots' attention. "Hey! I got some tacos here! Hey!"

The two Egg pawns spotted Waluigi frantically waving his arms. They shrugged, moving onward through the tropical foliage.

Waluigi sighed as he dropped his arms, looking down. "Well, that obviously didn't go as well as I hoped..."


	14. Chapter 14

Waluigi checked the invetory of tacos that he had stored in his cart, seeing that he was running out of supplies. He looked back up, to see Petey Piranha relaxing on the top of the palm trees.

"Psst! Petey!" Waluigi called out as he looked left to right, then looking back up. "Hey! Petey! Hey!"

Petey yawned as he stretched, jumping down and approaching Waluigi. "Yeah Wally? What's up?"

Waluigi took out a piece of paper, handing it to Petey. "Here. I'm running a bit low on supplies. Think you could go scout for me?"

Petey saluted. "You can count on me, Waluigi! I won't take long!" Petey Piranha then flapped away, heading northward.

Waluigi sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his left hand. "That was a close call. I don't want to be away from my Taco Stand when the time comes for a potential customer."


	15. Chapter 15

Waluigi watched as Daisy skipped towards his Taco Stand, wanting some tacos for herself as usual. He placed both of his hands on his face. "Yes, Daisy, you want some tacos."

Daisy gasped as she clasped her hands together. "How did you know? Are you a wizard, Wally?"

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I may have dark magic, but I'm not a wizard."

Daisy shrugged as she grabbed the plate of beefy tacos, munching them all down. She burped and farted all the while, much to Waluigi's annoyance, who was used to this by now.

"I still wonder why I bother to tout you as my top customer," Waluigi commented as he shook his head, sighing in annoyance.


	16. Chapter 16

Waluigi watched as Daisy was running back and forth, screaming as she spewed flames from her mouth. Toadette waltzed over, glancing at Daisy, and then turning to Waluigi.

"Hey Wally, how come Daisy's moving about crazily?" Toadette asked innocently as she placed her hands behind her back.

Waluigi chuckled as he folded his arms, turning to Toadette. "I wanted to test how hot my spices were, so I placed all of them onto one of my tacos." He turned around, looking at Daisy again. "And Daisy was gullible enough to taste it for me."

Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face. "That's so wrong!"

"Yet so right..." Waluigi muttered as he chuckled sinisterly, rubbing his hands together.


	17. Chapter 17

Waluigi sighed as he gave Daisy five tacos. "Here you go, darling." He sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes.

Daisy giggled as she gobbled down the five tacos, burping loudly in Waluigi's face. "Thank you, Wally!"

Waluigi growled as he rubbed the bits of tacos off his face. "Not burping in my face would be all I need."

Daisy murmured as she titled her head to the right. "You know, maybe you're right."

Waluigi's eyes lit up. "Well, that makes me feel better!"

Daisy then grabbed Waluigi and stuffed him into her butt, farting loudly instead.

Waluigi groaned. "Maybe I should keep my mouth shut."


	18. Chapter 18

Waluigi looked at the clock on his right wrist. He sighed as he shook his head. "Three in the afternoon. That klutz of a princess will be here any moment..."

Daisy fell flat on her face, getting up as she placed her hands behind her back. "Didja miss me, sweety?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Honestly? No."

Daisy winked. "Anyway, since I love this place so much, and since I have newfound love and respect for you!" She blew a kiss towards Waluigi, "I brought some new customers here!"

Waluigi gasped as his eyes widened, then he resumed his neutral annoyed position. "Wait a minute, am I going to regret asking who they are?"

Daisy farted loudly as she winked with her right eye. "Maybe... hehehe!"

It was then that a red Shy Guy popped out from underneath Daisy's dress. "Mamma mia! You should get a whiff of this chick's butt, it's like an active volcano! And when I mean that, I mean hot and rotten! Pee yew! Talk about a toal distaster, am I right-"

Waluigi placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head. "Daisy, why... why did you bring the loudmouth Shy Guy... why why why..."


	19. Chapter 19

Waluigi watched as the wind blew heavily, causing the palm trees to be tilting towards the land as opposed to the sea. Waluigi watched as his taco stand could barely stand still, the tacos being blown away.

"Well, on the plus side, now I can have fresh tacos piled up," Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "But why bother when there's not a single person brave enough to tolerate this wind?"

Toadette popped up from the bushes, dashing towards Waluigi as she hung onto the cart, trying to stand on the ground as much as possible. "Hey Wally, can I eat alongside you?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "I don't want the wind to be blowing me away!"

Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his right hand on his chin. "Sure. At least this powerful wind doesn't come out of Daisy. Wa ha ha ha ha ha."


	20. Chapter 20

Waluigi watched as the rain poured heavily in Seaside Hill. Despite being early in the afternoon, it appeared to be night, as it was so dark due to the strong thunderstorm. Thunder boomed loudly, lightning blashed several times, and the wind blew harsher as the rain poured harder. Despite this, there were many Goombas and Koopas buying tacos from Waluigi.

"Thank you for the cash!" Waluigi exclaimed as he turned to Toadette, who was on his left. He smiled. "It was a good idea to set up a temporary shelter right by my Taco Stand!"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back. "It was the least I could do, Wally! Teehee!" She opened her eyes as she asked, "How is Daisy doing, by the way?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly smirked. "Let's just say... she's having a blast up there..."

Daisy was strapped to one of the palm trees on a grassy ledge that overlooked Waluigi's taco stand, being zapped by lightning every time she passed gas.

"This is one of the most awkward punishments I've ever received!" Daisy exclaimed, her stomach growling. "But man, do I wish I had some tacos in my tummy..."

Daisy farted loudly again, causing her to be zapped by the lightning again.


	21. Chapter 21

Daisy was farting loudly as usual, bending over to give Waluigi and Toadette good look at her butt, which was in tight orange shorts. Toadette blushed as she held her hands together, feeling aroused from watching Daisy fart, whose gas was puffing up her shorts, making her butt appear bigger.

Waluigi placed his right hand on his forehead, sighing as he shook his head. "Why does she do this every time she eats a buffet of tacos?"

Toadette glanced up at Waluigi. "You can't help it! Daisy's a very gassy girl! It's just natural!" She remarked as she blinked several times.

Daisy farted again, this time going from raunchy to wet, with Daisy sighing of relief as the back of her shorts got darker.

Waluigi pointed at Daisy, turning to Toadette. "You call that natural?"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, you got a good point."


	22. Chapter 22

Waluigi walked over to his Taco Stand, opening it up for business. It was the morning, just when the sun was brightly shining over Seaside Hill. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling as he nodded his head.

"Hopefully I'll get more customers today as opposed to Daisy farting her way over here," Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, looking around to see if there was any rustling in the bushes. "Well, it looks like things are fine-"

Toadette suddenly pounced on Waluigi, knocking him down onto the grass. Waluigi pushed his hat up as he saw Toadette, who giggled and waved back.

"Hi Wally!" Toadette greeted as she winked, giggling as she jumped off. "Just opening up, eh?"

Waluigi dusted himself off as he nodded. "Yeah, I am, actually. How did you know?"

Toadette pointed at the sun. "Well, I always do a normal morning walk. I can tell when things start up or not."

Waluigi folded his arms. "Sure... anyway, I better go get the tacos..." He then heard a loud burp, his eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Waluigi and Toadette ran to the stand, both gasping as they spotted Princess Daisy laying behind the cart, her stomach slightly pudgy. Waluigi's left eye twitched as Daisy farted loudly, rubbing her right stomach as she let out another raunchy poot.

"Man, how I do love your tacos, Wally," Daisy commented as she burped and farted at the same time, giggling.

Toadette giggled as well, while Waluigi planted both of his hands on his face, sighing in great annoyance.


	23. Chapter 23

Waluigi watched as Daisy skipped over to the taco stand, wanting her usual tacos. Waluigi bent down, getting the taco stash as suddenly, all of the tacos were snatched!

"What the?" Waluigi exclaimed as he frantically looked around, caught off guard. "What the hell happened to the tacos!"

Daisy screamed as she pointed to her left, spotting a green Hammer Bro running off with a brown sack full of tacos. Waluigi grabbed a slingshot and fired some pebbles at the turtle, knocking him down. As the Hammer Bro tried to get up, Waluigi stomped on him, causing him to pop.

"Don't mess with me!" Waluigi taunted as he picked up the sack of tacos, with Daisy clapping her hands together in glee, "These tacos are from Waluigi! Wa ha ha ha ha!"


	24. Chapter 24

It was raining harshly in Seaside Hill again. Waluigi installed a new metallic cover to block the rain from pouring on him and his Taco Stand. Toadette was munching on some fish tacos, bopping her head left to right.

"I've been meaning to ask ya, Wally," Toadette stated as she let out a big belch after finishing her fifth fish taco, turning to Waluigi. "Did you ever have a health inspection?"

Waluigi's eyes widened. "What makes you say that, Toadette?"

Toadette shrugged as she placed her arms around her head. "I'm just saying... because these tacos sure taste fishy."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms in annoyance. "They're made of fish, Toadette. Isn't it obvious?"

Toadette shrugged again. "Well, I was just curious. You know how health inspections can spell doom and gloom for things..."

Waluigi sighed as he planted his right palm on his face. "Toadette, stop. You're making my brain hurt."


	25. Chapter 25

Waluigi was stretching his arms as he spotted Petey Piranha, who was relaxing on top of one of the nearby tropical palm trees. Toadette was plcuking the yellow dandelions growing nearby, while Daisy was sitting on a log, eating more tacos than one should normally gorge on.

Waluigi rubbed his nose as he eyed Daisy. "You sure you can handle all those tacos in your stomach, Daisy?"

Daisy farted loudly, then nodding her head as she smiled. "Don't worry about me, Wally! My stomach can handle the strong taste of Mexican food!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Way to stereotype, princess. It's not really Mexican food, you know. It's used-"

Daisy burped loudly, interrupting Waluigi. Waluigi shook his head, resorting to counting the large amount of green dollar bills he had.


	26. Chapter 26

Waluigi watched as Daisy continued shoving the tacos down her mouth. Toadette was munching on a fishy taco herself, tilting her head to the left and right.

"So, when am I gonna get new customers, huh?" Waluigi asked himself as he plucked his mustache.

Toadette turned to Waluigi, licking her lips together. "Well, you could always advertise yourself. Or maybe find a better location-"

Waluigi grabbed Toadette by the neck. "This was the only feasible spot I could find! Cut me some slack!"

Toadette gulped as she flailed her arms. "Okay, okay! Maybe I misjudged, just please put me down!"

Waluigi sighed as he dropped Toadette, folding his arms. "Maybe going tacos only wasn't a good idea..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna go back to Pizza Hut, and ask Silver to help me out here..."


	27. Chapter 27

Princess Daisy farted loudly, letting loose a raunchy poot as she giggled, munching down on the extra beefy tacos she paid Waluigi in double. Waluigi was counting the green dollar bills, chuckling as he placed them in his cash register.

"I still don't like it that I don't have many customers," Waluigi commented as he shrugged, smiling, "But I sure am making some decent cash on Daisy!"

Toadette skipped over to Waluigi. "Uhh, Wally, I don't mean to be a downer, but some Charging Chucks followed me here..." She started to tremble.

Waluigi eyed Toadette oddly. "You mean... there's Koopa Football Players coming here?"

Toadette nodded. She turned to her left, screaming as she dashed off. Daisy watched as Toadette ran off, and shrugged, continuing to eat the beefy tacos and letting out disgusting raunchy farts.

Waluigi turned his head to the left, screaming as he got flattened by several Charging Chucks, who took all of the tacos and money, leaving Waluigi's Taco Stand to bits and pieces.


	28. Chapter 28

Waluigi has fixed up his taco stand after the Chargin' Chuck incident yesterday, having a fresh new batch of tacos. Unlikely for him, there was a health inspector there.

"Oh, um... hey..." Waluigi greeted the health inspector, getting a closer glance as his right eye twitched. "...Mouser? What the hell?"

Mouser tilted his dark blue hat forward. "Yeah. It's not the best job, but I get free dibs on food if it's good." He sniffed the fresh batch of tacos. "These don't smell so bad..."

Waluigi rubbed his right arm. "Well, they taste great, and I'm sure you can come to agree?"

Mouser finished up the plate of tacos, letting out a satisfied belch. "Luckily for you, Wally, your taco stand is legible. I'm giving you a pass!"

Waluigi pumped his right fist in triumph. "Score for Waluigi!"


	29. Chapter 29

Waluigi was all by himself in his Taco Stand, the sunny weather making things hotter than usual.

"Hmm. Haven't seen much today." Waluigi commented as he rubbed his nose. "Did everyone suddenly decide to head up north?"

A Monty Mole emerged from the ground, getting out of his hole and approaching Waluigi. "You wouldn't happen to sell hot dogs here, would you?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "No, but I do have tacos. You want one?"

The Monty Mole blinked, and jumped back into the ground, making another hole. Waluigi sighed as he placed both of his hands on his face.


	30. Chapter 30

Waluigi arrived at his Taco Stand, spotting Daisy and Toadette waiting patiently for him. He sighed as he folded his arms. "All right, how early were you here?"

Toadette giggled, her hands behind her back. "We were here since 3 in the morning!"

Waluigi shook his head. "Three in the morning? What were you doing, eating Krabby Patties?"

Daisy clasped her hands together as she gasped, frantically nodding her head. "Oh Wally, you're so smart! How did you know?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, an hour later at 4 AM, you both made chocolate pudding."

Daisy and Toadette started jumping up and down with glee.

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged. "Oh fine. I'll just get out the tacos and get the shop up and running..." He pulled out a plate full of fresh hot tacos, only for Daisy and Toadette to take them all. "What the hell!"

Toadette burped loudly while Daisy farted loudly, a raunchy one coming out of her butt. Waluigi groaned, annoyed as he slapped his forehead with his left hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Waluigi opened up the cabinets behind the stand, pulling out some condiments. Mostly hot sauce, ketchup, and mustard, with one mayonnaise there. Of course, no one likes mayonnaise, but Waluigi figured why the hell not. Anyway, he had the tacos lined up and ready to go.

And not a single soul was there.

Waluigi's left eye twitched. "Where the hell is everyone...?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "They can't be doing much... waa..."

Suddenly, thousands of tacos fell from the sky, landing on Waluigi and the taco stand, completely burying it. Waluigi stuck his head out of the thousands of tacos, sighing as he rolled his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Waluigi decided to lower the prices of his tacos by fifty percent, hoping that he would attract more customers. Luckily for him, that was the trick, as thousands of Egg Pawns arrived, wanting tacos despite the fact that they were robots and whatnot. Waluigi laughed as he handed the tacos away, taking the cash and placing it in the cash register, stuffing some in his overalls' pockets.

"Man, I should have thought of this sooner!" Waluigi commented as he gave a pair of blue Egg Pawn five fishy tacos, "I'm making more bank now with these price cuts than I usually do on Daisy! Wahaha waa!"

Suddenly, a large yellow Egg Pawn pushed all the other red colored Egg Pawns away, bouncing up and down. Waluigi screamed as he fell on the ground, all of his tacos being snatched by the large Egg Pawn, who then headed eastward. Waluigi groaned as he got back up, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

Waluigi watched as the Egg Pawns were chatting amongst each other as they gorged on the tacos. Silver The Hedgehog was in the area, walking up to Waluigi as he watched the scene, folding his arms.

"Wow, Wally. You really seem to have made a name for yourself," Silver commented as he smiled at Waluigi.

Waluigi laughed, massaging his mustache. "Well Silver, I took Toadette's hint and started to advertise more. It helps that I'm on the beach."

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "You know, you could have made a taco stand at your stadium or pinball..."

Waluigi scoffed at Silver. "Where would the fun be in that?"


	34. Chapter 34

Waluigi was watching as more badniks of all kinds came in, from the well known Moto Bugs to the relatively obscure Bat Brains. Daisy was feeling jealous, not letting out a single poot surprisingly enough, her arms folded as she scoffed.

"How come you're happier with these loser robots than you are me?" Daisy remarked as she glared at Waluigi.

Waluigi chuckled as he patted Daisy on the head. "Robots aren't annoying or gassy. And they don't stink up my taco stand like you."

Daisy stood up, slapping Waluigi across the face. "Just because I'm a fart factory doesn't mean I stink!"

Waluigi coughed. "Your farts smell much better than you."

Daisy screamed as she kicked Waluigi in the face, storming off towards the eastern direction. Despite being in pain, Waluigi laughed, having proven that he was right.


	35. Chapter 35

Waluigi looked up, to see clouds covering the sun. He sighed as he folded his arms. "Great. It's gonna be one of those days."

And as if summoned, it started to pour hard on Seaside Hill, causing Waluigi and his taco stand to get doused with rain. Thunder began booming in the back as lightning was seen striking the dark skies.

Toadette jumped out of the bushes, running over to the taco stand, hiding under it alongside Waluigi. "Just when I thought it would be nice and sunny, it starts raining! Good thing your stand has a cover, Wally!"

Waluigi shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Well, I do think of the best when it comes to storms."

Suddenly, Waluigi was zapped by a lightning bolt, being completely fried. Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, Waluigi falling on his back, his left leg twitching.


	36. Chapter 36

Waluigi opened up his taco stand, getting a lot of customers as usual. He noticed that Daisy wasn't coming around the area as often as she used to, making Waluigi curious on top of happy. Toadette skipped by, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Wally! Great to see all the advertising do you good!" Toadette squealed as she winked.

Waluigi laughed as he patted Toadette on the head. "You bet! At this rate, I'll be able to pay off all my bills! I'm rolling in the money!"

Toadette folded her arms as she slightly frown. "Though I do wonder what happened to Daisy... I haven't seen her recently." She shook her head, somewhat worried.

Waluigi shrugged as he kept smiling. "Don't worry about that gasbag. She'll be fine, trust me."


	37. Chapter 37

Waluigi arrived at his Taco Stand, to see it completely devastated. He screamed as he pulled down his cap. Daisy was there, sitting on the wooden remains, her stomach pudgy as she burped loudly, constantly letting out loud, smelly farts. Toadette ran right behind Waluigi, gasping as she spotted the stand.

"Oh my god! Daisy, you really let yourself go!" Toadette exclaimed.

Daisy groaned as she tried to pick herself up, but fell back, a raunchy poot coming out. "Oh man... I think I over binged on the tacos..."

Waluigi's right eye twitched violently. "Binged? You ruined my stand!" He grabbed a plank and started smacking himself in the head. "Of! All! The! Stupid! Things! You! Did! This! Is! The! Stupidest! Ugh!"

Toadette held her hands together as she trembled, concerned about Waluigi. "Waluigi, that's not really good for you..."


	38. Chapter 38

Waluigi watched as the Egg pawns were having a taco fight with the Crab meats, who started something trivial over the taste of the tacos. The Crab meats preferred the egg flavored tacos, whereas the Egg pawns preferred the crab flavored tacos. Toadette and Petey Piranha were there munching on the tacos, simply watching the fight ensue.

"Golly, those two groups of robots sure are protective over their food," Toadette commented as she let out a loud burp.

Petey nodded in agreement as he shoved five egg and crab tacos down his throat. "It's ironic that they like the flavor of each other. It quite tells you something."

Waluigi rubbed his hands together as he chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I'm making big money off of these two groups! Wa ha ha ha!"


	39. Chapter 39

Waluigi dusted his hands as he placed them on his hips, looking at his taco stand, which he had just fixed after the earlier incident from the day before.

"Wa ha ha!" Waluigi laughed as he took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Finally, my taco stand is back up and running. Now I can finally-"

"OH WALLY!" Daisy cried out as she rushed up to the stand, jumping up and down with glee. "I know you just fixed up the stand, but can I have all your tacos please please please please please?" She widened her eyes, making a cutesy face.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he placed his right hand on his face. "But I just opened up. Can't you wait after the others?"

Daisy blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Others?"

Suddenly, a crowd of Egg pawns, Buzz Bombers, Moto Bugs, and Crab Meats rushed towards the stand, standing in line. Daisy groaned as she lowered her head, dropping her arms as she slowly headed to the back, while Waluigi took the badniks' cash in exchange for the different flavored tacos.


	40. Chapter 40

Waluigi was feeling annoyed. Daisy and Toadette were having a farting contest while eating the shrimp flavored tacos. Toadette let out cute high pitched squeaky toots, while Daisy let out loud and proud, raunchy deep poots, the rotten stench, causing the yellow butterflies to fly away. Waluigi looked at the piles of green dollar bills behind him, folding his arms as he shook his head.

"I have all this money, yet I still can't shake off the feeling that I could have gotten it through better ways," Waluigi commented as he glanced back at the two gassy girls. "Dumb and Dumber over here are just having a Farty Party."

Daisy farted loudly again, being blasted off the log she was sitting on. Falling back on the log, Daisy let out a wet poot, slightly blushing as she giggled. "Oooh, I think I might need new panties!"

Toadette giggled as she let out an airy squeaky fart, using it to hover over the log for several seconds. "Daisy, you're so cool!"

Waluigi planted his left hand on his face, groaning loudly.


	41. Chapter 41

Waluigi looked around, seeing there weren't as much badniks before as usual. The Buzz Bombers were gone, prompting Waluigi to rub the back of his head. "Man, it's not as busy today as it was last week."

Toadette finished up a fish taco, letting out a tiny belch as she covered her mouth with her right hand. "Well, maybe if you lower the prices..."

Waluigi stood up, snapping his fingers as he gasped. "That's it! Toadette, you're a genius!" He grabbed a paintbrush and painted over the menu. "We'll lower it to one cent!"

Toadette folded her arms, her face looking sadder. "Wally..."

Waluigi sighed. "Fine. Five cents then." He painted over the sign again.

Tiadette shook her head in disbelief, giggling. "You're one of a kind, Wally..."


	42. Chapter 42

Waluigi stretched his long, lanky arms as he walked up to his Taco Stand, ready to open it when he stopped cold in his tracks. His eyes started twitching, as he spotted Daisy, who was munching on all of the tacos. Toadette was coming from behind, wondering why Waluigi stopped.

"Oh hai Wally," Toadette greeted as she turned her head to the left, facing Waluigi. "Why did you suddenly stop?"

Waluigi folded his arms as he glanced at Toadette, not amused with Daisy's wackiness. "Princess Gasshole over there is eating my stash of tacos. How am I suppose to keep my tacos safe if she keeps eating into them?"

Toadette placed her arms around the back of her head. "That is a problem. Maybe lock them in a cage only you can access?"

Daisy burped loudly, causing the entire area to shake. Waluigi and Toadette landed on their butts, looking at each other as Daisy kept munching on the spicy tacos.

Waluigi scratched behind his right ear as he looked willingly at Toadette. "Eeeh... you have a good point... maybe I'll go ask Eggman to build me one..."


	43. Chapter 43

Waluigi's tactic of lowering the prices turned for the better, even if it was barely enough of a change, as there were new badniks present. Mostly Burrobots and Caterkillers. Toadette was there as usual, watching the tacos being handed away at a fast pace.

Toadette folded her arms as she smirked. "Wow, Wally, you sure know how to handle selling things!"

Waluigi laughed as he smirked at Toadette. "Well of course, Toadette. You gotta stay sharp and keep your cool. Be alert for anything."

Suddenly, an ice cream truck landed on the taco stand, crushing it and Waluigi. Toadette winced as the badniks gasped, with Waluigi crawling from underneath, panting as he was struggling to get out of the trapped spot he was in.

"Like... that..." Waluigi commented as he let out a gasp of air, collapsing on the ground.


	44. Chapter 44

Waluigi was cleaning up the taco stand, getting rid of all the dust that was gathering around. Aria Meloetta came by, giggling as she was wanting a taco.

"Hi Mr. Waluigi!" Meloetta greeted as she winked, her hands behind her back. "How about you give me some of those tacos you have?"  
Waluigi eyed Meloetta, placing his hands on his hips. "I would love to, but doesn't it make you fart out tuba sounds?"

Meloetta giggled as she waved her right hand. "All my farts sound like tubas! I am the melody Pokemon, after all!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he gave Meloetta a plate of tacos. "Well, don't-"

Meloetta munched down on the tacos, burping loudly in Waluigi's face, causing his purple cap to blow away. Waluigi started to fume as Meloetta giggled, letting out a cute burp.


	45. Chapter 45

Waluigi had something weird on his head. Toadette and Aria Meloetta noticed this as they approached him.

"Hey Mr. Waluigi... what is that weird thing on your head...?" Meloetta asked as she held her hands together.

Waluigi glanced at Meloetta, laughing as he started chuckling several tacos. "It's a rainbow afro! From the circus! With rainbow polka dots!"

Toadette and Meloetta both gasped as they looked at each other.

"Does that come with a free taco?" Toadette asked as she blinked.

Waluigi laughed, jumping on top of the stand as he started dancing and singing. "DADADADA CIRCUS DADADADA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!"

The badniks looked at each other as they zipped away, while Toadette and Meloetta kept glancing at each other, with Waluigi making an idiot of himself.


	46. Chapter 46

"Oh God... oh God..." Waluigi was panicking, hiding underneath the taco stand.

Toadette looked at him oddly, her hands innocently behind her back. "What's up, Wally?"

"What's up? What's down if I get spotted!" Waluigi exclaimed as he trembled, looking frantically left and right. "If I get spotted by that thing..."

Suddenly, Waluigi was grabbed by a red tentacle. He screamed as he hung on tightly to the counter, tyring to hold on as hard as he could. The stand collapsed on itself, and Waluigi screamed as he was pulled into the salty water by the red tentacle. Toadette farted loudly, screaming in pure fright as she ran towards the northern direction.


	47. Chapter 47

Waluigi was back in one piece somehow, running his Taco Stand as he normally would. Of course, his usual customers, the various badniks, were there, using the taco's essence to fuel their energy tanks. Princess Daisy farted loudly, causing the area to shake. Waluigi growled as he shook his fist at Daisy, who giggled and shrugged in response as she let out a cute little poot. Toadette and Aria Meloetta were sitting at the same wooden table, with Daisy sitting on a stump right next to the wooden taco stand. Petey Piranha was swimming in the salty water behind the stand.

"I do not understand. Why does that red hair girl pass gas all the time?" Meloetta asked as she munched into her vanilla icing filled taco.

Toadette shrugged, holding onto a fish flavored taco she barely bitten to. "Well, Daisy is imfamous for being gassy. She's the gassiest being in the entire land."

Meloetta gasped as she shook her head. "Wow, that must mean quite a lot." She pointed at Daisy. "Do your people use her butt fumes as fuel?"

Toadette giggled as she wrapped her right arm around Toadette. "Oh I wish! If that was the case, then we wouldn't have to worry about any economical problems, Melly."

Daisy farted again, her poot sounding like a tuba as there surely was a brown spot visible on her yellow dress. Waluigi inched away as much as he could, trying not to let Daisy's stench knock him out.


	48. Chapter 48

A normal, calm sunny day at Waluigi's Taco Stand in Seaside Hill.

"Everything is going fine," Waluigi commented as he took a Moto Bug's huge amount of green dollar bills in exchange for several tacos.

WHEN SUDDENLY,

"Bwa ha ha! I, the evil koopa wizard Wizenheimer, shall ruin you all!" Wiseacre exclaimed as he pointed his staff at Waluigi.

Waluigi tossed a fishy taco at Wisefarmer. Wisehoover then exploded into several pieces. Waluigi shrugged as he turned around, turning into a purple colored egg with white spots all over him.


	49. Chapter 49

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his arms, having standing around by his Taco Stand for hours. Well, it seemed like hours. Anyway, Waluigi was chilling at his Taco Stand, watching the badniks enjoy the delicious tacos. Waluigi rubbed his right arm as he started whistling. Toadette approached him, titling her head to the right.

"Hey Wally. You seem to be thinking of something," Toadette stated as she held her hands together. "What's up?"

Waluigi glanced at Toadette, telling her, "I was thinking of adding something new to spice things up. Ya know, to prevent it from being boring."

Toadette rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you could add hot sauce..."

Waluigi snapped his fingers as he smiled. "That's a great idea! And I know just where-" Suddenly, his eyes turned red as he ran around, screaming as he knocked down his taco stand, the hot sauce having spilled over his privates.

Toadette gasped as she watched in disbelief, not being able to do anything with the situation.


	50. Chapter 50

Waluigi was fixing up his ruined taco stand. Nearby to the right on a log was Princess Daisy farting as usual, with Toadette watching next to her, not minding Daisy's loud and smelly farts.

"That hot sauce really left a dent in my plans," Waluigi muttered as he gritted his teeth, sighing. "First I had to get a new pair of overalls, and now I gotta fix up my own stand that I wrecked through my stupidity."

Toadette giggled as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Don't worry, Wally. At least you can make your stand appear more appealing."

Waluigi was about to say something, when Princess Daisy farted so loud, it caused the stand to break apart again. Waluigi tossed a hammer at Daisy, knocking her out. Toadette blinked several times as she looked at the unconscious Daisy.


	51. Chapter 51

Waluigi was selling another new batch of tacos, this time having mustard inside them. Why mustard? Because he took it as a suggestion from a friend.

"I'm telling you, man," Wario started as he gourged on the mustard filled tacos, "Your customers are gonna love-a this! It's tacos mixed with mustard! Waa haa!"

Waluigi shook his head as he sighed. "I don't know, Wario. I feel like something bad could happen any moment now..."

And just like that, Wario started to inflate, until he exploded into pieces. Surprisingly, there was no blood or any meaty chunks of Wario's body, just the pieces of Wario's clothing floating down. Waluigi blinked, and he then grabbed the plate of mustard filled tacos, tossing them into the green garbage disposal behind him, shutting the door slut.


	52. Chapter 52

Waluigi fixed up his taco stand after it got zapped by a powerful blast of lightning the other night. Toadette skipped over, her hands behind her back.

"Wow, Wally. How many times is your stand gonna need work?" Toadette asked as she giggled innocently, blinking several times.

Waluigi turned to Toadette, folding his arms as he groaned. "I don't know what I was thinking, making this stand with wood..." He shrugged as he shook his head. "If it wasn't for the fact that wood was free, I would have gotten metal..." He sighed as he turned to the plate of fresh tacos. "At least the food's all right..."

Suddenly, the tacos were ablaze, red fiery flames going all over the tacos. It spread to the taco stand, burning it to a crisp. Waluigi's left eye twitched as he tossed his purple cap away, pulling his brown hair as he screamed, with Toadette gasping as she covered her mouth with both her hands.


	53. Chapter 53

Waluigi sighed as he had both of his hands on his face, watching Princess Daisy scaring the badnik customers with her bad gas. Toadette was watching alongside Waluigi , munching on the icing tacos that Meloetta loved so dearly.

"Wow. Will Daisy ever get tired of farting so much?" Toadette asked as she was still astonished by Daisy's flatulence.

Waluigi groaned as he tilted his purple cap forward. "It's Princess Daisy. Of course she's not gonna get tired. She's a gasshole."

Daisy farted loudly, the awful stench causing the tropical palm trees to wither away. Daisy noticed, but she shrugged as she laughed it off, letting out another loud stinker from her big butt.

Toadette finished up her taco as she folded her arms. "Well, she could be a little less stinky..."

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "A little less... she'll do more if you insist on getting her to stop."

Daisy finished up her beefy tacos as she rubbed her stomach with both of her hands, farting loudly again. Daisy farted so loud, it caused the entire beach to explode in a fiery fashion, yet again destroying Waluigi's Taco Stand. Waluigi and Toadette were blasted into the sky by Daisy's fart, both being burnt to a crisp. Daisy giggled as she kept farting loudly.


	54. Chapter 54

Waluigi stretched his arms as he had his taco stand fixed up yet again. Luckily for him, he had a lot of cash paid off by Daisy and the usual badnik customers, which made the situation much better for Waluigi. Toadette and Meloetta paid Waluigia little visit, in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Think of it this way, " Toadette stated as she munched into two fishy tacos at the same time, using both of her hands to hold them. "At least you have great cooking skills!"

Meloetta rubbed the back of her head as she gobbled an entire icing taco in whole. "What made you want to make a stand for tacos, anyway?"

Waluigi rubbed his right shoulder. "Well, I figured that I was skilled with spicy food, so I figured I start with tacos and go up from there..." He closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "Too bad my best customer is that fart freak Daisy..."

Toadette and Meloetta looked at each other, then both hugged Waluigi by the legs at the same time. Waluigi gawked, but he shrugged as he folded his arms, smiling as he felt a bit better. Just a bit, though.


	55. Chapter 55

Waluigi was doing several stretches, watching as the badniks came and left with the tacos they paid off, with Meloetta watching from behind the wooden taco stand.

"Gosh, Mr. Waluigi. Don't you ever get bored?" Meloetta stated as she rubbed her green hair.

Waluigi scoffed as he bent his knees, glancing at Meloetta. "Why would I be bored of having a taco stand when I have enough money to last me til death?"

Meloetta shrugged as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands around the back of her head. "Well, mainly because there's not much to making and selling tacos..."

Waluigi ignored her as he extended his arms, spinning around as he bumped into his taco stand, causing it to collapse on Meloetta, crushing her. The badniks eating nearby gasped as Waluigi slapped his right hand on his forehead.


	56. Chapter 56

Waluigi sighed in an annoyed tone as he had both of his arms on his wooden counter, looking up to see dark clouds forming in the clear blue sky. Toadette and Petey Piranha were sitting across Waluigi at the counter, looking at the sky and then back at Waluigi.

"Man, this doesn't look good," Waluigi commented as he buried his head underneath his arms.

"What is it?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Waluigi lifted his head, eying Toadette as he pointed up. "Another thunderstorm is coming."

Petey shrugged, his big leafy hands behind his gigantic head. "Well, that's typical. We're in Seaside Hill, remember?"

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head, lowering it. I know, but the least it could do is give me favorable weather."

Toadette rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "Well, it's not too bad. You still are getting customers."

Petey chuckled as he glanced at the badniks eating their tacos behind him. "Maybe if you didn't make your stand out of wood..."

"Oh shut up, Petey." Waluigi growled, hissing at Petey.


	57. Chapter 57

Waluigi placed back his wooden sign on his wooden sign. It's been several days since he closed down the shop to fix it up. The taco stand was bigger than before, and despite being made of wood, it seemed to be far more stable than before, as it was colored purple and yellow. Daisy and Toadette approached the taco stand, looking at each other as they approached Waluigi.

"Wally, you sure did some nice renovating!" Toadette exclaimed as she held her hands together, smiling as she tilted her head back and forth.

Waluigi chuckled as he turned around, dusting off his hands. "Wa ha ha. Well Dette, I have more room to place my tacos, and I got enough room to hold in all the stash I get."

Princess Daisy's stomach growled loudly, causing the red head to place both of her hands on her stomach. "I'm getting hungry! How about some tacos?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he grabbed a circular tray, with several fishy tacos on it. "Well, I just made these, have fun. Be sure to pay me up-"

Daisy scarfed down the fishy tacos, burping loudly as Waluigi's purple cap blew off. Toadette giggled as Waluigi sighed in annoyance, heading around the taco stand to get back his cap, while Daisy farted loudly, clapping her hands together in glee as she wanted more tacos.


	58. Chapter 58

Princess Daisy burped loudly as she finished off another plate of delicious beefy tacos. She was wearing her typical sports outfit, having some grease on her yellow shirt. She stretched her arms as she giggled. "Aww yeah! I do love me some tacos! They're so salty!"

Waluigi sighed as he counted the large amount of green dollar bills he collected. "Daisy, is there any instance where you aren't gassy?"

Daisy farted as she shrugged. "Nope! I can't help but burp and fart immediately after I eat something! Being gassy is my call!" She smiled as she rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand. "And tacos make me extra gassy! That's a big plus!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "You know, this is only because the author has a fart fetish."

Petey Piranha emerged from the sea behind Waluigi's Taco Stand. "Technically, the author has a gas fetish. A fetish for farting AND burping."

Waluigi and Daisy glanced at each other, then turned to Petey, who shrugged as he dove back into the sea. Daisy farted and burped at the same time, making Waluigi groan loudly as Daisy giggled.


	59. Chapter 59

Waluigi opened up his taco stand again, seeing a large rush of red colored Egg Pawns. Waluigi rubbed his hands together with glee as he appeared behind his stand, popping right up.

"Step right up, folks! Step right up, my tacos are out of this... world!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pulled out plate after plate of delicious, fresh hot tacos.

The Egg Pawns all waved their mechanical arms in the air frantically as they payed Waluigi a lot of green dollar bills, taking each of their own tray to enjoy with their fellow Egg Pawns.

Waluigi chuckled as he flipped through the dollar bills, placing them inside the cash register as he remarked, "It may not be much, but I'm glad I decided to go this route! It pays to be greasy!"


	60. Chapter 60

Waluigi noticed that it started to rain. Luckily, he was under the protection of his taco stand, whereas the Egg Pawns started to head deep into the tropical jungles of Seaside Hill. Toadette skipped along, approaching Waluigi as she giggled with glee.

"Heya, Wally! Nice weather we're having, huh?" Toadette commented as she felt the rain drops falling on her mushroom cap, "It sure makes it good to have something yummy and spicy like a taco right now!"

Waluigi rubbed his big pink nose as he pulled out a plate of fishy tacos. "You sure seem energetic this morning, Toadette. Anything in particular?"

Toadette accepted the plate of fishy flavored tacos, shaking her head as she munched on the tacos with glee. "Well, Petey and I are gonna head to the Sky Sanctuary for some breathtaking views! You should come with us!"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head. "Well Toadette, I would love to, but I don't have the luxury that you get. Nintendo summoned me to appear in another Mario Tennis tournament."

Toadette finished up the plate of tacos quickly, approaching Waluigi and hugging him as she winked. "You have a great time with the tournament, Wally! Me and Petey will cheer you on!"

Waluigi rubbed his chin. "Wait, they have television in the Sky Sanctuary?"

Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "Nope. But word does pass by pretty quickly up there!"

Waluigi simply shook his head as he sighed, shrugging. "Perhaps it's something that I don't understand."


	61. Chapter 61

Waluigi screamed as he was being chased by several angry bees. Toadette and Petey Piranha were watching from the safety within the salty water behind the taco stand, munching down on the tacos that Waluigi made. King Boo popped out of nowhere, hovering in between Petey and Toadette as he wondered why Waluigi was being chased.

"So hey guys, what's with all those bees?" King Boo asked as his big red tongue hung out of his mouth, as usual.

Toadette turned to King Boo, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh. Waluigi accidentally tripped on a banana peel and bumped into a palm tree that had a beehive in it."

Petey shrugged as he resumed eating the fishy tacos. "I offered to help him, but he simply pushed me into the water. So I figured that I watch the show and enjoy dinner."

King Boo chuckled as he folded his stubby little arms. "Heh. You don't see that every day."


	62. Chapter 62

Waluigi was doing several stretches after standing for a few hours, feeling exhausted from making tacos all morning. Toadette just finished her twelfth plate of fish flavored tacos as she walked up to the taco stand, wondering why Waluigi seemed so out of it.

"Oh hey, Wally. You don't seem to look fine." Toadette greeted as she placed her hands on the wooden counter.

Waluigi sighed again as he said to Toadette, "Well, it's just that, I make all of these tacos by myself. It's hard work."

Toadette nodded her head. "Yeah, I can understand. Especially considering how popular your taco stand is."

Waluigi stretched his skinny arms again as he replied, "You would think that with all the sports I play and all the parties I attend that this would be easy. But nope, it's just more mind numbing than I anticipated." He sighed as he closed his eyes and shrugged. "Ah. Can't say I'm complaining. I'm getting more experience in the work field, and I'm still raking in the dough."

Toadette smiled as she clapped her hands together. "See, Wally? That's the spirit! Just keep being happy and don't let the work get your mood down!" She giggled as she licked her lips together. "That said, can I have another plate of tacos, please?"

Waluigi groaned as he slapped his right hand on his forehead. "And here we go, more work on the joints!"


	63. Chapter 63

Waluigi was still making plenty of tacos, despite feeling the pains in his body. There were more varied badniks this time, from the ever so common Egg Pawns to the rarer Spinners and Egg Hammers. Toadette and Daisy were watching from the wooden table closest to the taco stand.

"I never knew robots had such a thing for Waluigi's tacos!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands down on her dress.

Daisy rubbed the back of her neck as she remarked, "I didn't even know that robots could eat tacos! Or anything, for that matter!"

Waluigi was zipping back and forth, taking green dollar bills in exchange for plates of freshly made tacos, and then heading to the back to make more tacos. He remarked, "This is nowhere as easy as it looks, but at least I'm making dough! Wa ha ha!"


	64. Chapter 64

Waluigi watched as Daisy kept eating taco after taco, simply in awe as Daisy burped loudly, resuming her eating. Toadette and Petey Piranha were watching alongside Waluigi, standing right in front of the taco stand.

"That tomboy sure loves spicy things," Petey commented as he rubbed the back of his gigantic flower head.

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms. "That's the worst thing about it. Whenever she has spicy anything, her personality ignites like a flame." He shuddered as he closed his eyes. "That's why I don't have any matches with her after she eats."

Toadette placed her hands behind her back as she turned to Waluigi. "I thought you didn't like her because she was gassy."

Daisy farted loudly as soon as Toadette said that, prompting Waluigi to narrow his eyes at Toadette, who sheepishly giggled.

"That too," Waluigi flatly admitted as he sighed in annoyance.


	65. Chapter 65

Waluigi tried opening his cash register, but it wouldn't open up, due to having too much money inside it. Waluigi growled angrily as he started pounding on it. Petey Piranha landed right in front of the taco stand, placing his big leafy hands on his hips.

"Having trouble with the register again, Waluigi?" Petey asked, tilting his head to the right.

Waluigi sighed of annoyance as he folded his arms, looking at Petey. "Oh, this damn thing is just too shut! I'm more likely to break my bones at this point!"

Petey rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, why don't you try using the grease from your tacos?"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "Using grease? From the tacos?" He shook his head furiously. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever-"

Petey grabbed a nearby plate of tacos and used it to grease up the cash register, allowing it to open. Waluigi's right eye twitched as Petey shrugged in response, eating up the tacos to compliment himself.


	66. Chapter 66

Princess Daisy farted loudly as usual, but she felt something wet in her panties. She gasped as she looked behind at her dress, noticing that the spot on her butt was darker than the rest of her dress. She blushed as she looked at the taco she was holding, then heard her stomach grumble loudly.

"Wally, I think I might have had an accident!" Daisy exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

Waluigi sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Daisy, Daisy, Daisy. Always with the farts and the accidents." He rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "That's why you don't eat a lot of tacos fast."

"But Waluigi," Toadette quipped as she gulped her tenth fishy taco, holding her hands together, "Tacos are so delicious!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at Toadette. "Yeah, they're tasty, but they're a spicy menace to stomachs. Look at what it does to Daisy over there."

Daisy began crying as she farted loudly again, the wet spot on her dress around her butt getting darker. Toadette shuddered in disgust as the nearby Egg Pawns moved away from Daisy in disgust. Waluigi simply sighed.


	67. Chapter 67

"Hiya Wally." Daisy greeted, her hands behind her back.

Waluigi had his left hand on his face, glaring at Daisy. "What do you want, Daisy?"

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head, smiling with a wink. "Oh, the usual. Twelve tacos, extra spicy."

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his right hand. "But that'll burn your mouth."

"That's the point." Daisy quipped, giggling with glee. "I wanna be on fire, boy!"

Waluigi shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Whatever. It's your funeral." He then grabbed a plate of fresh tacos he coincidentally just finished. "Go nuts, fart freak."

Daisy squealed with delight as she gobbled the entire plate. Daisy burped the plate out, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach. Waluigi rolled his eyes in disgust.


	68. Chapter 68

Waluigi was trying to get to his taco stand, but he kept slipping on the grass, which was slippery for some odd reason. Waluigi screamed as he injured his back, trying to stand up but sliding into the taco stand, breaking some bones as he fell on his back. Toadette popped her head from the top of the taco stand, seeing Waluigi on the ground, his left leg twitching.

"Wally, are you okay?" Toadette asked, tilting her head to the right.

Waluigi groaned, trying to stand up as he fell again. "Wah! This is ridiculous! How come the grass is slippery?"

Toadette twiddled her fingers as she whistled innocently. "Oh, well... you know those tacos you made last night? Well, the grease sorta seeped out, and the entire grass became slippery as a result..." She placed her arms around the back of her head. "That's why I'm on the rooftop."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he growled. "No wonder you're acting so sleazy."

Toadette giggled nervously in response.


	69. Chapter 69

Waluigi opened up the taco stand, waiting for the customers to pour in and spend their hard earn cash on some greasy, spicy tacos.

But for some particularly weird reason, nobody was there. Not a single badnik. Not even the regulars.

"What the hell?" Waluigi gawked as he scratched his head, looking around as he stepped outside his taco stand. "Hmmm... That's odd. Normally, Daisy and Toadette would be here. I wonder where they went." He rubbed his chin.

Several miles north of Seaside Hill, the regulars, including Daisy and Toadette, were watching an intense tennis match between Shadow and Silver, too distracted by the fast paced action to munch on tacos.


	70. Chapter 70

Waluigi was doing his normal thing at his taco stand in Seaside Hill, selling tacos to the hungry badniks, even though they normally shouldn't have to eat. Of course, there was Princess Daisy farting as usual, as it wouldn't be normal without her gassing up the place. Toadette, Aria Meloetta, and Petey Piranha were all chilling underneath the palm trees, all chatting with each other. Unexpectedly, Dry Bowser popped up, scouting for some people who had a debt to pay.

"Hey skinny legs, have you seem a couple of Dry Bones anywhere near here?" Dry Bowser asked, putting his skeletal hands on the counter. "I'm on the lookout for them."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Grim. Haven't seen even the craggiest of bones."

Dry Bowser growled as he placed his left hand on his face. "Damn it. I knew I should have chased them to the Dry Dry Ruins." He shook his head as he placed his arms on the counter, looking up at Waluigi. "Do you have any drinks?"

Waluigi was pulling his right ear. "Well, there's some salt water in the lake right behind here..."


	71. Chapter 71

Waluigi checked out the cash register, noticing that there wasn't as much money inside. He scratched his head as he murmured.

"Not making as much, it seems," Waluigi stated, going under the counter to see if there was anymore cash. He looked back up, only to see the cash register full of tacos. He gawked, tossing his arms about in the air. "What the hell?"

Toadette giggled as she popped her head over the counter, spooking Waluigi. "Hiya, Wally! Surprised to see all these tacos here?"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes angrily as he glared at Toadette, still standing in a weird pose. "Why are these tacos inside here?"

Toadette stuck out her tongue as she giggled. "Oh, I just wanted to have some fun. Ha ha."

Several seconds passed, and Waluigi grabbed Toadette, stuffing her inside the cash register and shutting it close as he angrily stomped off, off to take a dip in the lake behind him.


	72. Chapter 72

Waluigi was making another fresh batch of tacos, with Space Ghost paying a special visit. Waluigi returned to the counter, holding the plate of tacos.

"So, tell me, Waluigi," Space Ghost asked as he tapped his blue card on the counter, "What do you do besides selling tacos?"

Waluigi placed the tacos on the right side, grabbing one and munching on it. "Well, I'm extremely good at sports and parties, and I know how to beat the crap out of anyone..." He gulped. "But other than that, I'm not used much. Nintendo is just too greedy and obsessed with that fat, red bastard."

Space Ghost murmured as he folded his arms. "Hmm. You sound better off than me. I was a super hero with a great talk show and a mediocre variety show, but here I am, jobless, and with no one willing to let me save them..." He sighed, grabbing a taco and munching on it. "I get depressed thinking about it."

Waluigi nodded his head as he patted Space Ghost on the shoulder. "Oh believe me, I have been there Tad... it's a harsh reality we live in..."


	73. Chapter 73

Waluigi watched as Daisy was shoving tacos down her throat, nonstop. Toadette and Petey Piranha were watching alongside him, simply amazed.

"Golly, Daisy sure likes her tacos," Toadette commented, wrapping her arms around the back of her mushroom head.

Petey nodded, slowly gnawing on a fishy taco. "Well, you can't blame her. After all, these things are delicious!"

Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms. "I still don't like it that she's my most successful customer. Of all the customers I have that come here regularly, it's the fart face that's the most common one." He sighed in disgust, shaking his head.


	74. Chapter 74

Waluigi watched as the rain poured harder, with the quiet thunder booming louder and louder as white lightning bolts were spotted in the dark cloudy skies. Toadette and Petey Piranha were alongside him inside the comfort of the taco stand, with the winds blowing harshly, the waters behind the taco stand splashing harshly.

"My, it sure is quite a disturbance tonight," Toadette commented as she finished off her fishy taco, letting out a cute little burp.

Waluigi wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Yeah. It's a damn shame, too. I won't get as much money now."

Petey rubbed the back of his gigantic head with his right leafy hand. "Why would you need money at this time? It's not like it's going to make your stand better withstand the weather."

Waluigi scoffed as he stuck his tongue out at Petey. "Actually, banana breath, it will. Watch." Waluigi cracked his hands as he spun all around his taco stand, making it more metallic, painting it with purple and yellow paint as he came back inside the taco stand, folding his arms as he chuckled. "See? Told ya."

Petey and Toadette were both in shock as they stared at Waluigi, flabbergasted and speechless.


	75. Chapter 75

Waluigi watched as Daisy took in taco after taco, pretty hungry after not having been around in Seaside Hill since her week long vacation. Toadette had her hands around the back of her pink mushroom cap, innocently blinking as she stood in front of the taco stand, with Waluigi behind the counter as usual.

"She sure did miss this place," Toadette commented as she turned to Waluigi. "I take it that she's grateful you're still here."

Waluigi folded his arms as he sighed. "Well, it makes the business boom, so it can't be all bad-"

Daisy farted loudly as she giggled, resuming her taco eating. Waluigi groaned as he slapped his forehead with his left hand.

"And of course, she ruins the mood with her gas," Waluigi growled angrily, with Toadette giggling as usual.


	76. Chapter 76

Waluigi was jamming as he made his tacos, turning about and dancing at every opportunity. Toadette and Petey Piranha were watching in disbelief, as were the local badnik customers, who all watched Waluigi elegantly prance while making thousands of hot, spicy tacos.

"He sure is in a happy mood," Toadette commented, her hands together up by her face. "I haven't seem him like this ever."

Petey nodded as he folded his big leafy hands together. "Yeah. Kind of makes you wonder what he does when nobody is around."

Waluigi continued dancing about, shocking the customers as he finished up another batch of tacos. The entire time he was doing this, he had his eyes closed, as he knew how to cook with ease.


	77. Chapter 77

Waluigi watched as Daisy was showing off her sports outfit, which was her yellow shirt and orange shorts. Waluigi turned to his plate of fresh tacos, talking to them.

"Look at her, tacos. She's so crazy, yet..." He sighed, shaking his head as he had no idea. "On one hand, I'm attracted to her. On the other, I find her annoying. But I just can't seem to make up my mind."

The plate of tacos simply stood there on the counter. Not saying a single word.

Waluigi folded his arms as he placed his head down on the counter. "You're right. I shouldn't even think of making a move on her..."

Daisy farted loudly, giggling as she winked at the badniks around her. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna bother hitting on her." Waluigi commented as he glanced at the plate of tacos again. "Her gassiness reassured that."


	78. Chapter 78

Daisy ran up to Waluigi, wearing her normal princess outfit. "Do you have any tacos today, Wally?" She asked, tiptoing on her feet. "I'm hungry!"

Waluigi turned around, seeing nothing in the back. He turned back to Daisy, shrugging. "Nope, we seem to be empty. Sorry, Daize."

Princess Daisy sniffled as she began crying loudly, running off eastward. Once Daisy was gone, Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, turning to his left.

"All right, guys, she's gone, you can continue eating," Waluigi commented, having this all planned out.

Toadette, Meloetta, and Petey Piranha all giggled as they secretly munched on the fishy and icing tacos. Waluigi wrapped his arms around the back of his head, chuckling as he managed to fool Daisy.


	79. Chapter 79

Waluigi stretched his long, lanky arms as he sighed, rubbing his pink nose. "Sure is a slow day today."

Princess Daisy popped up right alongside Waluigi, spooking him. "Hiya, Wally! Surprised to see me here!"

Waluigi grabbed Daisy and tossed her over the counter. "Not really, no. I expected you to be here as usual. It's just too weird here without you stinking it up."

Daisy farted loudly as she giggled, holding her hands together. "You like my stinky butt, Wally."

Waluigi grabbed a plate full of tacos and stuffed them all down Daisy's throat in an attempt to shut her up. Daisy gulped it all down, and she belched loudly in Waluigi's face, blowing off his purple cap. Daisy giggled as she let out another cute little poot, with Waluigi groaning in disgust.


	80. Chapter 80

Waluigi handed out plate after plate full of delicious, spicy tacos to the numerous badniks, most of them being Burrobots. Daisy came up front, her hands behind her back.

"I'm ready, Wally!" Daisy exclaimed as she giggled, holding her hands out. "Can I have my plate of tacos, please?"

Waluigi poked Daisy in the face. "I'll give you the plate, if you can stop farting for a day!"

Daisy gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Well, okay! If you say so!"

Silence. Several seconds passed, and Daisy farted loudly, disgusting the badniks behind her.

Waluigi smirked as he took away the plate of tacos. "Well, I guess you're not getting some tacos."

Daisy sniffled as she started crying loudly, running off as the badniks moved forward, Waluigi resuming his business of giving out the tacos.


	81. Chapter 81

Waluigi sighed of annoyance, placing his hands on his face. "Ugh... not a single customer in sight." He blinked several times as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "The huge storm must have drone everyone off."

There were two plates full of tacos on each side of Waluigi, cooling off as Waluigi waited for someone to show up. He has been waiting for several hours, with no one seemingly showing up.

Waluigi shrugged as he stretched his lanky arms. "Welp, I guess I better close up shop, since obviously nobody is going to show up..." He said to himself as he closed off the taco stand, tossing all of the tacos unto a black plastic bag and heading westward.


	82. Chapter 82

Waluigi placed up a fresh plate of tacos on the green metallic counter, only for Daisy to take the entire plate and eat it up in one gulp. Waluigi gawked as he shook his head, going back under and placing another plate of fresh tacos, only to see Daisy snatch them up as well. Waluigi growled with annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, save those for the other customers!" Waluigi called out.

Daisy shrugged as she winked with her left eye. "I can't help it if I'm so hungry!"

Waluigi snarled as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'll give you a meal all right..."

Daisy tilted her head to the right as she paced her hands behind her back. "Pardon?"

Waluigi motioned his right hand towards him. "Well, come closer and I'll show you what I mean."

Daisy shrugged as she got closer, blinking as she waited for the surprise. Waluigi kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold. Waluigi dusted his hands as he grabbed the other plates of fresh tacos, giving it to the other badniks waiting in line.


	83. Chapter 83

Waluigi watched as badniks came and went with their tacos, paying off Waluigi with a hefty amount of dosh. Princess Daisy farted to the left, and farted to the right, stinking up the beach with her tuba orchestra all day and all night. Waluigi didn't pay mind to it, as he was too overcome with joy from the large success he was having.

"Man! I'm more successful on this day alone than I was last week! This is great!" Waluigi commented as he heartily laughed, muttering to himself quietly so nobody could hear him, "It's a good idea I advertise these tacos as new and at a slightly lower price with more salt added, even though they're the same tacos I normally make!"

Toadette walked up to the counter, jumping up and placing her arms on the counter. "Hey Wally, you got more fishy tacos for us hungry customers?"

Waluigi laughed heartfully as he stuffed several fish flavored tacos into Toadette's mouth, having too much fun with himself as he continued to garner great success.


	84. Chapter 84

Waluigi noticed there were more Orbinauts than the other badniks. He scratched his head in confusion, seeing as the Orbinauts had no mouths.

"I just don't get it. Why do these circular robotic things want taco?" Waluigi asked as he folded his arms together.

Nearby to the left, a group of five green Orbinauts were oiling themselves with the grease from the taco. Waluigi caught them in the right corner of his right eye, widening his eyes out of being weirded out.

"Waluigi, sometimes it's best not to think about it," Petey Piranha suddenly commented as he patted Waluigi on the head with his left, big leafy hand.


	85. Chapter 85

Waluigi was getting annoyed as he was dealing with a Clamer badnik, who was holding up the line for the other customers wanting some tacos.

"So, you want some tacos, or not?" Waluigi asked again, his arms folded and his eyes baggier due to the Clamer asking for other food besides tacos.

"Do you have any burgers here?" The Clamer asked, his eyes blinking as he slowly opened and closed his robotic blue shell.

Waluigi slapped his forehead with his right hand. "No, stupid. I told you already, I only sell tacos. You want 'em or not?"

"What about pizza?" The Clamer asked again.

Waluigi's left eye twitched violently. "No. Do you want a taco or not, you're-"

"I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!" A male gay Piplup exclaimed as he clapped his flipeprs together.

Waluigi shook with rage, taking off his purple cap and tossing it on the ground. "That's it! I'm sick of this!" He stood up on the green counter. "I stand here every day of my pathetic life as a fill in for multiplayer games running a taco stand in a popular fanfic, and where does it get me? Humiliation city, population one!" He then closed both of his fists, his fists turning blue with electricity sparkling about, pointing at the Clamer. "Listen up, clam boy, you better order a taco, or you're history!"

The Clamer opened up his shell again. "What's a taco?"

Waluigi zapped the Clamer, causing the badnik to explode. The other badniks gasped as they all ran away from the taco stand in fright. The gay Piplup fainted as Waluigi slapepd his right hand on his forehead, groaning as he lost all of his other customers.


	86. Chapter 86

Waluigi watched as it started to rain heavily in Seaside Hill again. The tall lanky man was under the protection of his taco stand, which was steadily expanding, being much bigger than when it originally started out as a mere wooden stand. Toadette walked up to the counter, jumping up and grabbing a hold of it as she faced Waluigi.

"Hiya, Wally!" Toadette greeted as she giggled, blinking several times. "You know, raining sure sets the mood! It puts me in the mood for something salty!"

Waluigi folded his arms. "Let me guess. You want some fishy tacos."

Toadette squeeled as she held her hands together, her elbows resting on the counter. "Oh Wally, I didn't know you could read minds!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "I don't read minds. But I do read scripts." He coughed as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "Like this one."


	87. Chapter 87

Waluigi was walking towards his taco stand, when he noticed a huge amount of invasive Crab Meats surrounding the entire building. Waluigi screamed as he tossed his hands in the air, placing them on his head as he yelled in shock.

"What the hell are all these damn crabs doing here?" Waluigi cried out.

Petey Piranha, who was resting in the sand, suddenly emerged, shocking Waluigi as he pointed at the Crab Meats. "Oh, they like the metal you used on your Taco Stand, so they're eating it."

Waluigi dropped his arms by his sides as he dropped his head, narrowing his eyes. "You mean to tell me they're eating up my stand?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Petey Piranha simply shrugged in response. "Your problem, not mine."

Waluigi screamed with rage as he took out his viney whip, whipping the Crab Meats into pieces and scaring off the others as Petey watched, munching on some tacos he stole from the secret stash hidden underneath the sand.


	88. Chapter 88

Shadow The Hedgehog and Luigi were both hanging out with each other in Seaside Hill. yes, two of the most popular characters from both of their series were hanging out with each other. Shocking, I know. Anyway, they were heading to Waluigi's Taco Stand, where they would... do stuff.

"Where's that DAMN Fourth Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked as he looked around.

Luigi bent down, and then he pointed at Waluigi's Taco Stand. "OVA DERE!"

Waluigi sighed as he placed his hands on his face. "Oh great. It's Gay Luigi here to ruin my day."

"That's MAMA Luigi To You, Waluigi!" Luigi retorted as he pointed at Waluigi and wheezed, cheesely smiling.

Waluigi ignored Luigi as he turned to Shadow. "So, how are you doing on this fine, boring summer day, Mr. Original The Character?"

Shadow shrugged as he folded his arms again, typical of him to do so. "Well, Mr. Spin Off Filler, I got bored of challenging Sonic all the damn time, so I decided to spend some time with Luigi here."

"I chiseled it!" Luigi exclaimed as he held a stone. "It's a football!"

Waluigi groaned as he turned to Shadow again. "Of all the idiots to be sticking around with, did it had to be Luigi?"

Shadow smirked as he pointed at Waluigi. "Well, you have Daisy with you, but that alone is insufficent!"

Princess Daisy farted loudly, making her presence known as she popped in between Luigi and Shadow. "HI I'M DAISY!" She exclaimed loudly as she tossed her arms in the air, letting out another tuba like poot.

Waluigi placed his right hand on his forehead. "Speak of the devil, look who decided to pop up."

Luigi and Daisy decided to spout annoying memes at each other as Shadow was getting impatient. "So, do you have any tacos or what?" Shadow asked.

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head. "But of course. Just be sure Daisy doesn't eat them up in one gulp." He handed Shadow a fresh plate of tacos.

Shadow gave Waluigi a five dollar bill. "Here. Use it wisely."

Waluigi looked at the five dollar bill, glaring back at Shadow. "Hey wait a minute, this is monopoly money!"

Shadow laughed as he headed towards one of the wooden tables. "Yeah, it's my tip. Enjoy it, tennis brain."

Waluigi was fuming with rage as Daisy tossed Luigi to the side, racing towards the table and fawning over the plate of tacos, attempting to grab one, but she was blasted sky high by Shadow, who used Chaos Spear on her. He then ate his tacos in peace. At least until Waluigi stormed towards hit and smacked his head upside down with his purple tennis racket.


	89. Chapter 89

Waluigi placed a fresh plate of tacos on the sandy beach, several miles away from his taco stand. It was east, by the way. Anyway, Waluigi jumped into a bunch of bushes, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Come on, you stupid fart factory..." Waluigi muttered to himself, referring to Daisy, "Come and gets some nice, spicy tacos... they're here, waiting for you..."

Daisy suddenly zipped up to the plate of tacos, licking her lips as she grabbed the plate of tacos and ate the entire thing, including the plate. She burped loudly, but she didn't have time to think as Waluigi grabbed a Smash Ball that came out of nowhere, whacking the hell out of Daisy with his purple tennis racket.

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were both watching from the top of the palm trees, looking at each other as they laughed at Daisy's misfortune.


	90. Chapter 90

"Man, all this walking is making me hungry!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she held her hands together, her stomach growling loudly.

Daisy gasped as she snapped her fingers. "I know! Let's visit Waluigi! He doesn't do anything all day!"

"Neither do you." Petey Piranha whispered from the top of a nearby palm tree.

Daisy realized this was true, and she started crying loudly, with Toadette comforting her.

Waluigi groaned as he gave Vector The Crocodile five tacos, telling the humanoid crocodile, "See what bullshit I have to put up with daily?"

Vector sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, business is business. You can't change that."


	91. Chapter 91

Waluigi walked up to his taco stand, happy to see a large line of badniks waiting for him. He jumped over the green counter, only to yell in shock as he spotted Princess Daisy eating the stash of tacos he had prepared.

"DAISY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" Waluigi angrily yelled, twitching violently.

Daisy giggled as she turned to Waluigi, gulping down a steak flavored taco as she let out a cute little poot. "Oh, I got depressed by the fact that I'll only appear in sports and parties, and the fact that my only claim to fame was being a typical damsel in distress, so I snuck back here in the middle of the night." She burped loudly as she stuffed two regular tacos into her mouth.

Waluigi folded his arms as he calmed down, still mildly annoyed. "You know, fart face, you could just go to Nintendo and complain to them why you're not utilized..."

Daisy stood up, holding her hands together as she tilted her head to the right. "How do I do that, Wally?"

Waluigi shrugged in response. "...Hell, I don't know."


	92. Chapter 92

Waluigi watched as Daisy and Toadette were chasing after the rare and elusive Taco Bird, which was a bright blue bird with wings shaped like and as colorful as actual tacos. Waluigi was watching from within his taco stand, both of his elbows on the counter as he yawned.

"It sure is a pretty boring day when trying to get a rare bird is the most exciting aspect of this whole thing," Waluigi commented as he chuckled to himself. "At least this isn't Yoshi Kart, which barely has any interesting stuff to begin with."

Yoshi was about to comment in anger, but realized what Waluigi said was true. He sniffled as he walked away, while Waluigi kept watching Daisy and Toadette fail in trying to catch the pesky bird.


	93. Chapter 93

Waluigi watched the sunset, a beautiful sunset revealing Seaside Hill in a golden light as the clear blue skies disappeared for a mesh of red, orange, yellow, and purple. Toadette was also there, looking up at the skies while eating her tacos.

"Golly, is sure is beautiful!" Toadette exclaimed as she broadly smiled, glancing back at Waluigi. "I'm glad that I managed to come here just as the day was ending!"

Waluigi chuckled as he wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Well, Toadette, sometimes it's just nice to take in every single second. It's precious." He looked up at the sky, smiling. "I rarely appreciate the sunset, but it is a great sight."


	94. Chapter 94

Waluigi was in his taco stand, waiting for more customers as usual. Only this time, the customers he would get today, were a bit... odd.

"Find the hermit crabs!" Vector exclaimed as he scourged the rocks.

Charmy was buzzing about, looking in the sky while eating the tacos he paid Waluigi, while Espio was scouting the sandy beach.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he grabbed Vector by the neck. "Whoa whoa whoa, big guy. WHy are you looking for crabs?"

Espio popped up in front of him, folding his arms. "We were just told by an anonymous tipster."

"Yeah!" Charmy added as he went up and down and all around in a loop. "We're being paid for this special mission!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he released Vector, placing both of his elbows on the counter. "Being paid, huh? How much?"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy all looked at each other as they were puzzled, with Waluigi slapping his forehead.


	95. Chapter 95

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his arms. "Man, it's getting boring here." He looked around, then looked up at the clear blue skies. "Maybe I should sing to make me feel better."

"Singing just makes me want to scream with glee!" Daisy exclaimed as she tackled Waluigi, both of them falling over the green counter.

Toadette had both of her hands behind her head, tilting her head to the right. "Gosh, are we capable of singing?"

Petey shrugged his big, leafy hands as he appeared next to Toadette, on her left. "It's worth a shot, to be fair."

Dry Bowser groaned as he placed his left skeletal hand on his face. "I got a bad feeling about this."


	96. Chapter 96

Waluigi whistled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Sometimes, I just like to take the time to relax..."

"And not have anything to rhyme with," Toadette interrupted as she placed her hands behind her back, "Must be quite hard thinking of stuff to rhyme."

Waluigi eyed Toadette oddly. "Well of course I didn't rhyme, I wasn't doing any."

"Aren't you suppose to be selling tacos?" Dry Bowser interrupted, resting on a nearby palm tree.

Waluigi gawked as he slapped his head. "Duh! Oh course!" He then started tossing tacos literally everywhere. "Tacos! Tacos here! Get your damn fourth chaos tacos here, everyone!"


	97. Chapter 97

Waluigi noticed that there was a large spider lurking inside his taco stand. He had the power to kill it, but he was fascinated by its presense.

"Hmm. You know, this isn't so bad," Waluigi commented as he handed the spider a taco, "Maybe someone to be around with is just what I need."

The spider took the taco, very slowly munching on it. Waluigi folded his arms as he watched, with virtually no customers coming.

"Yeah. This is great." Waluigi commented as he nodded his head, looking up at the blue sky, "It's nice, quiet, and peaceful. Days like this make it worth it to work here."


	98. Chapter 98

Waluigi watched in horror as several Buzzbombers and Buzzers were blasting his taco stand with their blasters. Waluigi got out his whip and started whipping the bee robots, causing them to start blasting him. Toadette and Dry Bowser were watching from a nearby log to the right under two palm trees.

"Golly, you think those robots are malfunctioned?" Toadette asked as she munched down on the fifth taco she brought from Waluigi.

Dry Bowser shrugged as he placed his skeletal hands back down on the log. "Humph. Considering that there are so many badniks all over the world, it could be completely different ones. You just don't know."

Waluigi was then seen screaming in pain as he got shocked by the powerful blasts. Toadette winced as Dry Bowser chuckled.


	99. Chapter 99

Waluigi sighed as Princess Daisy came by again. He folded his arms, "So, you want some tacos, I take it?"

Daisy gasped with glee as she slapped her hands on her face. "Oh! How did you know!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he lowered them more. "Well, it's not like this fanfic is called Waluigi's Taco Stand, or anything..."

Princess Daisy farted loudly, the tuba like sound echoing throughout the entire area in Seaside Hill. Waluigi slapped his right hand on his face as he groaned.

"Must you do that?" He growled with annoyance. "Seriously, every single time?"

Daisy giggled as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out a not so cute little poot. "Oh yes! Farting makes me so happy!"

"You know, IN THE BATHROOM!" Yoshi exclaimed, snooping as usual in the bushes.


	100. Chapter 100

Waluigi stretched his lanky arms as he folded them. He let out a big sigh as he looked around, starting up the conversation. "Well, one hundred chapters. Isn't that great?"

Dry Bowser sighed as he folded his arms, closing his eyes. "Not really, no. Most of them are short and boring."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sometimes it's best to keep them short. After all, short is sweet."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands several times. "That's right, Wally!"

"Yeah, sometimes, it's best to keep it simple." Petey Piranha commented as he flexed his big leafy hands. "Stupid."

Waluigi placed both of his elbows on his green counter. "Honestly, I think we should do something special for this chapter. After all, it's an achievement for any fanfics to reach at least one hundred chapters. We should do something."

Princess Daisy popped up behind Waluigi, shocking him. "We should have a musical!"

"...Nah, that's too much," Petey commented as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe we can sing one song, and let it sooth everyone."

Toadette giggled as she started jumping up and down with excitement. "Ooh, that sounds like a great idea! We can sing to the tune of Seaside Hill!"

Dry Bowser growled as he shook his head. "Ugh, do we have to...?"

"Yes, we have to!" Waluigi exclaimed as he slammed his right fist on the counter, glaring at Daisy. "And would you stop hanging on me? You're ruining the mood!"

Daisy giggled as she was on Waluigi's back. "This is not ruining the mood, Wally. This is ruining the mood!" She farted loudly and then started screaming loudly.

Waluigi grabbed Daisy and tossed her over his back, causing her to fall flat on her face. Toadette and Petey winced as Daisy popped up, seemingly fine.

"Right then, let's get this over with." Waluigi commented as he jumped over the counter, extending his lanky arms again. "if we're gonna sing, we're gonna sing. Right now."

"Oh boy, a song!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed with glee as she held a carton of vanilla icing.

Waluigi cleared his throat as he took out a microphone, tapping it several times as the background music for Seaside Hill began playing. "I have a feeling we're gonna regret this." He took in a big breath of air as he began, with everyone else getting microphones. "All right, guys, don't mess this up. Ohhhh..."

Waluigi: "I have a wonderful Taco Stand..."

Daisy: "But you could have started a band!"

Petey: "Why do that, it's no fun."

Toadette: "But it could be for everyone!"

Waluigi: "I got all the customers I ever need."

Daisy: "But I'm the best one, cause I'm the one who you mostly feed!"

Toadette: "But you have a lot of people here, it's true."

Daisy; "And it's fine between me and you!"

Waluigi: "Get lost Daisy, you're making me get pissed!"

Daisy: "But Wally, I like you, and I-" She forgot the words. "D'oh I Missed!"

Waluigi: "All the places in the sea, and this is where you wanna be?"

Daisy: "Because I like you, just you and me!"

Dry Bowser: "Why am I singing this stupid crap?"

Toadette: "It's really fun, and it puts you on the map!"

Mario: "Mammia mia, does anyone here have the time?"

Petey: "No, but it's true that we just love to rhyme!"

"Come on, Cranky! Take it to the fridge!" Everyone shouted in unison, with Cranky Kong holding a giant fridge.

Waluigi: "I should have thought things clear, why did I put this Taco Stand so near?"

Toadette: "It's certaintly a great spot, you definitely will get a lot!"

Petey: "In Seaside Hill, where it's the hottest splosh."

Meloetta: "Don't worry, you'll get a lot of dosh!"

Waluigi: "But is it really worth it? All this cash..."

Petey: "It makes you look rather dash."

Waluigi: "All I ask for is one wish..."

Toadette: "Is it lots and lots of crabs and fish?"

Waluigi: "No, you moron, you can plainly see!" He pointed at Daisy. "I just want Daisy to be away from me!"

Daisy: "Waluigi, that's not nice and it's so mean..."

Waluigi: "It's not so easy being quite so lean."

Dry Bowser: "Why did you choose Seaside Hill of all the land?"

Waluigi: "Because it's quite perfect for this taco stand!"

"Another verse? Damn it, not again!" Dry Bowser and Waluigi groaned in unison. Silver The Hedgehog popped up to join the last verse.

Waluigi: "Well, let's finish this, we have another round,"

Dry Bowser: "Just be sure not to act like a complete clown..."

Petey: "It's okay, the weather here is fine!"

Waluigi: "Yes, but all your precious money is mine!"

Toadette: "Why do we stand around when we could go swimming?"

Waluigi: "Because you're not suppose after you finish eating!"

Silver: "Well, eating tacos here is rad!"

Daisy: "Yeah, but sometimes they make me gotta fart superbad!"

All the badniks watching cheered as they were eating the tacos they paid off, with some Buzzbombers and Buzzers recording the entire song.

"Can we stop singing now?" Petey asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Waluigi nodded as he wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Yes. That was great."

"That was horrible." Dry Bowser muttered in annoyance.

Toadette giggled as she hugged Dry Bowser. "Oh, suck it up, Mr. Negative Bones!"

Daisy clapped her hands together. "Yeah! Now that we got the song covered..." She ran up to Waluigi, holding her hands together. "How about dem tacos?"

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes, shrugging. "Oh, okay. Follow me."

Daisy screamed with glee as he followed Waluigi, with Toadette, Petey, and Silver coming alongside with her. Dry Bowser stood there, surrounded by idiots as Meloetta kept eating her vanilla icing covered tacos.


	101. Chapter 101

Waluigi was seen fixing up his taco stand yet again, making it a mixture of steel and wood to make it stand out. It was obviously mostly painted purple and yellow, though there were stripes of red and blue across the entire taco stand, with the counter as green as ever. Toadette approached the taco stand, her hands behind her back.

"Hiya, Wally! Fixing up your taco stand again?" Toadette asked cutely as she giggled.

Waluigi turned to Toadette, shaking his right hand at her, which he was holding a hammer in. "I can't offer you tacos now, Toadette. I'm quite busy." He turned around, smashing the hammer on the wood. "Come back tomorrow. I'll be ready to sell tacos then."

Toadette shrugged as she smiled. "Okay!" She giggled with glee as she skipped towards the western direction, leaving Waluigi to finish up fixing the taco stand.


	102. Chapter 102

Waluigi had both of his hands on his face as he sighed, watching the badniks eating the tacos he made. Toadette and Petey Piranha were both hanging on the rooftop of the bigger taco stand, with Princess Daisy farting on a log nearby.

"Waluigi! Waluigi!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he ran towards the taco stand, stopping right in front of the counter as he panted, opening his eyes and looking up at Waluigi. "Dude, the London Olympics are starting! We gotta go and get ready!"

Waluigi eyed Silver suspiciously. "Weren't we already in the London Olympics earlier?" He commented, referring to the fact that a certain game was released in Christmas of 2011.

Silver waved his hands at Waluigi. "Yeah, but now the actual events are beginning! We gotta go, right now!"

"The Olympics are starting?" Daisy exclaimed as she gulped the taco she held, putting both of her hands on her butt as she farted loudly, her flatulence causing her traditional dress to be ripped to shreds, revealing her normal sports outfit. She then ran up next to Silver, holding her hands together as she giggled with glee, letting out another tuba poot. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready for London!"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he sighed, closing his eyes. "But guys, we already were in..." Silver and Daisy didn't listen as they dragged the lanky man from behind the counter, heading eastward, to hitch a ride to London.


	103. Chapter 103

Waluigi placed a plate of fresh tacos on the green counter, waiting for Daisy to come and snatch them. Daisy sensed the delicious scent, and she dashed towards the counter, ready to pounce on the plate as Petey Piranha emerged from the sandy ground, snapping up Daisy and trapping her inside his mouth. Waluigi popped back up as he laughed, giving Petey a thumbs up as Petey chuckled, flying away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Toadette innocently asked as she skiped to the counter, her hands behind her back as she watched Daisy getting gobbled by Petey. "Was Daisy just eaten right now?"

Waluigi laughed heartily as he patted Toadette on the head. "That's right! I got fart face caught off guard! Now I can sell my tacos without her interrupting!" He laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his hips. Toadette looked on, innocently confused.


	104. Chapter 104

Waluigi watched as Daisy was snatching tacos from all the badniks, hogging them for herself. Notably, Daisy had her sports uniform on as opposed to her normal dress. Toadette was next to Waluigi behind the green counter, watching in amazement.

"Wow. I never knew that Daisy could be so greedy," Toadette commented as she blinked innocently.

Waluigi shrugged. "Apparently, Daisy is so obsessed with farting, she'll do anything to maintain her bad gas." He then wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head, chuckling. "I never thought I would see Daisy stoop this low."

Dry Bowser sighed, standing in front of the counter as he placed his right skeletal elbow on it. "Call me crazy, but I think something is wrong with her."

Petey Piranha, who was on the roof just above Waluigi and Toadette, shook his head. "No, I think it's her instincts acting up."

Daisy briefly paused as she bent over, revealing her big butt in her tight orange shorts. Daisy farted loudly, the tuba like sound echoing throughout all of Seaside Hill, much to the disgust of everyone except Toadette, who found it funny. Daisy then let out a sigh of relief as she smelled the air with delight, then resumed to stealing all the badniks' tacos again.


	105. Chapter 105

Waluigi picked up some of the wooden rubble that fell around the beach during the violent storm that shook Seaside Hill. Toadette and Aria Meloetta were munching on tacos as they watched.

"Golly, Wally sure does pour love into keeping this beach nice and tiddy," Toadette commented as she burped loudly, giggling. "Excuse me!"

Melooetta rubbed the back of her head with her right paddle shaped hand. "You gotta give him credit, at least he keeps his taco stand in check."

"Would you two mind in helping me?" Waluigi asked as he was holding a gigantic pile of wood in his hands.

Toadette and Meloetta looked at each other as they shrugged, shaking their heads. Waluigi groaned as he dropped the pile of wood on his feet, screaming in pain.


	106. Chapter 106

Waluigi watched as the rain stopped pouring, the dark storm clouds breaking through to reveal the bright sunshine. He sighed as he looked up, smiling.

"Ahh, this is going to be a great day for business!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pulled out a fresh plate of tacos, all of them different kinds as he rang the shiny silver bell on his counter. "Come and get them, they're all ready!"

Princess Daisy tackled Waluigi, both of them on the steel floor behind the counter within the Taco Stand. Daisy giggled as she was face to face with Waluigi.

"Hiya, Wally! You got tacos ready?" Daisy asked as she winked.

Waluigi groaned as he rolled his head. "Great, just when it couldn't get any worse..."

Daisy farted loudly, the tuba poot echoing throughout the taco stand's interior. Waluigi pushed Daisy off out of disgust, rubbing his dark purple overalls as he growled in annoyance, with Daisy giggling as she turned around, sitting on the floor as she pooted again.


	107. Chapter 107

Waluigi opened up his taco stand after having spent all night cleaning it up from the storm last night. Suddenly, several Egg pawns popped up, forming a line as they waited for tacos. Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent! I have more than I expected," Waluigi muttered to himself, satisfied as he jumped behind the green counter, whipping up some tacos, "Now allI have to do is pray that you know who doesn't shove her rear over here..."

After a few minutes, Waluigi placed several plates full of tacos on the green counter, going back into the taco stand to make more. A lot of green dollar bills were chucked into the taco stand as the egg pawns snatched the plates, taking as many tacos as they could. Waluigi came back with more plates of tacos, seeing another batch of egg pawns waiting for him, this time light blue colored instead of the normal red. He shrugged as he placed the plates down, showered with more green dollar bills.

"Wow! With all this cash, I don't need coins anymore!" Waluigi laughed as he enjoyed the comfort the dollar bills were giving him, "Maybe I should give these guys a crappy title screen to thank them for giving me over a million dollars! Wa ha ha!"


	108. Chapter 108

Waluigi walked towards his taco stand, only to scream in horror as he witnessed tacos literally littered everywhere, on the roof of the taco stand, on the benches and wooden tables, and even on the palm trees. He placed both of his hands on his head as he screamed.

"Mamma mia! What the hell happened here?" Waluigi screamed, unable to believe it.

Toadette popped her head out of a mountain of tacos, giggling as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hi, Wally... we were bored, and you weren't here for a while, so we played around with your taco stand..."

Waluigi's right eye twitched. "I go on one vacation to Casino Park and Bingo Highway, and this is the thanks I get?" He pulled down his eyelids as he groaned, asking, "Who else is with you on this?"

Princess Daisy farted loudly, her butt in tight orange shorts sticking out of another mountain of tacos as green gas visible came out. Waluigi narrowed his eyes as Toadette giggled, with Daisy popping the rest of her body out of the mountain of tacos, letting out another disgusting fart.


	109. Chapter 109

Waluigi watched as Daisy was tossing several tacos at Toadette, who was trying to avoid them. Dry Bowser was watching alongside Waluigi, his skeletal arms on the green counter.

"These two girls sure know how to have fun," Dry Bowser commented on as he rubbed his chin. "It's rather weird, admittedly."

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah. They're making much use with these tacos, but I wouldn't have expected them to be playing around with them in such a way."

Daisy was about to grab some more tacos, when she was crushed by Petey Piranha, who fell from the top of a nearby palm tree. Toadette gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, with Waluigi and Dry Bowser rolling their eyes.


	110. Chapter 110

Toadette was dancing around in Seaside Hill, enjoying the nice summer breeze coming from the east as she was nearby the taco stand. As usual, Waluigi was selling a large number of tacos to the many happy customers, most of them badniks.

"Man, am I raking in more dough than ever!" Waluigi exclaimed as he glanced up to see Toadette dancing. "It was a great idea to have Toadette attract attention with her cute dancing." He laughed quite heartily.

Petey Piranha, who was on top of the taco stand, nodded as he looked down at Waluigi. "Boy, you said it. Nothing gets an appetite going like watching someone in motion."


	111. Chapter 111

Waluigi placed an open sign on top of his taco stand, causing a large line of badniks to pop out of the tropical jungle foliage, most of them being red colored Egg Pawns. Waluigi rubbed his hands as he chuckled.

"Wahaha. Now it's time to sell some more tacos!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pulled out several plates full of fresh tacos, then folding his arms as his smile faded away. "But... I do have to think about this. What I want to do for the rest of my life..." He then rubbed his chin as he looked up at the bright sunny sky. "Do I want to see tacos even in the afterlife, for all eternity...?"

Princess Daisy popped right next to Waluigi, giggling as she held her hands together, wearing her typical sports outfit. "How about you just serve me and the others these nice, yummy tacos?" She asked.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he glared at Daisy. "You can take any moment and ruin it, do you know that?"

Several seconds of silence. Daisy farted loudly, giggling as she slightly blushed. Waluigi rolled his eyes in annoyance.


	112. Chapter 112

Waluigi was cleaning the taco stand as the Egg Pawns were munching on the taco stand. Bowser Jr. and Wendy O' Koopa approached the stand.

"Hey Wally, Wendy here needs a job," Bowser Jr. asked. "Got any room for her here?"

Waluigi turned his head to the right, eying Bowser Jr. and Wendy. "Yeah, well I don't need anyone else. I can handle my taco stand just fine."

Suddenly, the entire taco stand exploded into pieces. Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Wendy all popped their heads out of the rubbish.

"You can handle it, huh?" Wendy sarcastically remarked as she eyed Waluigi.

Waluigi shrugged. "Well, you gotta consider that this place gets hit by an atomic bomb every single day..."

Bowser Jr. and Wendy looked at each other oddly. "Atomic bomb...?"

Princess Daisy farted loudly, revealing her big butt in tight orange jeans as the entire seaside area shook, her pants getting darker and puffing up from the tuba like flatulence. Toadette giggled as she was shaking on a nearby wooden log, while the Egg Pawns screamed as they exploded into pieces. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were used to Daisy's gassiness, but Wendy was scarred.

"I... think we should try somewhere else, Junior..." Wendy wheezed, the awful smell being strong enough to knock her out.

Bowser Jr. carried Wendy on his back and headed eastward as Waluigi tried pulling himself out of the wreck. Daisy giggled as she turned around and placed her hands on her butt, letting out more loud, deadly farts. The tropical palm trees started to wilt in response, with the bright green grass turning brown.


	113. Chapter 113

Waluigi was back to fixing up his ruined taco stand, with Petey Piranha and Toadette watching. Dry Bowser came by to Seaside Hill, checking out what was happening.

"So, I take it that Daisy stunk the place up," Dry Bowser commented as he rolled his eyes.

Toadette nodded as she held her hands together. "Basically. That girl knows how to wreck a place."

Petey chuckled as he rubbed the back of his gigantic head. "I wonder who would wreck an area more. Wreck It Ralph or Daisy."

Dry Bowser and Petey chuckled as Toadette giggled, while Waluigi ignored the laughter, still pissed about having to remodel his taco stand again.


	114. Chapter 114

Dry Bowser watched as Waluigi finally finished remaking his taco stand. Waluigi had several fresh plates of tacos all ready to be gobbled up in one fell swoop. He rolled his eyes as he approached the stand.

"Waluigi, just how much insurance do you have?" Dry Bowser asked, folding his skeletal arms together.

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Wah, why do you ask, bone face?" He snarkly replied.

Dry Bowser shook his head. "Because at the rate you're fixing your taco stand, you're going to run out of money?"

Waluigi laughed as he tossed his right hand at Dry Bowser. "Pfft! I have enough money to flood the entire planet! I'll be fine!"

Suddenly, the taco stand collapsed again, due to the large amount of green dollar bills stored inside. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as Waluigi fell to his knees, screaming in horror.


	115. Chapter 115

Princess Daisy farted loudly again, her flatulence causing her orange shorts to puff up. Waluigi rolled his eyes in annoyance as he was giving out tacos to the hungry badniks, while a few Egg Pawns were helping on improving the wrecked taco stand. Toadette and Birdo looked at each other as they approached Waluigi.

"You need any help?" Toadette asked innocently.

Waluigi turned to Toadette, sighing as he shook his head. "If you can keep Daisy from stinking up the place, then yes."

Birdo rubbed her right arm. "I'm not sure... we can't seem to stop Daisy..."

Daisy suddenly popped up between Birdo and Toadette. "Ahaha! You can't stop the Daisy train! Woot woot!" She then sped off, using her farts to speed her up. Waluigi and Birdo coughed, the bad scent sticking around.

Toadette giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Good thing I don't have a nose! Tee hee!"


	116. Chapter 116

Waluigi was further up north from where his Taco Stand was, using the temples in the Ocean Palace as a temporary place. There were several Crabmeats wanting to get their hands on the tacos, as Chompers were jumping in the salty water behind.

"Heh, this is great," Waluigi commented as he counted the large amount of green dollar bills. "I'm still getting business, and I don't have to worry about you know who stinking up this place. Talk about great coincidence."

Suddenly, several rolling red and white stones rolled towards Waluigi. Waluigi turned around and screamed, being flattened by the stones as the Crabmeats clung to the wall, watching Waluigi and the stones tumble into the water below.


	117. Chapter 117

Waluigi emerged out of a nearby tropical palm tree, having drying himself since he was knocked into the ocean by the rolling stones. He stretched his long, lanky arms as he began looking for any of his trays.

"Damn it, now where did I put them?" Waluigi muttered to himself as he looked down at the grassy path, noticing several trails of tacos. Picking up the tacos, Waluigi headed northward, to find Princess Daisy and Toadette eating a large amount of tacos they gathered up. Waluigi dropped his jaw in dismay. "What the?"

Toadette giggled as she waved to Waluigi, gulping down the taco she was eating. "Hiya, Wally! We found all these tasty tacos that were dropped here!"

Daisy farted loudly, her orange shorts puffing up as she laughed. "Spicy tacos is just what my gassy butt needs! Yeah!"

Waluigi slapped his right hand on his forehead, shaking his head. "Ough... why do I hang out with you two...?"


	118. Chapter 118

Waluigi returned back to where his taco stand was, seeing it much larger than before, being made completely out of steel. The hard working orange Egg Pawns were there, waiting to get paid for their services. Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"You guys did a great job! Waa ha ha ha ha!" Waluigi commented as he approached the seven robots, pulling out a plate of freshly made tacos. "You guys deserve this after a long hard working day!"

The Egg Pawns all cheered as they took the tacos and munched down on it, waving goodbye as they headed north into the tropical foliage behind Waluigi. Waluigi tossed the empty steel plate away as he observed the finished taco stand, seeing if it was up to his standard.


	119. Chapter 119

Waluigi looked into the taco stand, to see if there was anything left inside. Suddenly, the door shut close, causing Waluigi to take a double look as he turned around.

"What the hell?" Waluigi exclaimed as he scratched his head, taking off his purple cap as he scratched on his brown hair.

He then turned around to his right, to see a plate full of tacos, which were suspiciously shining brightly. Waluigi approached the tacos and touched them, only to be burned alive. Waluigi screamed around, the flames spreading as the entire taco stand caught on fire. There was suddenly suspicious sinister laughter heard, presumably from the plate of tacos.


	120. Chapter 120

Waluigi had the Taco Stand miraculously fixed, using some of his dark purple magic that will go unexplained, because he's Waluigi, he does what he wants. Anyway, Waluigi noticed that there were no customers coming to his newly improved taco stand.

"I don't believe this." Waluigi complained as he tossed his arms in the air. "I fix up my taco stand, and yet not a single person shows up." He then snapped his fingers as he chuckled, his mustache twitching. "Wait, I got an idea." He then pulled out a yellow marker and wrote on the wooden menu up above him, writing on it, "New fresh tacos, at half price! This will give me easy money! Ha!"

Suddenly, a lot of humans, badniks, Egg Pawns, and Chao arrived, all of them willing to shell out for delicious tacos at half the price. Waluigi chuckled with glee as he rubbed his hands together, ready to take in the dough.


	121. Chapter 121

Waluigi was placing more and more tacos on the steel plates as he had them on the sparkling new yellow counter, waiting for the usual suspects of customers to show up. Waluigi then placed a sign that read "half priced", placing it right above the counter.

Suddenly, a large line of Egg Pawns, Moto Bugs, and Crabmeats gathered, all of them colored red, and all of them eager to pay for a large number of tacos.

Waluigi laughed as he folded his arms. "I may have lowered the price, but I'm getting a bigger income!" He heartily laughed as he was covered in piles of green dollar bills, with the badniks taking the tacos and leaving their money behind.


	122. Chapter 122

Waluigi was walking on the top of his taco stand, trying to get the seagulls who were attracted to the area. Waluigi attempted to smack then with his purple tennis racket, but he wasn't having much luck.

"If these birds had money, this would be grand," Waluigi muttered, holding a plate of fresh tacos in his right hand, "But no, they just have to come and try snatching up my food!"

Waluigi screamed as he lost his balance, falling off the roof. Tumbling down, he landed flat on his face, moaning as the seagulls snatched up the fallen tacos.


	123. Chapter 123

Waluigi was serving tacos to the usual badniks again, rolling in the money as he had all of the tacos at a discount. princess Daisy came up, wearing her usual sports uniform.

"Hiya Wally!" Daisy greeted as she leaned forward on the counter, her big bubble butt sticking in the air. "Got any spicy tacos in here?"

Waluigi raised his right eyebrow. "Yes... what's your point?" He asked, wary.

Daisy farted loudly, the tuba like sound echoing as a foul odor appeared, driving away all the badniks waiting in line. Waluigi growled in annoyance as Daisy giggled, pooting loudly again as her orange shorts puffed up, getting slightly darker from the fart. Waluigi pulled out a steel plate full of fresh tacos, but then he grabbed a shovel, smacking Daisy on the head with it. He then sprayed the area with citrus scented Febreeze, ridding the awful stench of Daisy's flatulence as the badniks who fled came back.


	124. Chapter 124

Waluigi heard several bubbles popping in the seawater behind the taco stand. He jumped over the yellow counter, heading to the back, to see a bright blue fish making bubbles with his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Waluigi asked as he scratched his head.

The blue fish dove back into the water, and then resurfaced, speaking in a weird fishy voice, "Oh, I'm Gloop. I swam all the way here to Seaside Hill from Clanker's Cavern, and man, was it well worth it! I heard you have some tacos..."

Princess Daisy suddenly popped up behind Waluigi in her normal dress outfit, causing Waluigi to fall into the water. "Ooh, Gloop! Can you fart for me?"

Gloop looked at Daisy oddly, feeling awkward. "Wait, what?"

Daisy giggled as she clapped her hands several times. "Dude, Gloop, fart for me!" As she said that, she farted loudly, causing the back of her dress to lift up, revealing her orange panties, which appeared brown from all the poop stains created by her farts. Gloop's left eye twitched as Waluigi emerged from the salty water, walking right up to Daisy.

"So, you want the fish to fart for you, huh?" Waluigi growled, clenching his fists.

Daisy nodded her head frantically as she giggled in a high pitched voice.

Waluigi then grabbed several tacos and stuffed them into Daisy, then he grabbed Daisy and tossed her into the water. He turned to Gloop, shaking his head as he pointed at him, remarking, "See what I have to put up with?" He then left, grumbling as he was still soaked.

Gloop simply floated there as he noticed brown bubbles popping up behind him. Daisy rose from the water, the brown bubbles emerging around her as she giggled. Gloop screamed in horror as he dove back into the sea, with Daisy following him.


	125. Chapter 125

Waluigi sighed to himself as he folded his arms, standing behind his yellow counter in his taco stand with plates of fresh tacos to his left and to his right. He sighed in annoyance as he noticed nobody was around.

"Sure is pretty quiet around Seaside Hill today," Waluigi commented bluntly as he sniffled, rubbing his big pink nose. "What am I doing with my life? Selling tacos, and just partying and playing sports? Is this all I have going for?"

Princess Daisy fell on top of Waluigi, her butt being right on Waluigi's face. "You betcha!" She giggled, wearing her sports outfit.

Waluigi tried pulling his face out from underneath Daisy, but Daisy farted loudly, the awful stench causing Waluigi to ricochet inside the taco stand like a bullet, causing the entire building to collapse on itself. Waluigi and Daisy moaned in pain, Waluigi's right leg twitching.


	126. Chapter 126

Waluigi as eating some of the tacos he made himself, not really understanding the appeal. Then again, he couldn't care less of what he ate, since the only thing he really cared about were eggplants. Anyway, he had his taco stand fixed up again, which seemed to be a recurring event as somehow, it always ended up in shackles. Waluigi sighed as he gulped down the taco, which was his seventh today.

"Why did I think this was a good idea again?" Waluigi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, now I remember. Because apparently running an Oil Company wasn't good enough, so I had to resort to selling tacos."

The wind gently blew towards the northern direction as Waluigi sighed, shaking his head as he went back in and made another batch of tacos.


	127. Chapter 127

Waluigi headed back to his taco stand after taking a normal stroll around the sandy shore in Seaside Hill, seeing a lot of blue colored Buzz Bombers and red colored Buzzers waiting in line for tacos. Waluigi rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't get it. How did I managed to get all these customers in fifteen minutes?" Waluigi asked, blinking in confusion.

Toadette skipped along, appearing to Waluigi's left as she giggled, her hands behind her back. "Well, I heard that you were feeling a bit depressed, so I took it in me to get you new customers!"

Waluigi folded his arms as he looked down at Toadette. "You know, I don't know how to express it, but I'm really thankful." He remarked.

Toadette hugged Waluigi by the legs, closing her eyes as she giggled. "It's no problem, Wally." She then let go, waving goodbye as she headed towards the northern direction.

Waluigi stretched his lanky arms as he headed to his taco stand, jumping behind his yellow counter, making fresh batches of tacos in record time as she was greeted with piles of green dollar bills. The Buzzbombers and Buzzers were grateful as they enjoyed the tacos, even though it would normally be logically impossible due to them being robots and all.


	128. Chapter 128

Waluigi got out his last plates of fresh tacos, placing them all on the yellow counter, blocking his view. The plates were all taken, and Waluigi was showered with green dollar bills and yellow coins. Waluigi laughed as he popped out of the large piles of money.

"Wahaha! Boy, do I love money!" Waluigi exclaimed as he twisted his mustache, "But is money all I should really care about? Isn't there more to life than just having glorified paper and useless cents?"

After pondering for quite a bit, he shrugged as he started to create snow angels in the large piles of money, laughing it off as he agreed to not think about it any further, with the Egg Pawns enjoying their tacos, hearing Waluigi's laughs of joy.


	129. Chapter 129

Waluigi was cleaning up the eating area in front of his taco stand while the badniks were feasting on his tacos. There were several Nokis in line, all of them waiting to have some delicious tacos, with Waluigi noticing them.

"Heh heh. I seem to have gotten some newcomers here," Waluigi observed as he tossed away the wooden mop, placing his hands on his hips. "This should be swell for me..."

Suddenly, Waluigi was electrocuted, being zapped by a blue Electrokoopa. Waluigi groaned as he was sizzled, spotting the Electrokoopa and tossing tacos at him. The Nokis and bad niks watched in shock as the Electrokoopa scuttled towards the northern direction, with Waluigi chasing him with a plate of tacos.


	130. Chapter 130

Waluigi dusted off the yellow counter of his taco stand as he stood behind it again, changing the sign from closed to open. So many Nokis showed up, all eager to get their spicy kicks on. Waluigi chuckled as he took out several plates of freshly made tacos, only to see them disappear in place of green dollar bills.

"Well! That was fast!" Waluigi commented as he placed his hands on his hips, chuckling while feeling quite confident. "I wonder how much content the author can push on this crappy story."

Apparently, a bunch of tacos placed behind Waluigi got offended by that comment, as they all surrounded Waluigi. The Nokis gasped as they fled in horror, with Waluigi being under attack by the piles of sentient tacos, all of them willing to drown the lanky weirdo in their spiciness.


	131. Chapter 131

Waluigi was cleaning the yellow counter as he was whistling to himself, with Toadette and Daisy watching from the wooden table closest to the Taco Stand. There were several plates full of tacos on all of the wooden tables, with the customers having not shown up yet.

"Golly, I can't wait to get my hands on these tacos!" Toadette exclaimed, rubbing her growling stomach.

Daisy laughed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, wearing her normal dress. "Yeah! My tummy's been rumbling all morning!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he overheard the conversation. "Look, just eat the tacos and try to be less gassy about it." He pleaded, feeling awkward.

Daisy farted loudly, causing her to laugh as she closed her eyes. Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands, with Waluigi growling in annoyance.


	132. Chapter 132

Princess Daisy farted loudly, her orange shorts puffing up more as she giggled, tossing more tacos into her mouth to fuel her gas. Waluigi was still annoyed by this, but he has gotten used to it after hearing Daisy fart so much.

"Daisy, do you have any other gassy food that you like?" Waluigi asked as he was cleaning the yellow counter of his taco stand.

Daisy folded her arms as she let out a tuba poot again, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Well, burritos would be a good pick, but so would baked beans..." She shrugged as she looked back at Waluigi. "But those are stereotypes for foods that make you fart. Kinda like tacos."

"Then you should stop being a stereotype," Waluigi suggested as he gave a plate of tacos to two blue Nokis, the Nokis giving him a large amount of green dollar bills in response. "That should clean up your act."

Daisy looked back up at the sky, giggling as she noticed the white puffy clouds. "Those clouds are as puffy as my shorts!" With that, she farted again, the sound turning wet as it sounded like bubbles were popped.

Waluigi groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, making another batch of tacos.


	133. Chapter 133

Waluigi watched as the Nokis and Egg Pawns were enjoying the tacos, with more of them buying constant tacos and leaving large piles of green dollar bills. Waluigi laughed as he took in all the cash, placing it inside his huge vault that he recently constructed.

"Ha ha! These tacos are really making me a lot of dough!" Waluigi exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together greedily, "I wouldn't miss this for... well... anything."

Suddenly, there were larger piles of green dollar bills, completely covering the entire taco stand from the inside. Waluigi's screams of joy were replaced with screams for help, the green dollar bills suffocating him.


	134. Chapter 134

Waluigi opened up his taco stand again, to see hundreds of Nokis popping right up. Waluigi rubbed his hands together with glee as he chuckled.

"Wa ha ha ha ha ha! Time to make big bucks again!" He exclaimed as his eyes started to shine.

Toadette giggled as she stood next to Waluigi behind the yellow counter, munching on some tacos Waluigi just made. "It's so nice to see happy customers enjoying these tasty tacos!"

Waluigi gawked as he flailed his arms about, surprised by Toadette's presence. "Waa! What the hell are you doing here?"

Toadette giggled as she winked, turning to Waluigi. "I'm considered your friend, remember? I get to have as many tacos as I want!" She blew a raspberry at Waluigi.

Waluigi shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips, muttering while shaking his head, "At least you're not Daisy..."


	135. Chapter 135

Waluigi sighed as he placed both of his elbows on the yellow counter, being bored as ever. There were several plates of fresh tacos surrounding him, but he was just not as motivated to do anything with them.

"Well, I got gypped out of getting that stupid squirrel's money..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll just make a bed out of tacos and rest on it..."

Suddenly, Petey Piranha and Toadette both collided into the taco stand, causing it to shake. Waluigi screamed as he felt his balance loosen up, causing him to fall back, the tacos falling right on him as the plates fell to the ground, breaking up. Petey Piranha and Toadette looked ove rthe counter toi see the knocked out Waluigi, then turned to themselves, wondering what to do.


	136. Chapter 136

Waluigi just fixed up his Taco Stand yet again, still selling tacos to the hungry Bokis who wanted some delicious spiciness in their mouths. Waluigi chuckled as he glanced back, seeing the large amount of green dollar bills getting bigger and bigger as he made more tacos, placing them on the yellow counter. Petey Piranha and Dry Bowser were watching from the top of the yellow and orange checkerboard mountain, noticing that there were a lot of Nokis.

"Hmm. I haven't seen this many Nokis coming here since I invaded Pinna Park the other day," Petey mentioned as he turned his head to Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms, nodding his head as he kept a close eye on Waluigi. "Well, skinny legs must be doing right if he's attracting so many of them here."

Petey rubbed the back of his gigantic head. "Do you think he'll be able to pay off all the mortgages for his possessions?"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Well, it's pretty obvious. He has so much money that he can buy an island the size of the entire Mushroom Kingdom." He responded while chuckling.


	137. Chapter 137

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his lanky arms, having sold all of his tacos early on. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around to see if there were anymore customers.

"Hmm... maybe I should branch out a bit," Waluigi commented as he turned around, counting all the large piles of green dollar bills. "I'm a great success in Seaside Hill, but I wonder what numbers I'll net in from... say..." He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Coconut Mall..."

He continued pondering, then he shrugged as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Ehh, best not to think about it. I'm ina fanfic, I'm making money, I should be happy." He was then smashed into the ceiling by a lot of tacos, moaning greatly in pain.


	138. Chapter 138

Waluigi was finished cleaning around his Taco Stand after a horde of seagulls were attacking the stand, trying to get the tacos. Waluigi grumbled furiously as he stood in front of his yellow counter, folding his arms, shaking his head.

"Cheese and rice... that was ridiculous," Waluigi commented as he took in a big breath of air. "I hope I never see a bird again for the rest of my life."

Kazooie suddenly talon trotted towards Waluigi, placing her red wings on her feathery hips. "Excuse me, lanky arms. Do you have any tacos? I need them to calm down these annoying cavemen..."

Waluigi looked at Kazooie for several minutes, and then he fainted. Kazooie shook her head as she grumbled to herself, talon trotting away to find other food.


	139. Chapter 139

Waluigi opened up his taco stand again, seeing a lot of Nokis and Moto Bugs waiting in line for tacos. Waluigi prepared the first batches of fresh tacos as several seagulls started to loom over him, attempting to snatch the tacos for themselves. Waluigi grabbed a broom and used it to try and whack the seagulls, trying to get them away.

"Shoo! Get out of here!" Waluigi exclaimed as he moved the broom vigoriously, knocking the seagulls. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

The Nokis and Moto Bugs watched with interest as the seagulls were knocked by the broom, still flocking back towards the taco stand as they were determined to take the tacos. of course, that would be bad for his business, and Waluigi would not have that, so he did his best to rid the pesky birds.


	140. Chapter 140

Waluigi placed the closed sign on his Taco Stand as he stretched his arms, glancing to his left to see a lone plate of tacos. He looked at it for a few seconds, then grabbed a taco and munched on it, looking up at the dark sky, which was illuminated by all the bright stars.

"Hmm. Selling tacos isn't so bad." Waluigi commented as he munched on the taco, swallowing it as he munched into it again. "But maybe I could have something else to go with it."

"What about your Motor Oil company?" Dry Bowser asked, who was snooping as usual in the area, looking for souls to send to the afterlife.

Waluigi shook his head as he rolled his right hand, finishing up the taco he was eating. "Nah. That's been pretty good, but a certain grand prix competition put me off it for a while." He shrugged as he grabbed another taco and ate it. "Maybe I can open up a Bridal Boutique... should be hot stuff."

Dry Bowser eyed Waluigi oddly. "You? Running a Bridal Boutique?" He laughed as he pointed at Waluigi. "Ha! Good luck with that, skinny legs!" He laughed as he headed towards the east.

Waluigi grumbled with annoyance as he continued to eat the taco in his posession, still thinking.


	141. Chapter 141

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his arms, scratching his butt as he smacked his lips. "Hmm... I'm getting not as much people with these tacos..." He snatched a taco and began eating it as he was brainstorming. "Maybe I should try something. Like, something unique to draw in people."

"Golly, maybe you should sell more than tacos," Toadette commented as she burped loudly, finishing her spicy taco.

Waluigi shook his head as he waved his hands at Toadette. "Nah, that would never work." He then paused as he rubbed his chin, his eyes widening a bit. "Or would it...?"


	142. Chapter 142

Waluigi finished polishing up the Taco Stand, having left it closed for two weeks while he participated in playing Fortune Street. Having gotten a much larger sum of money with him, enough to pay off the mortgage for the Taco Stand on Seaside Hill property, Waluigi patiently waited for the customers to show up. There were two silver plates full of freshly made tacos, with Toadette walking over from the eastern direction.

"is it me, or did this place get bigger since the last time I saw it?" Toadette asked, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the right.

Waluigi chuckled as he patted Toadette on the head. "Well, it's pretty obvious. I fixed this place up using all the money I won from Fortune Street!" He pinpointed the obvious, handing a plate of tacos to Toadette. "And since I'm feeling generous about it, you can have this plate of tacos! For free!"

"Golly, Wally!" Toadette exclaimed in glee as she munched down on the tacos, giggling as she opened her eyes, "You sure are feeling peppy today!"

Waluigi laughed as he folded his arms. "Well, when you got enough money to live off of for the rest of your life, you never have to worry about money problems again! Ha ha ha!" He continued laughing as he created more tacos for future customers.


	143. Chapter 143

Waluigi has gotten most of his customers back, who were mostly Nokis and Egg Pawns, alongside Crabmeats and Buzzbombers. Surprisingly, there hasn't been much sighting of Princess Daisy, which seemed odd due to her popping up all over the place. Toadette, however, was standing alongside Waluigi behind the yellow counter, curious onto how Waluigi makes so many tacos quickly.

"Gosh Wally, you are like a machine," Toadette admitted as she slapped her hands on her face, shaking her head in disbelief. "You really know how to crank out tacos!"

Waluigi laughed as he held a fresh plate of tacos, turning to Toadette. "Well, when you're a sneaky cheat like me, you can accomplish anything!" He turned to his left, tossing the tacos at the waiting customers. "This batch is free of charge!"

The customers all cheered as they all grabbed the tacos and munched down on them with delight, burps being heard as Toadette giggled watching them eat.


	144. Chapter 144

Waluigi finished off his twelfth batch of fresh tacos, planning to count the money when he spotted... _her._ "Oh no... not you..."

Yes. It was the worst thing anyone could imagine. It was disgusting. It was big. It was ugly. And it was **fuzzy.**

"Ho ho ho ho! Hello, Mr. Skinny Guy!" Greeted the Honey Queen Bee, buzzing her way towards the Taco Stand. "I heard you make great Mexican food!"

Waluigi would not have this crap, however. He got out his purple tennis racket and began beating the hell out of the Honey Queen. "Away! You're not allowed here!" He bellowed, smashing with all his might, rendering the Queen Bee dead.

Petey Piranha, Dry Bowser, and Toadette all watched from the southern direction, glancing at each other and shrugging as they continued watching Waluigi murder a crappy character.


	145. Chapter 145

Waluigi cleaned the yellow counter as he whistled to himself, looking down and wiping the counter with his right finger. Birdo passed by, seeing the two plates filled with fresh tacos.

"Still selling tacos, huh?" Birdo commented as she folded her arms. "That seems kind of odd, don't you think?'

Waluigi shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, people mistake me for being Mexican, so I've learn to put up with it."

Birdo rubbed the back of her head as she murmured. "Err, I don't know, Wal... doesn't it seem racist?"

Silence. Waluigi continued making tacos as Birdo sighed, walking past the Taco Stand while sighing.


	146. Chapter 146

Waluigi sighed as he was cleaning his yellow counter, which he recently painted. He had hordes of tacos all on the wooden tables set up outside, but no one was coming to his Taco Stand recently. He folded his arms as he pondered why.

"Hmm. It's eerily quiet here. Too eerily quiet." Waluigi muttered as he shook his head, "On one hand, I'm glad that I finally have some peace, but on the other, I am legitimately concerned why no one's coming here."

"It's simple, really." Dry Bowser commented, who was on one of his normal walks around Seaside Hill, "Hardly anyone comes here because of that recent hurricane that hit all of Seaside Hill overnight."

Waluigi's mustache dropped as he shook his head. "Oh, it's those blasted winds, I see..." He sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky, tossing his arms in the air. "Why do you taunt Waluigi so?"


	147. Chapter 147

Waluigi waited for someone new to show up at his taco stand, as he still had plenty of tacos that were just sitting on the wooden tables, just waiting to be devoured. Silver The Hedgehog showed up, but he wasn't interested in having a couple of tacos as he was looking for Vector The Crocodile.

"So, any new customers?' Silver asked as he folded his arms.

Waluigi sighed as hew rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I have any new customers to you, marijuana head?"

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess not." He shrugged as he continued on his personal trek.

Waluigi groaned loudly as he slammed his head on the counter. "Maybe I should go count how much money I still have..."


	148. Chapter 148

Waluigi entered his taco stand, which still barely had any customers. He opened the door to find nothing but plates of uneaten tacos everywhere. He sighed, shaking his head as he stood behind his yellow counter, placing on the open sign as he began waiting.

"Yep. Another day of doing absolutely nothing but just standing here." Waluigi muttered as he sighed, placing his right hand on his face. "Oh joy."

Toadette skipped over to the taco stand, being the first customer Waluigi has seen in days. "Oh hey, Wally! Things seem a bit quite here, huh?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he turned to Toadette. "Well gee, I wonder why."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, don't feel so down in the dumps, you big silly!" She placed her hands behind her back. "I'm sure if you just believe in something, maybe good luck will come your way!"

Waluigi scoffed at the notion as he tossed his arms in the air. "Pah! Why bother? Something stupid is going to happen to be regardless! I always have bad luck and bullshit happen to me! I'm Waluigi!"

As if on cue, the entire taco stand collapsed on Waluigi, crushing him and all of the tacos. Toadette blinked in astonishment as she whistled, backing away from the taco stand as she resumed her walk around Seaside Hill.


	149. Chapter 149

Waluigi finished fixing up his taco stand as, much to his dismay, Princess Daisy came back, having not been seen for a long while. Waluigi placed his hands on his hips as Daisy approached him, giggling with glee.

"Heya, Wally! It's me, Daisy!" Daisy greeted as she waved, smiling widely. "I heard that you weren't doing so well with your taco stand recently!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "May I ask where the hell were you this whole time, fart face?"

Daisy giggled as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh, I was traveling the world, having farting contests with all the most famous video game, movie, and cartoon girls!" She twirled around as she giggled. "Oh, the sounds, the smells, the reactions... you should have been there."

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it sounds like I was missing in on the action."

Daisy held Waluigi's hands together as she smiled. "On that note, how about some tacos?"

Waluigi pulled out a plate of freshly made tacos out of nowhere as he continued glaring at Daisy. "Well, do you have any cash on you?"

Daisy farted loudly, then she placed her right hand into the back of her yellow dress, pulling out some green dollar bills. Waluigi glanced at Daisy, then at the dollar bills as he took them cautiously while giving Daisy the tacos. Daisy squealed with delight as she doused on the tacos with ease, while Waluigi was back inside the taco stand, cleaning off the dollar bills.


	150. Chapter 150

Waluigi sighed as he finished making his seventh batch of tacos, with Daisy snatching up the plates immediately and eating it all up. Daisy burped loudly in Waluigi's face, with Waluigi sighing as he grabbed a plain white napkin and wiped the taco bits off his face, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm back to how I started off," Waluigi lamented as he folded his arms, "But, at least I have some business again. I'm sure all my typical customers will follow eventually..."

Daisy, who was wearing her sport outfit, bended over, her butt aimed at the sky as she farted loudly, her shorts puffing up. Daisy giggled as she munched down on one remaining taco left, letting out another tuba like fart as Waluigi rolled his eyes in disgust and annoyance, going back to making another batch.


	151. Chapter 151

Waluigi was happy to finally see some more customers back at his Taco Stand, giving him a new reason to open up as he placed out several plates of freshly made tacos on the yellow counter, with the Nokis all snatching up the tacos and paying Waluigi in a large amount of green dollar bills. Waluigi chuckled as he took in the green dollar bills, placing them behind the counter as he prepared more tacos for the customers.

"It took a long while to get relevant again, but I sure am glad this place is booming!" Waluigi exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together, glancing to his right at Toadette, nodding his head. "And thank you, Toadette, for advertising the place!"

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together in glee, munching down on a taco as she burped loudly.


	152. Chapter 152

Sheldon J. Plankton decided to visit Waluigi's Taco Stand to see if the tacos were worth stealing. He climbed all his way up to the yellow counter, gasping for air as he looked up, to see Waluigi staring right at him.

"Let me guess, you're here to take my secret recipe for my tacos," Waluigi commented, folding his lanky arms as he had plates of tacos on both sides of the counter.

Plankton nervously rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "Err, no! Not really, no! I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing with your taco stand..." He coughed.

Waluigi didn't buy it. Plankton sighed, but he didn't have much to say, as a seagull snatched up Plankton. Plankton screamed in terror as he flailed his stubby green arms, with Waluigi watching the seagull fly away, simply shrugging.


	153. Chapter 153

Waluigi finished cleaning up his yellow counter as he placed several plates of fresh tacos on it. Suddenly, the pesky seagulls who were lurking about all snatched up the tacos. Waluigi turned around, to see that the tacos were taken. He sighed in annoyance.

"Stupid damn birds..." Waluigi grumbled as he took out his whip, placing some more tacos on the counter. "Let's see them try and take this batch... heh heh..."

As the seagulls came back, Waluigi whipped them with his whip, successfully driving them off. Waluigi chuckled as he folded his arms, finally being able to have his tacos placed without seagulls snatching them up like normal.


	154. Chapter 154

Waluigi sighed as he got several plates full of freshly made tacos ready, placing them on the counter as he waited for the customers to show up. Several of the pesky seagulls approached the taco stand, but they were zapped by blue lightning. Waluigi smiled, turning towards the east to see Dry Bowser resting on the leaves of one of the tropical palm trees, sipping water and reading the local newspaper as he was keeping the area in check.

"You know how thankful I am for having you here, Dry Bowser?" Waluigi thanked as he adjusted his purple cap, grabbing one of his tacos and munching on it, gulping shortly afterwards. "It saves me all the trouble of injuring myself to keep these stupid gulls away!"

Dry Bowser briefly placed the newspaper down to face Waluigi, shaking his head as he resumed reading it. "Oh, it's no problem. I literally have all the time you can think of." He sipped his water as he resumed zapping more pesky seagulls.


	155. Chapter 155

Waluigi watched as Daisy took in every single taco on the five plates that were placed on the wooden bench before her, burping loudly as she stuffed down each taco with delight. Waluigi rolled his eyes, annoyed at Daisy's gassy predicament, but somewhat satisfied due to the large amount of money he received from Daisy. Toadette came running from the eastern direction, having just flew all around Seaside Hill.

"Heya, Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she had her hands behind her back, turning around briefly to see Daisy fart loudly, gasping as she noticed Daisy's shorts puffing up from the tuba like flatulence, "Oh my! Daisy sure knows how to make an orchestra with her body!"

Waluigi shook his head in annoyance, his arms folded. "I really don't like the tuba. It sounds so stupid, like everything else."

Toadette turned back to Waluigi as she tilted her head to the right. "You know, maybe if you were more happy, you wouldn't be such a big meanie."

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, hearing Daisy fart again. "Well, maybe if the world didn't hate me, I wouldn't be so negative all the time!" He retorted.


	156. Chapter 156

Waluigi finished cleaning up his taco stand as he stood in front of it, his hands on his hips as he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around, screaming as he flailed his arms, seeing Daisy in her sports outfit again.

"Heya, Wally! Got those tacos that make me super gassy?" Daisy asked as she giggled, holding her hands together.

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head, pulling out a fresh plate of tacos. "Here. Will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

Daisy grabbed the entire plate and gobbled the tacos down, burping loudly in Waluigi's face. As Waluigi was about to comment, Daisy farted loudly, causing Waluigi to flip out as he grabbed Daisy and tossed her into the water, storming off as he didn't feel like selling tacos anymore.


	157. Chapter 157

Waluigi was back at his taco stand, having installed security cameras to spot any pesky seagulls. He also had a security camera set up to spot Princess Daisy. Upon being comfortable, Waluigi stepped behind the counter, only to his horror, spotting Daisy inside the taco stand, burping loudly as it echoed throughout the stand, munching on more than half of the tacos.

"Daisy!" Waluigi exclaimed as he pulled the brown hair on his head, rushing towards Daisy and choking her, his eyes bloodshot. "You pigheaded glutton! Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Daisy farted as she giggled, opening her eyes. "Oh, you know me. I love being gassy!" She then burped right in Waluigi's face, following with another loud poot.

Waluigi was beyond pissed. He grabbed several unfinished tacos, and stuffed them alongside Daisy into an oven, cooking both alive. Daisy screamed as her farts only made the inside of the oven hotter, with Waluigi not caring as he cleaned up the inside of his taco stand.


	158. Chapter 158

Waluigi finished cleaning up his taco stand as he had several tacos placed on the wooden tables outside, due to spraying inside the taco stand. A lone seagull landed on the roof, causing the entire place to collapse. Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he tucked down his purple cap.

"All that hard work, gone to waste..." Waluigi muttered angrily as he shrugged, "Oh well. At least I still have the tacos." He then grabbed some of the tacos, holding them in his hands. "Tacos! Fresh tacos, now fifty cents less!"

Suddenly, a large line of Nokis arrived, all of them clamoring for tacos as they held green dollar bills. Waluigi smirked as he exchanged the Nokis' money with the tacos.


	159. Chapter 159

Waluigi had his taco stand up and running again, filled with plenty of hungry customers of all different sorts, all of them willing to pay hefty amounts of cash for tacos. Waluigi looked around, smiling as there was no sign of Daisy nearby.

"Excellent!' Waluigi exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. "Now I can finally sell my tacos in peace!"

Suddenly, Daisy's bit butt popped up in front of Waluigi, letting out a loud, tuba like blast into his face, followed by a rotten eggy smell. Waluigi fanned the stench away with his right hand, his facial expression being extremely annoyed as Daisy giggled, her hands behind her back as she was in her sports uniform.

"Did you like my little surprise for you?" Daisy asked as she blinked several times, letting out a cute little poot.

Waluigi grabbed Daisy and stuffed her into a giant taco, then placing the taco inside a giant microwave. Daisy screamed for help as Waluigi continued serving tacos to the hungry customers.


	160. Chapter 160

Waluigi walked towards his taco stand, to see that seagulls were all over it again, much to his dismay. He screamed as he pulled down his purple cap, pulling out his purple colored tennis racket and trying to wack the seagulls, which started to fly away.

"Go on! Beat it!" Waluigi exclaimed furiously as he panted frantically, watching all of the seagulls flying towards the north. He shook his head as he tossed his tennis racket away, grumbling to himself as he inspected his taco stand. "Dumb birds... I'll never understand them..."

Upon going behind the yellow counter, Waluigi discovered Daisy and Toadette, who were both having some of the leftover tacos from the other night, both of the girls having slightly pudgy stomachs. Toadette burped loudly while in response Daisy farted loudly, lifting her legs up to reveal her orange shorts being puffed up by her tuba like flatulence. Waluigi groaned in annoyance as he picked up both Daisy and Toadette, tossing them over the counter as he got started immediately on a new batch.


	161. Chapter 161

Waluigi finished cleaning up his taco stand as he sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "I hate seagulls... stupid pesky birds ruining everything they seek..."

Dry Bowser was reading on the rooftop of the taco stand, glancing down at Waluigi. "Why don't you get a security camera to spy seagulls and zap them?"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "Well, it's a bit expensive... I don't want to pay too much."

Dry Bowser rolled his orange eyes to the back. "You're too cheap to actually spend all the money you collected."

"...You could say something that..." Waluigi chuckled, suddenly being hit in the face by a taco as he fell on the ground. The being who tossed the taco being a lone red crab who snuck in.


	162. Chapter 162

Waluigi looked around, hiding behind some bushes as he was being wary of his surroundings. He then felt the ground shake, of which the bushes all fell into the hole.

"What the?" Waluigi gawked as he ran towards his taco stand, only to trip and fall into another pitfall that was created from another shake, screaming as he failed to prevent himself from falling. "Wah!"

All the quakes were coming from Daisy, who was farting a storm as she continued munching on all the tacos inside Waluigi's Taco Stand, giggling after every fart, which got louder and more disgusting.


	163. Chapter 163

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his arms, standing behind the counter as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "What am I doing?" He asked himself as he glanced up at the clear blue sky. "No, what the actual hell am I doing?"

Silence. Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Why am I still selling tacos?" Waluigi asked himself as he blinked. "I mean, I have plenty of parties to attend and ruin! I have many sports to participate in! I have many lives to ruin for my own personal enjoyment!" He sighed as he grabbed a taco, looking at it as he held it in his right hand. "But no, I decide just to be in this overused tropical place, doing nothing but selling tacos!"

Glancing at it for a few seconds, he took a couple of bites out of it as he sighed, looking at the nearly finished taco.

"This is my life. Just abandoning the things I was solely created for just to make tacos." Waluigi sighed as he shook his head, "And the only actual friends I have are Wario, Toadette, and that fart factory Daisy." He closed his eyes as he looked down, holding down his purple cap. "What is my life...?"


	164. Chapter 164

Waluigi finished cleaning up his taco stand after spending all day yesterday questioning his life, seeing hundreds of thousands of Nokis all lined up for his tacos. As Waluigi was prepared to make a fresh new batch, Toadette popped out of one of the ovens, giggling as she clapped her hands together.

"Surprised at seeing so many Nokis here?" Toadette asked as she blinked several times. "You can thank me! I used my friendly nature to tell them all about this place!"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Yes, I am surprised. I'm content with having hundreds of customers, but not hundreds of thousands." He shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "As long as I'm actually doing something, and as long as I make money out of this, I guess I can deal with this."

Toadette squealed joyfully as she tightly hugged Waluigi. "That's the spirit, Wally!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he noticed Toadette was hugging his stomach, getting to work on the tacos.


	165. Chapter 165

Waluigi stretched his arms as he returned to his taco stand, having been wrecked from a certain earlier encounter. He was too weak to go behind his taco stand, groaning in pain as he fell lfat on his face.

"Well, on the plus side, at least this place is nowhere as bad as Windy..." Waluigi muttered as he coughed in pain, "It may be boring as hell, but at least there's no jerks who mindlessly attack me for no reason..."

Suddenly, Daisy landed on top of Waluigi, munching on several tacos while wearing her sports outfit. Waluigi groaned in pain as he whimpered, hoping it wouldn't get worse. Daisy farted loudly, giggling as she moved her butt a few times, letting out more silent, but deadly farts. Due to Daisy being on him, Waluigi couldn't move, and he screamed in horror and pain as he was forced to smell Daisy's awful farts.


	166. Chapter 166

Waluigi finished cleaning up his taco stand as Toadette approached it, giggling as she had her hands behind her back.

"So, Wally, you got your taco stand back in order!" Toadette exclaimed as she blinked.

Waluigi sighed as he took out a taco, munching on it. "Yeah. Considering that it keeps toppling itself down over and over, it's a wonder it's still well and up." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I just have to make sure that I don't overcook the tacos..."

And as he said that, the taco stand was getting overfilled with tacos, causing the taco stand to explode. Toadette looked at Waluigi, who had an incredibly annoyed look on his face. Toadette whistled as she walked away, giving Waluigi some time to breathe.


	167. Chapter 167

Waluigi finished cleaning up shop as he took in all the money he gained for the day, putting the large piles of green dollars bills inside his taco stand, next to unsold tacos. He dusted his hands a few times as he laughed, placing his hands on his hips as he nodded. He then turned to his left, to see Daisy and Toadette both standing there, with Daisy in her regular dress.

"Oh great." Waluigi groaned as he folded his arms together. "It's the taco loving duo. What do you want, more tacos?"

"More than ever!" Daisy squealed as she held her hands together, squealing.

Toadette giggled as she was clapping her hands. "Yeah! We're totally up for some right now!"

"Well, too bad." Waluigi bluntly put it as he grabbed both Daisy and Toadette, tossing them into the clear blue sky as he shook his head. "Waluigi Time."


	168. Chapter 168

Waluigi entered his taco stand, to see plenty of unsold tacos. He folded his arms as he shook his head, undecided on what to do with the tacos. Suddenly, an idea hit him as he heard the giggling of Toadette.

"Well, look who came here just in time!" Waluigi exclaimed as he turned around, placing his hands on the yellow counter. "Hey Toadette! I got some free tacos, you want some?"

Toadette giggled as she ran over towards the counter, holding her hands together as she nodded. "You bet! I'm feeling pretty hungry right now!"

Waluigi carried all the unsold tacos, dropping them all on Toadette, burying her in the process. Toadette giggled as she popped out of the tacos, preparing to eat them when Waluigi placed his right hand in front of her.

"That'll be one thousand, two hundred, and ninety five dollars and thirty one cents!" Waluigi exclaimed as he smirked deviously.

Toadette gasped in horror as she shook her head in dismay. "What? You said it was free!"

"...Free to dump on you, not for you to eat!" Waluigi insisted as he laughed. Toadette started crying in response.


	169. Chapter 169

Waluigi was having a hugely successful day at his Taco Stand in Seaside Hill. From the common Noki and Egg Pawns to the various different creatures from the world all over, Waluigi was more immensely successful than before.

"You know, I still always question whether or not selling tacos and making a huge profit off them is a good thing to be doing indefinitely forever," Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, laughing it off as he grabbed another tray of tacos and handed them to a well paying Noki, taking all the green dollar bills. "But there's something that's satisfying about doing this. And I think I can attribute to actually being wanted." He then grabbed another plate of tacos, raising it high in the air. "Fresh batch of sugary enhanced tacos, only five dollars and thirty cents!"

All of the paying customers cheered as they paid Waluigi even more, with Waluigi laughing as he was banking on all the tacos he crafted with his own hands.


	170. Chapter 170

Waluigi headed back to his taco stand, to see his worst nightmare once again. Not only was it the extremely gassy Princess Daisy, who was farting a storm in her tight orange shorts, but there were plenty of pesky seagulls all trying to snatch up the tacos inside.

"Damn it! How much of this nonsense do I have to go through?" Waluigi exclaimed as he picked up several pebbles and chucked them at the seagulls, shooing them away. "Get! Beat it! None of these are for you, you rats with wings!"

Daisy giggled as she had both of her hands on her big butt, letting out more deep pitch, tuba like farts as she was feeling hungry. "Hey Wally, how about some of them tacos? My stomach demands a great sacrifice to make me even gassier!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh sure, I'll give you all the tacos in the world!" He then grabbed a full plate of fresh tacos, stuffing them all down Daisy's mouth at once as he then grabbed Daisy and stuffed her inside a gigantic taco, wrapping her within it as he turned her into a living burrito, picking her up and chucking her in the salty sea behind the taco stand. Waluigi watched with his lanky arms folded as the burrito sunk, with Daisy unable to scream due to the tacos being stuffed down her mouth. Once the bubbles stopped appearing, Waluigi resumed selling tacos. He knew Daisy would be revived with ease, but he was relieved that for the rest of the day, he wouldn't have to put up with her flatulent fueled tomboyish attitude.


	171. Chapter 171

Waluigi came back from being in the Dry Dry Desert, having taken a little vacation from his taco stand. When he came back to his taco stand, he gasped in shocked to see mountains of tacos everywhere, with Toadette moaning weakly as she was lying in the middle, having a slightly pudgy stomach.

"Damn it, Toadette, what did you do this time?" Waluigi asked as he placed his hands on his hips in an annoyed matter, glaring down at Toadette. "Well? I'm waiting!"

Toadette lifted herself up as she burped loudly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I got bored of waiting for you, and I was hungry for tacos, so I sorta tried making them myself..." She giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, letting out a cute little poot. "I guess I should leave the taco making to you..."

Waluigi groaned as he planted his right palm on his face, shaking his head. "Why do I bother try reasoning with you...?" He growled in annoyance.


	172. Chapter 172

Waluigi returned to his Taco Stand after being on Shy Guy's Perplex Express, having stashed several hundred yellow coins in his black overalls. He then turned the sign on his taco stand, making go from closed to open as a huge line of Nokis and Egg Pawns suddenly showed up.

"Well, back to doing what makes me productive and gets me easy money!" Waluigi stated as he opened his cash register, pulling out his bunch of yellow coins as he kissed them, placing them all inside the cash register as he held a plate of tacos. "All right, who wants these tacos?"

The line of Nokis and Egg Pawns all screamed with joy as they overcrowded Waluigi, causing the taco stand to collapse on itself as the Nokis and Egg Pawns popped out of the rubble, munching on tacos as they tossed their green dollar bills at Waluigi, who laughed greedily as he happily accepted all the money, snatching them with ease.


	173. Chapter 173

Waluigi was making batches after batches of tacos, placing the plate all on top of each other on the yellow counter, to the point that the open window was completely stuffed with tacos. Toadette walked up to the stand, tilting her head to the right as she looked at the overflowing plates of tacos, her hands behind her back.

"Gosh, that's a lotta tacos!" Toadette exclaimed innocently as she blinked, touching one of the tacos.

Suddenly, the plates all collapsed, falling on top of Toadette and burying her. Waluigi turned around, looking down to see Toadette popping her head out of the mess, the plates breaking apart.

"Sorry, Wally! I didn't mean to do that!" Toadette apologized as she giggled innocently, taking a taco and eating it as she munched on it with glee.

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he made more tacos for potential hungry customers. "Whatever." He muttered, not really caring about Toadette's plight.


	174. Chapter 174

Waluigi was cleaning up the inside of his taco stand as he whistled to himself. He then heard something on the rooftop, prompting him to walk out as he saw the pesky seagulls again.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Waluigi exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air, placing them on his hips afterwards. "Will you damn, firggin' birds get lost already? These tacos aren't for you!"

The seagulls overheard Waluigi, flying off the roof and attacking him. Waluigi screamed as he tried punching the seagulls, but they kept poking him. Toadette skipped towards the taco stand, only to see Waluigi and the seagulls having a tussle with each other.

"...You know, I don't feel like having a taco today..." Toadette muttered as she turned around, walking back as if she didn't see anything.


	175. Chapter 175

Waluigi was still selling tacos in his taco stand in Seaside Hill, watching as the line of hungry Nokis decreased. Once he sold a plate of tacos to the last standing Noki, he folded his arms as he looked around, scouting no more Nokis to sell tacos too.

"Hmm... this is a predicament..." Waluigi muttered to himself as he shook his head, turning to his left to see Toadette standing there, her hands behind her back. Waluigi sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you want some tacos, too."

"How did you know?" Toadette sang as she twirled around, floating in the air and kissing Waluigi on the check. Waluigi pushed Toadette away from him, crafting a plate of fresh tacos as he gave them to Toadette.

Toadette squealed with delight, skipping towards one of the wooden benches to join several friendly green shelled Nokis as she sat down, munching on the tacos with delight, while Waluigi rolled his eyes, sighing.


	176. Chapter 176

Waluigi finished making his new batches of tacos as he spotted the hordes of hungry Nokis rushing towards his taco stand. He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, glancing down to see Toadette, who was waiting for her tacos.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Waluigi exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air angrily, "You're the first in line? Yet again?"

Toadette squealed with joy as she winked, placing her hands behind her back. "Uh huh! I want some yummy tacos in my tummy!"

"Oh, I'll give you delicious tacos, all right..." Waluigi muttered as he stuffed several tacos down Toadette's mouth, picking her up and tossing her into the water behind the taco stand. He sighed of relief, tilting his purple cap forward. "Huh. This does lower stress." He nodded his head, heading back inside his taco stand and getting ready to serve the impending rush.


	177. Chapter 177

Waluigi was back in his Taco Stand, having installed a scarecrow to chase away the seagulls, even though seagulls and crows weren't the exact same thing. But it's expected, since Waluigi was not that bright. Anyway, Waluigi waited for any potential customers to arrive.

"Well, it sure is a great day to sell tacos." Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, looking up at the clear blue sky, "Nothing can ruin this beautiful day!"

Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder cracked the sky as it turned immediately dark, giant storm clouds forming over Seaside Hill as it began pouring harshly. Waluigi sighed as he shook his head.

"Well, at least my taco stand is still standing..." Waluigi muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a bolt of bright, white lightning struck the taco stand, setting it on fire, before it finally collapsed, crushing Waluigi and all the tacos he made.


	178. Chapter 178

Waluigi sighed as he was munching on some of the tacos he made, feeling a bit down. "Wah, it's always the same old crap every day here..."

Toadette was standing across from Waluigi, her arms on the yellow counter as she was above the ground, tilting her head to the right. "Gee, Wally, why don't you try to do something interesting?"

Waluigi scoffed as he eyed Toadette. "I've literally done everything in regards to having a taco stand, Toadette. I think I know when I'm losing my touch." He shook his head as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe trying to get my own game was a better idea."

Toadette grabbed Waluigi by the face, holding him with both of her hands. "Come on, Wally! You gotta be positive! It'll get better!"

Waluigi growled as he rolled his eyes. "I doubt it," He mumbled, annoyed.


	179. Chapter 179

"Here you go." Waluigi stated as he handed a plate full of tacos to a paying green Noki, taking the green dollar bills and placing them away in the cash register as Toadette approached the taco stand. Waluigi folded his arms. "Let me guess, twenty tacos?"

Toadette held her hands together as she giggled. "Actually, just one taco. I wanna appreciate the nice taste."

Waluigi took a step back, somewhat surprised. "Wow. You're actually laying off all this spiciness. I'm impressed." He then handed Toadette a lone, single taco. "All right. Enjoy."

Toadette squealed with joy as she took the taco, glancing back up at Waluigi. "Wait, aren't you gonna take my money?"

Waluigi shook his head, folding his arms. "Wah. I already got a butt load of money." He laughed as he shrugged. "In fact, I'm gonna make another batch right now! Wah ha ha!"


	180. Chapter 180

"Hiya, Wally!" Toadette greeted as she placed her hands behind her back, blinking several times. "You got any yummy tacos for me tonight?"

Waluigi was massaging his mustache, glancing down at Toadette as he scoffed. "Ha. You're late, kiddo. I just sold the last bunch to a couple of Grabber badniks."

Toadette sniffled as she held her hands together, her lips trembling. "B-but... I wanna have a couple of tacos..." She began crying softly as she rubbed her eyes.

Waluigi shook his head as he folded his arms. "Oh shush, kid. I can always make more tacos tomorrow." Toadette began crying loudly as she collapsed, falling to her tiny knees as she started bawling, with Waluigi sighing in annoyance. "It's no use."

"That's my line!" Silver shouted as he tossed a wooden barrel at Waluigi, knocking him out.


	181. Chapter 181

"Tacos! I got tacos!" Waluigi exclaimed as he held a plate of fresh tacos. "Tacos here!"

Nobody responded.

Waluigi grumbled as he raised the plate of tacos higher. "They have extra special sauce that makes them even tastier!"

Still no response. Waluigi closed his eyes as he sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.

"All right. They're half price!" He exclaimed, hoping to get a response this time.

Suddenly, all of Seaside Hill began to shake violently as a huge line of Nokis, Egg Pawns, Buzzbombers, and Grabber badniks arrived, all of them wanting the half priced tacos. Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands, selling the tacos at a fast pace as he made more profit than he imagined.


	182. Chapter 182

"Do you want this taco or not?" Waluigi asked impatiently, holding a super spicy taco as he was dealing with a rather annoying customer.

The bored blue Buzzbomber droned as he floated in the air. "Well... is... it... spicy... because... I don't... really... actually... on... that... note..." He continued droning on, his eyes narrowed.

Waluigi had an extremely annoyed look on his face, his mustache drooping down as his left eye twitched. The Buzzbomber continued to drone while the other customers continued eating their tacos.

"The stupid crap I put up with..." Waluigi muttered to himself in annoyance as he sighed, shaking his head. "Where did I go wrong?"


	183. Chapter 183

Waluigi was back in Seaside Hill, heading to his taco stand to gawk, seeing Toadette selling tacos to several Nokis. He shook his head in disbelief as Toadette waved goodbye to the running off Nokis, selling the tacos for free.

"Augh! You little brat!" Waluigi exclaimed angrily as he ran right to his Taco Stand, grabbing Toadette and shaking her violently. "Why did you sell all the tacos! Let alone for free, and let alone why you're in here to even begin with!"

Toadette giggled innocently as she tilted her head to the right. "Oh Wally dolly, I'm just being a good Samaritan! I'm giving these friendly folks some food for free!"

Waluigi dropped Toadette as he folded his arms in annoyance. "Ugh. I can't believe I'm good friends with you." He sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Well, I hope you liked your little scientific experiment, because this won't happen again!"

Toadette blinked a few times, giggling as she shrugged. "That's my Wally!"


	184. Chapter 184

Waluigi yawned as he looked at his wristwatch. He then turned around, seeing all of the leftover tacos he had left. He then turtned to the forward, seeing plenty of customers still eating up the tacos. As Waluigi was prepared to leave, Toadette ran up to the taco stand.

"Hey Wally! You got any extra tacos left?" Toadette asked as she held her hands together, bouncing up and down. "Daisy wanted some, but she couldn't come here herself because she's sick!"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head curiously. "Sick? Is that why I haven't seen here at all?"

Toadette nodded as she frowned. "Yeah. She really has a bad flu."

Waluigi shrugged as he gave Toadette a handful of tacos. "Eh. Why not. I'm not that cruel." As Toadette prepared to head northward, Waluigi called out, pointing at her, "That will be one thousand, two hundred, and ninety five dollars and thirty five cents!"


	185. Chapter 185

Waluigi was going for a swim in Seaside Hill, heading to his taco stand several minutes after drying off. He wasn't wearing any of his clothes, instead wearing a purple towel around his lanky body as he had his purple cap on, approaching his taco stand to see the pesky seagulls going about it again. Waluigi growled as he prepared to take on the seagulls, but Toadette jumped right in front of him, stopping him.

"Wah! Move it, kid!" Waluigi exclaimed as he took out his slingshot, aiming at the seagulls. "I'm going to take out these stupid friggin' birds!"

Toadette waved her hands at Waluigi. "Wally, no! Please leave these seagulls alone!" She held her hands together as she shook her head. "They're just really hungry and want some yummy tacos!"

The seagulls squawked as they snatched the leftover tacos from the inside, flying away. Waluigi screamed as he tossed off his purple towel, revealing his naked body as he fired several pebbles at the thieving seagulls. Toadette blushed madly as she covered her mouth with her hands, not believing what was occurring before her, seeing Waluigi naked for the first time in her entire life.


	186. Chapter 186

"Hmm..." Waluigi commented as he looked at one of his many tacos, deciding to take a taste of it. Munching it for a few seconds, he immediately spat it out as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Bleh! These taste terrible!"

He then checked all of the leftover taco, taking bits off as he tasted them, spitting them out immediately.

"Wah! What the hell is wrong with me?" Waluigi exclaimed as he dropped the tacos, shaking his hands. "These taste terrible! I gotta get rid of hem!"

Later, Waluigi was selling the disgusting tacos to the seagulls, who didn't mind snatching them away with ease.


	187. Chapter 187

"Well, back to the taco stand..." Waluigi muttered as he walked up to his taco stand, seeing that it was in disrepair again. He sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head while placing his hands on his hips. "And once more, my stand looks like crap."

Toadette popped up from behind Waluigi, merrily munching on a taco as she gulped it down. "Fret not, Wally! You can do anything when you put your mind to it!" She squealed joyfully.

Waluigi eyed Toadette oddly as he shook his head. "That doesn't help me one bit."

"Well... it should." Toadette commented as she finished up her taco, burping loudly as she giggled, holding her hands together.

Waluigi sighed as he approached his taco stand, working on it to make it better than before, with Toadette watching as she munched on another taco.


	188. Chapter 188

Waluigi whistled as he was in the process of making new tacos. Toadette skipped over to see Waluigi, curious as ever as she jumped up, placing her arms on the yellow counter.

"Hey Wally! Wally!" Toadette called out as she blinked several times. "Making tacos?"

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Of course, you dunce! What else do you think I'm doing?"

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Well, I was wandering around Seaside Hill, and I found this great pretzel shop run by a friendly old Relicanth!" She rubbed the back of her head. "It was called The Soggy Pretzel... I think. Anyway!" She giggled as she clapped her hands together. "I had one of those soggy pretzels, and it was so yummy! It made me think that you should make your tacos soggy, Wally!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at Toadette. "Who in the world would want a soggy taco?" He retorted as he shook his head in disgust.

Toadette giggled innocently as she meekly shrugged, with Waluigi sighing in annoyance.


	189. Chapter 189

Waluigi was munching on some of his freshly made tacos as he noticed that Toadette was approaching the taco stand, bawling her eyes out. Waluigi gulped the taco he was holding down as he folded his arms.

"Wah. What's up with ya, kid?" Waluigi asked as he eyed Toadette suspiciously.

Toadette sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, opening them as tears came down. "I failed a math test..."

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "So?" He asked, obviously not interested.

Toadette began crying loudly as she fell on her butt, kicking her feet about. "And now I have to repeat the third grade! Wah!" She bawled, covering her eyes with her hands.

Waluigi simply shook his head in disappointment at Toadette as he resumed eating his tacos. He knew that Toadette graduated school years ago.


	190. Chapter 190

"Hmm... things are getting quiet again." Waluigi muttered as he was finished making several tacos, folding his arms together as he looked around, wondering if anyone would genuinely come. "I sure wish I had some business tonight."

Toadette popped out of Waluigi's purple cap from the top, giggling. "Like little old me, right?"

"No, not like you!" Waluigi retorted as he pushed Toadette off of his purple cap, pointing at her. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Toadette farted loudly as she giggled, placing her hands on her face. "Nope! I'm just being a cute, gassy gal!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at Toadette as he tossed a taco at her face. Toadette giggled, licking the sauce from the taco and gulping it as she gleefully bounced, asking for more. Waluigi sighed as he shook his head in disgust.


	191. Chapter 191

"Tacos!" Waluigi called out as he held a plate of tacos above his head with both his hands. "Get your stinkin' tacos here!"

A large line of Nokis and Egg Pawns were lined up to buy off the tacos from Waluigi, who gladly accepted all the green dollar bills as he chucked them in a large pile of dollar bills next to him. Waluigi had an electrical ray installed, to zap any pesky seagulls that tried approaching the taco stand.**_  
_**

"Yes, keep paying me with all your dosh!" Waluigi exclaimed as he laughed, turning his head to the right to see Toadette standing there, somewhat creepily. "Wah! What are you doing here, twerpette?"

Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "Why, I just wanted to see your cute, hideous face, Wally! That, and I'm famished!" She placed her hands behind her back, puffing her cheeks up. "Can I have some tacos pwease?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he tossed a couple of tacos at Toadette, knocking her down. Waluigi then resumed selling the rest of his tacos to the paying customers, who didn't care about the way they were treated, they just wanted tacos.


	192. Chapter 192

"Rev up those fryers, Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she walked towards the taco stand, licking her lips together. "Cause I am sure hungry for some spicy, yummy tacos!"

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his long, lanky arms. "So we're resorting to use old, overused memes now?" He retorted as he narrowed his eyes at Toadette.

Toadette jumped up, placing her hands on the yellow counter as she shook her head. "Well, you would feel like the material is running into the ground too when you have nearly two hundred chapters!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Yet you're working at that Pizza Hut in Station Square, which has just about five hundred chapters."

"Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it?" Toadette giggled as she tilted her head back and forth, "Anyway, I'm starving! How about you get me those tacos now, sweet twig?"

Waluigi eyed Toadette suspiciously a she began making several tacos. "Sweet twig? Of all the stupid names..."


	193. Chapter 193

It was starting to rain in Seaside Hill, and Waluigi was walking to his taco stand, to see that several Egg Pawns were rading it, breaking apart the foundation as three of them took a load of tacos away. Waluigi shook with rage as Toadette skipped along, turning her head to the left to see Waluigi, then turning around, gasping as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, shocked to see the Egg Pawns causing trouble.

"Oh golly gosh goodness!" Toadette exclaimed innocently as she shook her head, "Those mean Eggman's robots are wrecking the place!"

Waluigi then took out his purple, thorny whip. "I'm gonna wreck them! WAH!" He cried as he charged at them, whipping the crap out of them as the Egg Pawns screamed in pain.

Toadette watched as she clapped in glee, cheering for Waluigi as she was jumping giddily. Waluigi easily gained his taco stand back, having broken all of the Egg Pawns. He picked up one of the stolen tacos and munched on it, enjoying his spicy victory.


	194. Chapter 194

Waluigi was working on more tacos as Toadette skipped over, there to give Waluigi his daily dose of cuteness.

"Hey Wally! Do you think that you should try attracting new customers?" Toadette asked as she blinked a few times. "Do ya?"

Waluigi glanced up at Toadette, holding a bunch of tacos in his hands. "Why would I want to do that?" He growled.

Toadette innocently placed her hands behind her back, shrugging. "Well, things do seem to feel like they're getting a little bland. Don't you wanna have this place always exciting in different ways?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm... I guess you got a point." He then shrugged as he placed the tacos on a plate, snatching one and munching on it. "But eh, I don't care. So long as people acknowledge that I exist and give me their money, I'm content with anything."

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands up to her face. "Well gosh, Wal! That's a nice positive spin to things!" She then blew a kiss to Waluigi as she sat at one of the wooden benches, with Waluigi ignoring the kiss as he prepared more tacos.


	195. Chapter 195

Waluigi was at his taco stand alongside Toadette, looking for anybody to drop by at the taco stand. Things were eerily silent, as Waluigi was constantly scouting, going from searching left and right to making new batches of tacos, of which he gave to Toadette to make sure they wouldn't go to waste.

"Seen anybody yet?" Waluigi asked as he ran back.

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head in response. "Nope! Still nobody here, Wally!"

Waluigi sighed as he put a plate of fresh tacos on the green counter, going back to making more as Toadette snatched the tacos, gulping them down with delight. "Ugh. Maybe I should do some television advertisement, or something. Or get myself on the Internet. Either one."


	196. Chapter 196

Waluigi finished up making the last batch of tacos as he placed them on the yellow counter, waiting for any customers to come. Suddenly, thunder boomed as dark clouds showed up around Seaside Hill, rain pouring heavily as Waluigi folded his arms, looking around to see if anybody would buy the tacos.

"Hello, fresh tacos here!" Waluigi called out as he shook his head. "To think, I could be pushing innocent idiots off edges by now..."

Suddenly a couple of seagulls showed up, trying to take the tacos as Waluigi pulled out a slingshot, firing pebbles at them as he defended his tacos, which attracted more seagulls as it began to rain more.


	197. Chapter 197

Waluigi opened his eyes as he looked around, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. It was another slow day at his taco stand in Seaside Hill.

"I'm not having as many customers as I used to." Waluigi grumbled as he folded his arms. "It must be that stupid old Relicanth and his soggy pretzels stealing my business."

"Or," Dry Bowser interrupted as he was resting on top of a nearby palm tree, "Maybe it's because you treat your customers like crap and it puts them off from coming here."

"What?" Waluigi snapped as he shook his right fist at Dry Bowser, holding three tacos in his left hand. "No! It's just that they're sick of having tacos constantly!" After a few seconds, he growled as he tucked his purple cap down. "Oh who am I kidding, you're right."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his skeletal arms together, with Waluigi moping as there was not a single customer around.


	198. Chapter 198

Waluigi was fixing up his taco stand as Toadette and Dry Bowser were watching on one of the wooden benches, with Toadette munching on the leftover tacos Waluigi had inside the taco stand as Dry Bowser had his skeletal arms folded.

"You think Wally could use some words of encouragement?" Toadette asked as she blinked, turning her head to Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser glanced at Toadette, shrugging as he closed his eyes. "Meh. Even if we did, he would just shrug it off."

"I heard that!" Waluigi barked back as he hammered a nail into the taco stand, only for it to collapse as he was crushed, his left lanky leg poking out of the rubble, twitching in pain. Toadette gasped as Dry Bowser chuckled.


	199. Chapter 199

Waluigi watched as the snow was dropping heavily in Seaside Hill, which was due to a large blizzard passing by overhead, the darkened sky lighted up the falling snow. Waluigi was munching on one of the many tacos he had made, waiting for any customer to show up.

But to his annoyance, only Toadette was there, simply to give him some company.

"Hey Mr. Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, wearing her normal dress despite the blizzard blowing harsh cold winds towards the sea, holding onto the yellow counter. "Isn't this snow quite something? It's so soft and cool!"

Waluigi grumbled as he shook his head. "I still haven't seen any customers in a long while. Are you sure you spread word around?"

Toadette giggled again as she winked with her right eye. "Come on, Wal! Don't worry, I told a lot of people about your taco stand!" She then hugged Waluigi, warming herself up. "You'll see some new and familiar faces soon!"

Waluigi sighed as he looked up at the stormy sky. "Oh, I can only hope..."


	200. Chapter 200

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Wow. Just wow. Literally, 200 chapters of Waluigi and his taco stand. Two hundred chapters of Toadette being cute and all that jazz. You would think that I would get bored or run out of steam... ha ha. Anyway, here's a chapter that's bigger than usual, for obvious reasons. And it's also the return of a certain gassy princess...

* * *

Waluigi was in his taco stand, having just gotten there as it was the morning. He still had plenty of plates containing tacos he made from last night and several days ago inside his taco stand, wondering if he'll ever sell again.

"Well, this sucks." Waluigi bluntly put it as he folded his lanky arms, being as cranky as one would normally expect Waluigi to be. "Even if I offer free tacos, no one apparently will stop this low to come try it."

"Did someone say free tacos?" Princess Daisy gleefully exclaimed, wearing her normal yellow dress as she suddenly popped up right in front of the yellow counter, spooking Waluigi, who jumped high into the air and hit his head on the ceiling, making a colossal crash that shook the entire taco stand.

"Wah! What the hell are you doing here?" Waluigi gawked as he slammed his hands on the counter.

Daisy giggled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Oh Wally, I was ruling over my kingdom in Sarasaland all the while! Why else did you think I stopped showing up?"

"...To give me some peace and quiet." Waluigi angrily muttered as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "At least tell me you got a new diet, or something."

Princess Daisy farted loudly, her tuba like flatulence echoing throughout the beach as she giggled innocently, with Waluigi glaring right at her.

"Nope! I'm still just as farty as ever!" Daisy gleefully exclaimed as she farted loudly again, opening her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Although I keep getting brown poopy stains on my butt for some reason..."

"Gee, I wonder why." Waluigi growled as he head someone munching on his tacos, turning around to spot Toadette. "What the? How long have you been in here?"

Toadette burped loudly as she giggled, facing Waluigi. "Long enough to appreciate how yummy these tacos are!" She then noticed Daisy, waving at her as she burped loudly.

Daisy farted in response, waving back as she laughed. Waluigi buried his face in his hands as Toadette jumped up onto the counter, having a conversation via gas. Toadette burped while Daisy farted, both of their gasses echoing throughout the beach as Waluigi moaned to himself.

"Two hundred chapters... two hundred chapters of this crap." Waluigi mumbled underneath his breath as he shook his head in shame. "Oh why me...?"


	201. Chapter 201

Waluigi finished fixing up his taco stand as he stood outside of it, his hands on his hips as he smiled, shaking his head.

"There. Now my beautiful taco stand feels brand new again." Waluigi commented as he turned around, pulling out a yellow megaphone as he exclaimed, "FRESH TACOS, FOR HALF PRICE! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE FRESH!"

Suddenly, a large line of different customers, several of them that Waluigi has never seen before, showed up right at the taco stand, all of them clamoring for tacos as Waluigi smiled, his arms folded.

"Heh. I guess renovating caught the attention of the tourists." Waluigi commented as he munched on a taco he pulled out from behind him, gulping down. "Maybe I should fix up the taco stand more frequently. Wa ha ha!"


	202. Chapter 202

Waluigi sold enough tacos to make his quota for the day, as he placed a final plate of tacos on his yellow counter. Oddly enough, he hasn't seen Daisy or Toadette around.

"Hmm. I guess those two dorks took the memo and finally are letting me be in peace." Waluigi commented as he stretched his arms, "Well, that's good enough for me. Maybe I'll-"

Suddenly, the taco stand was blasted by a bright, white light, engulfing it as it caused the entire place to go up in flames. Waluigi screamed as he flailed his arms about, running around in circles as several miles from the west stood Genesect, who was going on a rampage.

"MUST... **DESTROY... _EVERYTHING IN SEASIDE HILL._**" Genesect buzzed as he fired more blasters, wrecking the beautiful beach as the various customers eating their tacos all fled the area, with Waluigi stop, dropping, and rolling in a pathetic attempt to get the red hot flames off of him.


	203. Chapter 203

Waluigi was heading back to his taco stand when he saw Princess Daisy and Toadette having a burping contest with each other, both of them wearing their normal dresses. Waluigi folded his arms in annoyance as he glared at Daisy and Toadette.

"Really, girls? I just got here, too." Waluigi growled in annoyance.

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she shrugged, burping loudly as she giggled afterward. "Well, like Shrek always said, better out than in!" She then let out a rotten loud fart, sighing of relief as she laughed afterward.

Toadette giggled as she wafted Daisy's flatulence away from her with her right hand. "Yeah, don't be a party pooper, Wally! Join us!"

Waluigi shook his head as he walked past them, jumping behind his yellow counter as he glanced at all the unsold tacos inside. "No thank you. It's bad enough that I have to have you two gas bags as customers, let alone you two being my most successful." He sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Oh well, at least that certain green dork isn't here to ruin the mood..."


	204. Chapter 204

Waluigi had finished making a new batch of tacos as Daisy and Toadette popped up, both being the first customers there. Waluigi sighed as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"Don't you two have anything better to do with your time?" Waluigi asked in an annoyed tone.

Daisy and Toadette both shook their heads, smiling obnoxiously.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he narrowed his eyes even further. "You know there's a pretzel stand ran by an old rock type fish and a lemonade stand ran by a plant lady nearby, yes? Why don't you both go over there?"

"Because..." Toadette trailed off as she giggled, holding her hands up to her face, "We love you, Wally!"

Daisy farted loudly as she wafted her gas away from her with her left hand. "Yeah! And your tacos fuel us up nicely! So give us all the tacos you can!"

Waluigi groaned as he tucked down his purple cap, shaking his head. "Wah... what did I do to deserve these two morons...?" He muttered to himself, sighing.


	205. Chapter 205

Waluigi walked to his taco stand as he saw plenty of seagulls resting around the taco stand, with Daisy and Toadette munching on tacos they harvested from the taco stand. Waluigi's arms dropped by his side as he right eye twitched.

"No... no no..." Waluigi growled as he shook his head. "You can't be serious..."

Daisy and Toadette both waved to Waluigi as Waluigi made his way through the seagulls, who remained in their positions as Waluigi approached the two taco eating girls.

"You know, these tacos age pretty well!" Daisy commented as she gulped down, letting out a satisfying loud fart that left a brown stain on her yellow dress. "It makes my stomach happy when it cleanses itself!"

Waluigi folded his arms, sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I'm pleased to hear that." He then turned to Toadette. "And what about you, kid? You're enjoying these aged tacos that I couldn't sell?"

Toadette giggled as she placed her left hand on her face. "Oh you bet! These are yummy!" She then tilted her head to the right as she murmured. "Although I could go for a soggy pretzel now..."

Waluigi tossed his hands up in the air as he started shooing the seagulls, who began surrounding the taco stand as they started chirping. Daisy and Toadette giggled as Waluigi growled in annoyance.


	206. Chapter 206

Waluigi has finished making anew batch of tacos as he looked out of his stand, to see that no one was there. Waluigi sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head in disappointment.

"So when I have old batches of tacos left to rot, I attract customers." Waluigi mumbled as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "But when I make fresh new batches, there isn't a single soul to be found."

Silver The Hedgehog walked past by the taco stand, munching on a salty, soggy pretzel he brought from Relicanth. "Well, maybe if you were actually nicer, you would get more returning customers."

"Shut up, pothead!" Waluigi growled as he tossed a taco at Silver's head. "You don't tell me what to do!"


	207. Chapter 207

Waluigi finished cleaning of his yellow counter as he glanced behind him, having set several traps inside his taco stand in case anyone was sneaking about. As Waluigi got a fresh new batch of tacos out of the oven, he heard a cry in pain following a trap being snapped.

"Aha!" Waluigi exclaimed as he ran to the direction the noise was, seeing Toadette caught in a bear trap, her butt clunked by the silver, metallic jaws. Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he smirked, folding his lanky arms together. "Snooping as usual, I see?"

"Yeah... you could say that..." Toadette murmured as she giggled nervously, sighing as she shook her head. "I'm not going to get a taco, am I?"

"Nope." Waluigi remarked as he grabbed Toadette and chucked her out of the taco stand, the bear trap still attached to her but as he dusted his hands, making more batches of tacos.


	208. Chapter 208

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he was thinking to himself, with Toadette sitting right on top of the yellow counter to his right, munching on some tacos.

"You know, maybe I should go out on the road." Waluigi commented as he looked at the clear blue sky, "With the competition becoming more and more apparent, soon it will be to the point where I'm run out of here."

Toadette shook her head. "Oh Wally, there's always been stands all around Seaside Hill! You should be lucky to have this spot, it would have been something like a condo!" She murmured as she had an angry expression her face. "...Or an apartment."

"What's wrong with apartments?" Waluigi asked Toadette curiously as he folded his lanky arms together.

Toadette pouted as she held her half finished taco with both of her hands. "I get yelled at by the apartment department for my farts being too loud." She shook her head. "Peach and Daisy do the same thing, yet they normally get let off!"

"That's because they're royalty." Waluigi pinpointed as he rolled his eyes. "It's really no surprise why they get let off with nearly everything."

Toadette growled with annoyance as she continued munching on her taco, with Waluigi intrigued as he had never seen Toadette mad before.


	209. Chapter 209

Waluigi had two plates of fresh tacos placed on his yellow counter. He bribed Daisy and Toadette yesterday with his unused karts to keep them away from his taco stand, so that he would have peace from their gassy antics. Charlieton walked by, having a load of stuff to sell as he spotted Waluigi, walking up close to the taco stand.

"Excuse me, my fine purple lanky sir!" Charlieton introduced himself as he bowed, "But I am a humble merchant selling various goods! You want some?"

Waluigi folded his arms as he glared at Charlieton. "What are you, nuts? I'm selling tacos here! Beat it!" He then tossed one of the tacos at Charlieton, hitting him right in the face.

Charlieton scoffed as he shook his head, the taco falling off of his face. "Humph! How rude! I'll go and try that soggy pretzel shop and lemonade stand... hopefully they're not jerks like you..." he then left, heading towards the northern direction.

Waluigi shook his head as he grumbled to himself. "Stupid salesman... who does he think he is? I'm the one who does the selling here!" He exclaimed as he shook his right fist, continuing to grumble as he waited for customers.


	210. Chapter 210

Waluigi was placing up new purple fences around his taco stand. Toadette walked on over, curious as to wonder why Waluigi would be having the place's defense up.

"Hey Wally, about these fences..." Toadette asked as she had her hands cutely behind her back, blinking innocently. "Why are you setting these up?"

Waluigi gave Toadette one glance as he shook his head. "Well, I have to have it so that when the impending rush comes, I don't get overwhelmed." He glanced back at Toadette as he shook his head. "And believe me, with the stuff you and Daisy pull, I need as much as I can."

Toadette opened her mouth as she nodded her head. "Ooh..." She then wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Can I have a taco?"

Waluigi glanced at Toadette for several more seconds as he kept on installing the fences, with Toadette sighing in defeat.


	211. Chapter 211

Waluigi grumbled as he had his arms folded, mountains of tacos behind him inside his taco stand as it was raining harshly. Absolutely no one was there, and Waluigi was getting impatient.

"I don't get it." Waluigi grumbled as he shook his head, gritting his teeth, "Why the hell aren't there any customers! I even bothered to buy all these umbrellas for these stupid wooden benches!"

Indeed, Waluigi had set up several umbrellas to cover the benches during rain showers, allowing anyone to eat their tacos there if they wished to, that is if they even showed up. Little did he know that a certain someone stuck a closed sign on top of his taco stand, sending any potential customer away from the taco stand.


	212. Chapter 212

Waluigi was cleaning up around the taco stand, sweeping the crumbs into a black garbage bag as Toadette and Dry Bowser watched from one of the wooden benches, with Toadette munching on a taco as Dry Bowser had his skeletal arms folded.

"You missed a spot." Dry Bowser mused as he pointed at the crumbs in front of the bench he and Toadette were at.

Waluigi glared briefly at Dry Bowser as he kept on sweeping. "Very funny, skull boy."

"Wally, he's serious!" Toadette exclaimed as she caused more crumbs from the tacos to fall on the ground, grabbing another taco as she munched on it. "Oh, how I wish he wasn't so stubborn sometimes..."

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Waluigi not stubborn? That will be the day." He muttered as he shook his head.


	213. Chapter 213

Waluigi came back from a long trip to the Maple Treeway as he sunk into his taco stand, being physically exhausted and emotionally drained after a hectic kart race. He lied on the large pile of three day old tacos, sighing as he picked up a small pink mirror, looking at himself.

"Come on, Wah. Don't give me that face." Waluigi commented on himself as he let out a sigh, shaking his head. "You had a rough day, but I'm sure things will get better for you... oh yes..."

The taco stand started to creak as Waluigi groaned, tucking his purple cap forward as he had enough strength in him to wrap his arms around the back of his head. The taco stand then collapsed, crushing Waluigi and all the tacos.

"That's what I get..." Waluigi moaned weakly in pain, his words muffled by the rubble, "...For tempting fate... wah..."


	214. Chapter 214

Waluigi finished placing his taco stand back up as he sighed, rubbing his purple cap as he looked ahead, to see Vivian approaching the taco stand with a jar of honey in her hands. Waluigi folded his arms, shaking his head at Vivian. "Oh, don't tell me. You plan on slathering my tacos with that honey."

Vivian gasped as she placed her right hand on her face. "How did you know? Are you psychic?"

"No. I can tell just by looking." Waluigi commented as he then held a plate of tacos, "I find that quite disgusting, but it doesn't matter so long as you have my tacos and pay me. How about it?"

Vivian rubbed the back of her head nervously with her right hand. "I don't know... tacos make me gassy..." She shrugged as she then pulled out a couple of green dollar bills out of her hat. "But who am I to judge? I'm hungry!"

Waluigi took the dollars and handed Vivian the plate of tacos, which she then placed all the succulent yellow honey over, munching on it in front of Waluigi. Vivian burped in between munching as Waluigi ignored it, counting the money he had just received.


	215. Chapter 215

Waluigi watched as several orange colored Egg Pawns brought plenty of his tacos, with Waluigi making a new batch of tacos for the other non robot customers as he watched the pile of green dollar bills increase, much to his joy.

"Wahaha. It's good to see all this dosh coming in." Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, "But... I haven't seen Daisy or Toadette in quite a while." He shrugged as he smiled, shaking his head. "Wah. Why should I care? They're gone, and I'm all the more happy! What happens to them should not concern me."

As Waluigi continued selling his tacos while not thinking on what happened to the girls, Daisy and Toadette were actually going through the spring portion of Click Clock Wood, going off the tacos they brought from Waluigi as they were soaring in the bright rainy sky, using red and white umbrellas they found from a few pink and white item capsules.


	216. Chapter 216

Waluigi watched as Toadette was groaning, holding her grumbling stomach in pain with both of her hands as she fell to her knees on the sand, not being able to stand up. Silver The Hedgehog walked up to Waluigi, curious as to why Toadette was in so much pain.

"That's really weird..." Silver commented as he folded his arms. "What's up with her?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he turned to Silver. "I put an extra bit of spice in today's batch of my tacos, and apparently it went right through Toadette's stomach like a lightning bolt. Now she can barely hold it down."

"Ugh... I need a bathroom!" Toadette exclaimed as she let out a lout toot, the back of her pink dress lifted by the broken wind as Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I think that grass chick with the lemonade stand has a bathroom. Maybe she won't mind." Silver commented as he picked up Toadette with his green psychic powers, heading towards the northern direction.

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he glanced at the batch of tacos next to him, murmuring. "Hmm... I wonder what would happen if that gasbag Daisy ate these..." He pondered, nodding his head.


	217. Chapter 217

Waluigi returned to his taco stand in Seaside Hill to see plenty of cockroaches scurrying around the taco stand, holding tacos on their backs. Waluigi dropped his jaw in disbelief as Wario walked up to Waluigi, laughing as he slapped him on the back.

"Isn't it great, bro? I spiced the place up for you!" Wario exclaimed as he heartily laughed, patting his stomach.

Waluigi's right eye twitched as he slowly turned to Wario, grabbing him by the yellow shirt and shaking him violently. "**You did this!?**"

Wario snarkly smirked as he nodded his head. "Yeah, it needed some more Wario pizazz, so that's what I did!"

Waluigi kicked Wario high into the sky as Waluigi proceeded to toss electrical balls at the cockroaches, causing them to scurry away into the tropical jungle as Waluigi sighed, folding his arms as he shook his head in annoyance. "Damn it, Wario..."


	218. Chapter 218

Waluigi whistled to himself as Vivian was back at his taco stand. He sighed, placing his right hand on his right cheek. "What do you want now, miss? Can't you see I don't have any sweets?"

Vivian smiled as she held her hands together, innocently bending forward as she leaned over the green counter. "Actually, me and Goombella wanted to have a farting contest, so I need to have as much spicy fuel in my body as possible!"

"Farting contest? _You?_" Waluigi gawked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, blinking. "Wouldn't you blow up in flames?"

Vivian giggled as she waved her right hand at Waluigi. "Oh, not at all! I'm a ghost who's able to use fire, not a complete fiery soul!"

Waluigi eyed Vivian oddly as he handed her a bunch of tacos, motioning his left hand. "Right... kindly do your wind breaking elsewhere. I already get too much of it from Daisy and Toadette."

As Vivian gladly accepted the tacos while paying Waluigi some green dollar bills, her stomach gurgled a bit, with Waluigi glancing down in shock. Vivian farted accidentally, letting out a cute little poot as she giggled, blushing.

"Excuse me!" She pardoned herself as she headed northward with the plate of tacos in both of her hands, letting out a squeaky toot again as she kept on giggling.

Waluigi shook his head in disgust as he folded his arms. "Blech... why is it that the girls of this franchise are so gassy...?" He muttered to himself.


	219. Chapter 219

Princess Daisy farted loudly as her orange colored tight jeans puffed up from the tuba like sounding gas, laughing as she pooted again, munching on a taco, with Toadette giggling, who was sitting across from Daisy at the same wooden table, also munching on tacos. Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he stared at the girls, though he was able to not be as annoyed due to actually having customers. Birdo came over, not for tacos, but morbidly curious as she noticed that Wario wasn't around.

"Hey Waluigi, I don't mean to damper your business," Birdo started as she folded her arms, having looked around the beach to see different customers from all different kinds of places. "But where's Wario? Isn't he normally involved with you in all the sports and parties?"

Waluigi scoffed as he turned his head at Birdo, shaking his head as he gave Amy Rose a plate full of tacos. "Just because we're best friends doesn't mean we always have to be at each other's sides." He then counted the green dollar bills he received from Amy as a generic orange colored Egg Pawn walked up to the yellow counter. "Besides, last time I heard, Wario somehow ended up in Hailfire Peaks."

Birdo shook her head, being in disbelief. "Hailfire Peaks? Why on earth would Wario want to go there?"

Waluigi shrugged as he handed the Egg Pawn four tacos. "Beats me. Maybe he wants to hang out with that stupid polar bear Boggy, or something."

Meanwhile in the fire side of Hailfire Peaks, Wario screamed as he was being chased by two annoying imp like Hotheads, who were tossing yellow balls of fire at Wario, making him burn his butt as he scaled up the gigantic red volcano, with several Hothands trying to stop him from progressing.


	220. Chapter 220

Waluigi was making fresh new batches of tacos as Toadette was watching, feeling her stomach grumble as she had her hands on her face, licking her lips together. Waluigi glanced behind him to see Toadette squealing with joy.

"You really seem kind of happy." Waluigi commented as he turned to Toadette, folding his lanky arms together. "Anything that you're not telling me?"

Toadette giggled as she winked, waving her right index finger at Waluigi. "Nuh ah uh! It's my little secret!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "What is so secret about you, Toadette?"

Toadette giggled as she shrugged, gladly closing her eyes. "I don't know! That's why it's a secret!"

Waluigi tossed a taco at Toadette's face, sighing as he continued working on making more tacos.


	221. Chapter 221

Waluigi noticed that Silver The Hedgehog, Toadette, Dry Bowser, and Petey Piranha were approaching the taco stand, having finished after adventure. Immediately, Waluigi pulled out several fresh plates of tacos, with Toadette squealing with joy as she dashed over to the taco stand, Petey closely beside her as the two took the plates of tacos, munching down on them with delight. Waluigi shook his head as Silver and Dry Bowser walked up to the taco stand.

"Those two must be starving," Waluigi commented as he had his lanky arms folded, watching Toadette and Petey wolf the tacos down like they were nothing. "I know Petey can eat anything, but Toadette..."

SIlver chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closed. "Well, when you go through a big adventure like we just did, your stomach tends to get a little... cranky..."

Dry Bowser shook his head as he rolled his orange eyes. "Oh brother." He then gave Waluigi several green dollar bills, to pay for Toadette and Petey. "So, what are you planning to do?"

Waluigi shrugged as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "Ech... my stupid oaf of a brother, I mean, best friend, somehow ended up on the ice side of Hailfire Peaks." He rubbed his pink nose as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm thinking about it, but I think I'll just send Daisy over instead..."

"I thought you didn't like Daisy." Dry Bowser interrupted as he eyed Waluigi suspiciously.

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head with his left hand briefly. "Look, me and her have controversial issues with each other. Some days I like her, other days I don't. Same thing with her."

Silver wrapped his right arm around Waluigi, rolling his left hand. "I can relate. That's game companies for you, altering your character development at any given moment."

"_**URP!**_" Toadette burped loudly, loud enough to briefly shake the beach as she giggled, placing her hands on her mouth as she turned around, waving at Waluigi. "Oh Wally, another batch, please! My tummy needs some more spiciness!"

Petey growled in agreement as he shook his head. Waluigi, Dry Bowser, and Silver all sighed in unison as Waluigi went to make a new batch of tacos.


	222. Chapter 222

Waluigi finished making a new batch of tacos as he watched Toadette stuffing the fresh tacos down her mouth, burping with joy. Waluigi folded his arms, murmuring to himself as Toadette looked up, confused.

"Wally? What's up?" Toadette asked as she stood up, putting her hands behind her back.

Waluigi stretched his lanky arms as he folded them again. "Well, Toadette, I'm getting quite a bit tired of selling tacos... I think I may need to take a break."

Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face. "Oh Wally, say it ain't so!"

"Let me finish, twerp." Waluigi growled as he massaged his mustache, "Anyway, I'm closing down the taco stand temporarily for a few days. Plus, I need to get Wario out of Hailfire Peaks, he somehow ended up on the ice side now."

Toadette sniffled as she pumped her arms. "But Wally, I love you!" She blushed as her eyes widened, feeling flustered. "Err, I mean... I don't wanna see you go!"

Waluigi stepped over the taco stand, patting Toadette on the head. "Well, thanks for the consolation, but I have to go, kiddo." He winked at her as he placed a closed sign on the taco stand, jumping into his blue colored Honeycoupe as he drove off towards the east. "Don't worry, I'll be back!"

Toadette sniffled as she waved goodbye to Waluigi, feeling down as she shook her head. "Oh... I hope so..." She mumbled under her breath as she sat down on the beach sand, feeling depressed. The next few days were going to feel lonelier.


	223. Chapter 223

Waluigi reopened his taco stand after taking a nice long vacation to Hailfire Peaks near the Isle O' Hags, which originally was suppose to be a rescue mission to get Wario back. He noticed that Toadette was standing at the closed taco stand, waiting for him.

"Oh Wally, I knew you'd come back!" Toadette exclaimed joyfully as she hugged Waluigi tightly, rubbing her face in his legs. "I've been waiting every single day after my work shift ended at the Pizza Hut!"

Waluigi pushed Toadette away from his legs as he folded his lanky arms together. "Wait, you work at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut?" He remarked, gawking in shock. "The same one that Silver The Hedgehog works at?"

Toadette nodded her head as she blinked. "Yeah! Didn't I mention it to you a couple of times before?" She piped.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "Nyeh, I forget sometimes." He opened up his taco stand, to see Princess Daisy inside, who ate all of the stashed tacos inside as she entered via digging. Waluigi and Toadette glanced at each other as they turned to Daisy, who was wearing her normal yellow dress.

"Oh, hey g- **BRAP!**" Daisy burped loudly, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand. "Pleasant seeing you back... I couldn't go on without tacos, so I caved in and ate all of the remaining ones in here..." She then let out a rotten, deep pitch poot, sighing of relief as she closed her eyes, a half finished taco on her stomach above her hand.

Waluigi growled in annoyance as he sighed, muttering sarcastically, "It's good to be back..."


	224. Chapter 224

Princess Daisy farted loudly in her tight orange shorts, giggling as she wiped the taco crumbs off her yellow shirt. Waluigi sighed as he sold his fresh tacos to the cooligans that recently showed up in Seaside Hill, all of them being summoned for the first annual penguin swim.

"Damn it, Daisy, would it really kill you to hold in your friggin' bad gas?" Waluigi grumbled as he started to make a new batch of tacos for the customers, shaking his head. "No one wants to hear your tuba played."

Daisy let out another deep pitched poot that puffed up her shorts, with Daisy giggling as she shook her head. "No way, Wally! I'm a sassy, gassy girl!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Toadette placed her hands on her face, curious as she blinked at Daisy. "My, Daisy, your butt is so big! Are you like a reverse kangaroo?"

Daisy eyed Toadette as she lifted her left leg, letting out a wet fart. "Are you implying that I have a butt pouch?"

Toadette shuddered in disgust as she shook, with the cooligans eying Daisy oddly, who shrugged and continued farting as she ate her fifth taco, with Waluigi sighing in annoyance.


	225. Chapter 225

Waluigi was preparing the usual dose of new tacos for the day, when he heard some bickering in the tropical jungle towards the west. He rubbed the back of his head as he stepped out of his taco stand, heading towards the jungle as he wondered what the bickering was about.

"What the hell is with all this noise, _noise, **noise?**_" Waluigi grumbled as he passed through the leaves, spotting something that would make him quite annoyed. "Oh no.. no..."

Much to Waluigi's dismay, it were a particular group of four different colored Piplup all having different shaded red Poltergust 5000s on their back, each of them sucking up the yellow rings on the grass. Waluigi recognized the main blue one, as he would often sell that particular Piplup tacos every now and then. The other three, he had no experience. One was colored green and acted a bit like a jerk, the other was yellow and was even more cowardly than Piplup, and the final water type penguin Pokemon was colored pink, acting flamboyant and being proud of it.

Waluigi stuck his tongue out in disgust as he shook his head. "I can't believe that stupid author would go this far to include these jokes." He tossed his hands in the air as he headed back to his taco stand, grumbling. "Not only is he hyping his stupid new fanfic, he's unintentionally hyping an even stupider new game! **Blergh!**"


	226. Chapter 226

Waluigi was finished making a new batch of fresh tacos as he spotted Wario coming up to his taco stand. He sighed of relief. "Oh thank goodness, it's just you, Wario. I thought Daisy and Toadette would come here again."

Wario rubbed his fat man chin with his right hand. "Wah? I thought you liked those two girls." He remarked.

"Toadette, maybe." Waluigi pinpointed as he then folded his arms, shaking his head, "But Daisy? Ever since she started farting like she currently does, it's been nothing but a disaster." He sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, looking down. "I wish she would just go back to being an annoying tomboy without her constant flatuence..."

Wario scoffed as he rolled his eyes, wrapping his right arm around Waluigi. "Well, bro, I don't know how to tell you, but you sort of put yourself into this." He then laughed as he pointed at himself. "Unlike you, I don't have pity for myself, or anything1 I just roll with the flow!"

Waluigi raised his right eyebrow. "Roll with the flow, eh?" He then chucked a couple of tacos at Wario, knocking him down. "Well, roll with that! **Wah!**"


	227. Chapter 227

As Waluigi prepared another batch of tacos for his hungry Noki customers, Princess Daisy burped loudly, shaking the are as all of the Nokis panicked, retreating all in their differently colored shells. Daisy slightly blushed as she giggled, letting out a loud deep pitch poot that puffed up the back of her yellow dress.

"Excuse me! Teehee!" Daisy gleefully apoligized as she stuck out her tongue playfully, letting out another fart immediately.

Toadette giggled as she munched on her handful of tacos, watching Daisy being so gassy. "Oh Daisy, you're such a good, bad gas influence!" She exclaimed as she was bouncing with excitement, letting out a high pitched squeaky toot in response.

Waluigi sighed as he had his right hand on his face, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes. "I have to deal with this crap every day... wah..." He then buried his face into a nearby plate of tacos as he murmured. "Being me is suffering..."


	228. Chapter 228

Waluigi was cleaning up the taco stand after having outwitted the annoying seagulls. He sighed in annoyance as he shook his head, grumbling to himself. "Wah… dumb birds living by the sea and gulfing on my turf…"

Cranky Kong slowly walked towards the taco stand, laughing as he heard Waluigi complain. "Pah! You think you had it bad?" He shook his head. "I have to deal with my idiot grandson and his monkey friends all the time! Not to mention, those stupid crocodiles and tikis, with their beavers and bees…"

Waluigi tossed a taco at Cranky. "Ahh, shaddap, you old fart! You complain about anything!"

"Did someone say fart?" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she dropped down from the sky with her yellow umbrella, wearing her yellow dress. She then landed in front of Waluigi, her butt aimed at him as she farted loudly, giggling as she had her eyes closed.

Waluigi growled in annoyance as he literally kicked Daisy in the butt, sending her sky high. Cranky grumbled as he shook his head, slowly going through the rest of Seaside Hill.


	229. Chapter 229

Waluigi came back from an exhilarating race in the Coconut Mall, having won first place and gotten ten thousand dollars as he stuffed it into the huge safe he always had planted inside his dark, black overalls somehow. As he got out several plates of tacos, Toadette flew over using her pink pigtails to fly as she landed on the ground, giggling as she clapped her hands together with glee.

"Golly gee oh gosh, Mr. Wally! You really outdid all of us!" Toadette commented as she cutely bounced up and down with joy.

Waluigi chuckled as he pointed at Toadette, winking as he took a bite out of one of his own tacos. "Wahaha, well, when you have the opportunity to cheat, take it!" He then gulped the taco down fully as he grabbed another.

Toadette gasped in shock as she dropped her jaw in disbelief, her smile vanishing. "You... cheated? Wally, how could you?" She then started crying as she dashed off towards the eastern direction, not wanting Waluigi's tacos.

Waluigi shrugged as he continued munching on his tacos, enjoying his victory that he cheated to get. "Wah, that little squirt doesn't understand me. No one does."


	230. Chapter 230

Waluigi returned from his brief trip to the Grumble Volcano as he was cleaning off his Offroader vehicle, before getting behind the taco stand. As he placed a plate of tacos on the yellow counter, Princess Daisy zipped up, her hands behind her back as she was in her regular yellow dress.

"HI I'M-" Daisy was interrupted by Waluigi placing his right hand over her mouth.

"Don't you friggin' start." Waluigi growled in annoyance as he glared at Daisy, shaking his head as he placed his left hand on his face. "Why are you fixated on saying that, anyway?"

Daisy stuck her tongue out at Waluigi. "Why are you fixated on saying Waluigi Time?" She retorted as she winked.

Waluigi grumbled as he folded his arms. "Touche, but to be fair, that's my fans spamming the phrase."

King Boo, who was munching on a soggy pretzel, spat out the bits of pretzel as he couldn't believe it. "Wait a second? _Waluigi_ has fans?" He then laughed heartily as he bounced up and down and all around. "Oh wow, that's absolutely **hilarious!**"

Waluigi growled as he jumped over his counter, rushing towards King Boo and beating him senselessly with his thorny whip. Daisy watched as she munched on some of the tacos, with King Boo howling in pain.


	231. Chapter 231

Waluigi was placing several finished tacos he made into the back as he was closing up his taco stand early on, with the sunset being in the background as he got into his blue colored Honeycoupe vehicle. Princess Daisy farted again as she let out a sigh of relief, noticing that Waluigi was preparing to go.

"Hey Wally! Where are ya going?" Daisy asked as she appeared on top of Waluigi's Honeycoupe, wearing her normal yellow dress.

Waluigi pushed Daisy off the hood of his Honeycoupe as he massaged his twisty mustache. "If you must know, fart face, I'm going to the middle of Seaside Hill. Construction there has finished, and Petey Piranha has confirmed that he's ready to reveal his new Popcorn Parlor to the world."

"Popcorn Parlor!?" Daisy exclaimed as she gleefully giggled, bouncing up and down. "Can I come with you, please please please?"

Waluigi scoffed as he tossed his left hand in the air, disregarding Daisy. "You wish! Go in your own vehicle!" He then drove off, heading to the western direction, with Daisy deciding to follow in her yellow colored Daytripper vehicle that she had hidden in the tropical foliage, following Waluigi closely, much to his annoyance.


	232. Chapter 232

Waluigi was back at his taco stand, stretching out his arm as he scratched his back with his left hand, creaking his neck.

"Well, that was a nice little celebration night. Now, back to selling these tacos..." Waluigi grumbled as he got to work on making new tacos.

Daisy and Toadette were also back there, munching on popcorn they got for free from Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor. They weren't sure which tasted better, Petey's popcorn or Waluigi's tacos.

"Hmm, this popcorn is delicious!" Daisy commented as she gulped it down, "It might not make me gassy in anyway, but while small, it packs a mighty fine taste!"

"Yeah!" Toadette gleefully agreed as she nodded her head. "I actually think Petey might give you a run for your money, Wally!"

Waluigi scoffed as he placed a plate of tacos on the yellow counter. "Feh! What if I make popcorn flavored tacos? Will that win you over?" He suggested.

Daisy and Toadette glanced at each other oddly as they shook their heads at Waluigi, who sighed in annoyance.


	233. Chapter 233

Waluigi was making a new batch of tacos as he sniffed the air, smiling. It no longer smelled as bad as it normally did, due to Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor attracting Daisy and Toadette, with the popcorn making them much less gassier than normal. Despite not being able to garner as much sales as a result, Waluigi took it in stride, being thankful that the place didn't smell bad.

"I may be losing some money out of this..." Waluigi grumbled to himself as he checked his cash register, seeing all the coins and green dollar bills inside. "But hey, I was already making a lot off of Daisy alone! I think it'll be enough to help expand my Motor Oil company." He then rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Hmm... maybe I should go check out how that venue is doing..."

Waluigi then placed the closed sign onto his taco stand, as he jumped into his standard kart and zipped towards the north, heading to the Mushroom Kingdom mainland.


	234. Chapter 234

Waluigi was still making tacos as usual as he glanced up, to see Gruntilda Winkybunion, who was in her original, green fleshy form. Needless to say, he was somewhat shocked. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for fresh air, you see," Gruntilda rhymed as she rubbed her pointy chin with her right hand. "So let me have your tacos, Waluigi!"

Waluigi murmured as he folded his arms. "But aren't you immortal? I thought witches like you didn't need to eat." He bluntly commented.

Gruntilda rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "We eat because we enjoy the taste! Now hand over the tacos, or I'll turn you into paste!" She threatened, not hesitating in the slightest.

Waluigi shrugged as he narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Pray tell you don't end up like Daisy," He muttered as he handed Gruntilda the tacos, who payed him with several yellow musical notes, glancing at them and then back at Grunty. "Wah? Musical notes? What kind of ruse is this?"

Gruntilda wagged her right index finger at Waluigi. "There's no need to protest. If you're nicer, I'll gladly give the rest," She stated as she sat at the wooden table by the taco stand, using her witchy magic on the tacos to remove the gassy factor from them.


	235. Chapter 235

Waluigi finished naming several bathes of tacos as he looked at the sea, to see that there were several pink colored, cartoony walruses. He squinted, recognizing the strange marine mammals.

"Hey, aren't those guys from that frigid Fliprus Lake?" Waluigi mumbled as he continued watching them.

The walruses, recognized as Fliprus, all started barking as they got onto the sandy shore, moving onto the green grass as they piled on each other, barking at Waluigi as they wanted food, namely tacos. Waluigi shrugged as he handed the walruses the tacos, with them taking off as they didn't pay Waluigi. This annoyed Waluigi greatly, as he pulled out his slingshot and began firing at the Flipruses, getting ticked that he wasn't paid for his tacos.


	236. Chapter 236

Waluigi got back to his taco stand after causing mischief in the Mushroom Kingdom with Wario. He sighed as he stretched his lanky arms, going behind the yellow counter as he folded his arms together, looking around to see if any customers would show up.

"Of course there would be nobody here." Waluigi lampshaded as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "Things always seem to be slower on Sunday."

As the morning transitioned into day, it suddenly turned into the evening as the sunset popped up. Waluigi sighed, his two plates of hot tacos simply standing on the counter, with no one asking for one.

"Oh to hell with this." Waluigi stated as he tossed his hands up in the air. "I'm going back to cause mischief." He got into his purple colored Waluigi Racer vehicle, zipping off towards the northern direction.


	237. Chapter 237

Waluigi finished making a new batch of tacos as he noticed several Flipruses were back at the taco stand. He sighed as he shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh damn it, it's these dumb walruses again," Waluigi groaned as he rolled his eyes.

The pink colored cartoony, walrus-like Flipruses barked at Waluigi as he tossed tacos at them. Daisy and Toadette were both watching from the beach as they approached the taco stand coming from the western direction, giggling as they watched the Flipruses catching the tacos in their mouths, with Waluigi groaning.

"Great! The gasbags are back in addition to these stupid walruses!" Waluigi groaned as he shook his head, bemoaning himself. "Why mus this always happen to Waluigi?"


	238. Chapter 238

Waluigi was selling tacos to the Waddlewings that were gliding over Seaside Hill, happy that business for his taco endeavor was booming again as he watched the flying squirrels take off with tacos in their mouths. The Waddlewings paid Waluigi several yellow coins they found throughout Seaside Hill, with Waluigi piling them up behind him, making a large pile of coins.

"Wa ha ha!" Waluigi exclaimed as he gave a Waddlewing two tacos. "Now this is more like it! I'm finally getting the necessary cash needed to keep running this taco stand!"

Daisy and Toadette simply watched as the Waddlewings waddled past them, with the two girls munching on their own tacos as they glanced at each other, shrugging as they enjoyed the sight of the flying squirrel enemies.


	239. Chapter 239

Waluigi was underneath his taco stand, the thunderstorm pouring harshly on all of Seaside Hill as he waited for a customer to show up. He looked at all the tacos he had, sighing as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"All these tacos I got to sell, and not one single person to try it well," Waluigi rhymed as he took in a deep breath, placing his right hand on his face as he let out a loud sigh. "Oh, having two businesses is tough..."

Waluigi decided to munch on some of his own tacos as he sighed, knowing that the harsh, pouring rain drove off any potential customers. Noticeably, Daisy and Toadette weren't there.


	240. Chapter 240

Waluigi was selling tacos once again, this time having luck on his side as he was able to get actual sales. Monty Moles and Hammer Bros were the main customers, but Waluigi didn't mind as it garnered large sales regardless.

"Heh heh! I'm doing better than I normally do!" Waluigi commented as he rubbed the green dollar bills on his face, before placing it away in the cash register as he gave the Monty Mole that paid him a plate of tacos. "I should advertise my taco stand more alongside my Motor Oil company! Then I'll truly hit it rich, just like Wario!"

Wario scoffed as he appeared next to Waluigi, his burly arms folded. "Wa ha ha! You wish, long legs! I got a mega company that makes crappy microgames! All you have is oil and tacos!"

Waluigi then pulled down Wario's hat and stretched his mustache, with Wario growling in annoyance as the Monty Moles and Hammer Bros laughed.


	241. Chapter 241

Waluigi was in the process of making new tacos as he glanced up, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss approaching the taco stand. He then folded his lanky arms together, placing them on his yellow counter. "Greetings, officers! What's the scoop?"

King Bob-omb was massaging his great white mustache as he looked at Waluigi. "We're looking for some hoodlums that went by here recently."

"Yeah, those pesky little rats!" Goomboss added as his eyes were moving crazily, shaking his head. "We've been trying to find these stubborn, annoying Little Mousers for days, but we had no luck!"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he shrugged. "Sorry, guys, I haven't recalled seeing any kind of mouse here."

King Bob-omb and Goomboss both sighed as they closed their eyes while looking down, looking back up at Waluigi a few seconds later.

"Well, thanks for the confirmation." King Bob-omb stated as he adjusted his crown, heading north.

"Be sure to tell us if you see any of those rodents!" Goomboss exclaimed as he followed King Bob-omb into the tropical jungle.

Waluigi waved goodbye to the two giant bosses turned police officers, sighing as he rubbed his forehead with his left hand. "That was close. I almost thought I didn't make it." He then handed a few tacos to Pikachu. "Here, you little squirt. Just be sure not to bump into those blue rodents with the masks and white eyes I told you about."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he nodded his head, taking the tacos as he headed towards the western direction, with Waluigi preparing a new batch.


	242. Chapter 242

Waluigi watched as Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were chasing the Waddlewings around the taco stand, with Princess Peach Toadstool having some tacos alongside Daisy and Toadette. He sighed as he went back to make a new batch of tacos.

"Well, I'm glad that there's more people actually coming here," Waluigi commented as he referred to Peach, "Only bad thing is that some of these are just as problematic as Daisy..."

Princess Daisy farted loudly as she lifted her right leg, wearing her normal yellow dress. Princess Peach farted louder, her deep pitched poot, lifting the back of her pink dress, revealing her brown stained pink granny panties. Toadette simply giggled as she applauded Peach and Daisy for their farting contest.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the princesses' flatulence, but their gassy bouts got more annoyingly louder by the minute. Waluigi screamed angrily, pulling his brown hair as he tried to ignore it, but failed.


	243. Chapter 243

Waluigi was placing a new batch of tacos on the counter when he saw Metal Mario staring at him face to face. Waluigi growled as he folded his lanky arms together.

"What do you want, Mr. Pallet Swap?" Waluigi grumbled in annoyance.

Metal Mario chuckled as he tucked his sivler metallic cap forward. "Oh, just gloating to how I got to be playable over you in Mario Kart 7."

"Newsflash, metal doofus," Waluigi stated as he pulled Metal Mario's nose, letting it go and causing it to bounce about. "Mario Kart 7 sucks, it didn't sell as well as either Mario Kart DS or Wii, and no one even cares about it anymore now that we got Mario Kart WiiU and the third arcade Mario Kart coming."

"T-that's not true!" Metal Mario stammered as he shook his head, shaking his fists as he tried to defend his case. "T-there's plenty of people who still play Mario Kart 7!"

"Then how come nobody I know who has it mentions it when they talk about games they play?" Waluigi suggested as he narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Hell, the only courses that are in Mario Kart 7 that I still see used are the ones that come from Mario Kart Wii."

Metal Mario couldn't think of anything to refute, so he attempted to punch Waluigi in the face. However, Waluigi tossed a plate of spicy tacos on Metal Mario, burning him immensely as Waluigi laughed, with Metal Mario desperately trying to get out of the tacos that piled over him.


	244. Chapter 244

Waluigi stretched his arms as he watched Mario and Luigi fight over the last taco, with Daisy and Toadette giggling as Waluigi shook his head.

"Eck. You two brothers are such savages." Waluigi commented as he went further into the stand to make a new batch of tacos. "I don't know why I bother to ban anyone here."

"Because... that would be bad for business?" Bowser commented, sipping some fresh lemonade as he stood across the counter, looking into the taco stand.

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Bowser. "Heh! Like you would care!" He commented as he started his taco making process, with Bowser watching from the counter.


	245. Chapter 245

Waluigi was cleaning up his counter as he looked up, to see Chief Chilly in front of him. Waluigi gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, far beyond your typically chilly location?" Waluigi asked as he was relatively surprised.

Chief Chilly cleared his throat as he opened his eyes. "Well, Waluigi, as you can see, I'm part of the Bully Business Bureau, and I have heard complaints about customers regarding your treatment towards them!"

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Wah? What do you mean?"

Chief Chilly got in Waluigi's face, causing Waluigi to feel much cooler suddenly. "It means you either change your tune, or I will have my Ice Bullies knock this place down!"

Two Ice Bullies stomped behind Chief Chilly, both of them eager to destroy.

Waluigi sighed as he moved his hands in motion. "Fine, fine, I'll see if I can change my attitude..." He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, his arms crossed. "...If I must."

Chief Chilly nodded as he and the two Ice Bullies jumped into the air, disappearing mysteriously as Waluigi rubbed the back of his head, blinking in confusion.


	246. Chapter 246

Waluigi sighed as he was still selling tacos, with the Waddlewings coming in and out as Waluigi was feeling bored. Petey Piranha dropped by, taking a break from running his Popcorn Parlor.

"Oh, hey Petey." Waluigi greeted as he waved his right hand at the giant Piranha Plant. "Here for some tacos, I see?"

Petey shook his head as he moved his leaves about, with Waluigi rubbing his chin as he placed a plate of hot new tacos on the table.

"Oh, I see." Waluigi bluntly commented on as he folded his arms together. "So, having extra guys helps take the stress off of you, huh?"

Petey mumbled in response as he nodded his head, with Waluigi rubbing his right chin as he pondered a thought. But where would he be able to find someone willing enough to help, Waluigi thought to himself as he looked up at the clear blue sky.


	247. Chapter 247

Waluigi walked back to his taco stand to see several Waddlewings sneaking tacos out of his taco stand, with Waluigi growling as he shook his fists.

"So, you think you can come and steal my stash of tacos, eh?" Waluigi growled as he took out his viney whip, lashing at the pesky flying squirrels with them as they were forced to drop the horded tacos. "Well, you don't know the great Waaster! Waa ha ha!"

Daisy and Toadette both came towards the taco stand as they were prepared to munch on some tacos, with Daisy wearing her regular dress, as they watched Waluigi attacking the Waddlewings with his whip. The two girls looked at each other with a bit of concern.

"Gee, Daisy, you think all these tacos gone a bit to his head?" Toadette asked as she moved her hands apart from each other.

Daisy nodded as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Golly, Toadette, I'd say so. Maybe he needs an extra vacation."


	248. Chapter 248

Waluigi finished fixing up his taco stand as he felt the earth shake. He murmured as he rubbed the back of his head, only to feel another shake as it was more violent, with the cloudy sky getting darker as thunder boomed. Lightning struck as a loud burst of thunder echoed, with it starting to rain harshly as Waluigi searched for a yellow raincoat. He then heard a low pitched growl from the jungle.

"What the hell?" Waluigi gawked as he raised his fists, turning to the tropical foliage. "Who's in there? I'm not afraid of you!"

Suddenly, a giant brown colored Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared, roaring loudly as lightning flashed brightly to reveal his frightening figure. Waluigi screamed as he trembled, hiding into his taco stand as the T Rex roared loudly, ramming his head into the taco stand as it collapsed. Waluigi was cowering underneath a pile of tacos, with the T Rex roaring loudly as he snatched Waluigi, shaking him violently as he then ate him in one gulp. Waluigi screamed as he fell down the T Rex's mouth, trying not to get swallowed, but the T Rex then drank the seawater, which pushed him down. With Waluigi falling right into his gut, the T Rex triumphantly roared as he headed back towards the northern direction, with the thunderstorm getting more intense.


	249. Chapter 249

Waluigi rubbed his chin with his right hand as he was thinking, in bandages after last night's unexpected visitor. Daisy and Toadette noticed this as they were munching on their tacos, with Daisy in her sports outfit.

"Oh Wally, you look like something mauled you!" Toadette commented as she innocently blinked.

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he slowly shook his head. "A friggin' T Rex came out of nowhere and attacked me. It's not something to be proud of."

"I'd be proud of being attacked by a living dinosaur!" Daisy commented as she bent forward, letting out a deep pitched poot that caused a brown stain to appear on her orange shorts as she sighed of relief, smelling the air and smiling with pride. "Man, this one smells even worse than the roadkill we passed on the way here!"

"Ewww..." Toadette grimaced as she stuck her tongue out in disgust, with Waluigi rolling his eyes as he shook his head.


	250. Chapter 250

Waluigi was working on a new flavor of tacos as Toadette watched, with Daisy having gone back to Sarasaland to run her kingdom. Waluigi was putting some strange hot sauce on a new batch of tacos as Toadette leaned forward on the yellow counter, above the ground as she moved her feet about. Dry Bowser walked by, having just finished a tennis match with a yellow Luma.

"What's all the fuss going on here?" Dry Bowser asked as he placed the gray colored racket over his right skeletal shoulder.

Toadette turned her head to face Dry Bowser, smiling widely as she giggled. "Oh, Wally's gonna make a new batch of yummy, different flavored tacos!"

Dry Bowser murmured as he shook his head. "I don't know. Sounds suspicious. But what do I know?" He shrugged as he headed westward, with Toadette awaiting Waluigi's tacos as her stomach started grumbling again.


	251. Chapter 251

"Waluigi, how do you feel about the author who writes this updating ancient stories of his?" Toadette asked as she was munching on another taco, being the third one she ate.

Waluigi was making a new batch of tacos as he glanced at Toadette, shrugging as he opened his eyes. "Meh, I personally don't care. Why would you bring it up?"

"Because the author is making me, Dry Bowser, Silver, and Petey time travel to Universal Studios in 2006." Toadette commented as she burped loudly, slightly blushing as she giggled. "Oh, excuse me. Teehee!"

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he got curious. "Wait, why would he have you go to Universal in 2006. Unless..." Snapping his fingers, Waluigi realized what fanfic Toadette was referring to. "He wouldn't...!"

"He would." Dry Bowser confirmed as he popped up in front of Waluigi, causing Waluigi to scream as the lanky man fell into a pile of tacos, with Silver shaking his head and Petey chuckling.


	252. Chapter 252

Daisy yawned as she could barely stay up, having eaten too many tacos. Waluigi was cleaning his yellow counter, with Toadette already snoozing on a pile of uneaten tacos.

"I take it that you had too much for your own good, huh?" Waluigi bluntly commented.

Daisy was about to reply when she burped loudly, snoozing afterwards as she fell on the ground, her butt in the air as she let out a loud deep pitched poot, sleeping away. Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"The things I have to put up with," Waluigi mumbled to himself with a sigh, "Why can't I ditch these two on Lilligant and Whimsicott, Relicanth, Petey, or Meloetta and Keldeo?"


	253. Chapter 253

Waluigi was eating some of his own tacos as Birdo walked by, genuinely curious to see that neither Daisy or Toadette were there.

"Well, I must say, it is shocking that neither of the girls are here." Birdo commented as she folded her arms, leaning on the yellow counter. "Something is up, Waluigi?"

Waluigi finished off his fifth taco as he turned to Birdo. "Well, the thing is, Toadette is working at the Pizza Hut in the Sonic Universe's Station Square, which coincidentally I'm about to head to along with a few of Seaside Hill's other stand owners, and Daisy..." He sighed as he tilted his head back. "She's trying to out beat that airhead blonde in a farting contest."

Birdo raised her right eye curiously. "Who, exactly? Peach? Bianca from Pokemon Black and White?"

"...Hailey Flower." Waluigi bluntly confirmed as he placed both of his hands on his face, sighing.

Birdo gawked in disbelief as she shook her head. "Why on earth would Daisy want to break wind with _her_?"

"Beats me. I'm just here, preparing to head out." Waluigi replied as he shrugged, placing a closed sign on the taco stand as he headed northwest. "I'll catch you later, Birdo."

Birdo remained there as she was still puzzled, with Waluigi heading off as he walked through the tropical foliage of Seaside Hill as opposed to driving away.


	254. Chapter 254

Waluigi was back from his grand adventure as he was within his taco stand, letting out a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms. "Wah... I'm glad all that was over. It's nice having been revived by Arceus, to boot."

"You're welcome." Arceus commented as he looked down at the taco stand from his special orb high in the white, puffy sky.

Waluigi then started counting the number of tacos he had remaining as he then thought to himself, thinking back. "Hmm, now that I think about it, the Mario Kart Wii grand prix has been going on for five years..." He snapped his fingers as he nodded his head. "Maybe I should go and participate in it." As he was about to leave, he shrugged as he shook his head. "Nah. Selling these tacos and getting money is better. But, it doesn't hurt to go on the road!" He confirmed as he jumped into his Offroader vehicle, heading east to the Mushroom Kingdom as he planned to have his taco stand go mobile for the first time.


	255. Chapter 255

Waluigi was finished making his new batch of tacos as Toadette and Daisy were bouncing about, with Daisy in her sports outfit as the two were giddy for some tacos. Waluigi noticed this, smirking as he folded his lanky arms together.

"So, you two really want to gorge on some tacos, huh?" He commented as he blinked.

Toadette nodded her head as she pumped her arms. "Oh yes, you bet I do, Wally!" She then rubbed her grumbling stomach with her right hand. "I don't think my tummy can last any longer waiting for something this yummy..."

"I concur!" Daisy agreed as she smacked her big butt with her right hand a couple of times, letting out a loud deep pitched poot. "I need more methane in me, bro!"

Waluigi pushed Daisy to the side as he shook his head at her. "Err, not for you. You're already a fart factory." He turned to Toadette as he snapped his fingers. "They'll be ready in a jiffy."

Daisy farted loudly again, which caused the taco stand to collapse on itself as it crushed Waluigi. Daisy and Toadette gasped as they looked at each other, giggling in glee as Waluigi groaned in pain.


	256. Chapter 256

Silver and Toadette were both at the Taco Stand as they munched on Waluigi's tacos, with Silver not really being a fan of tacos in general as he slowly munched on it. Luckily for him, Toadette eagerly paid for his tacos, allowing Silver to not have to worry about Waluigi's wrath, with Toadette also agreeing to eat the rest of Silver's tacos.

"Maybe I'm not accounted for this kind of food, but..." Silver shook his head as he sipped a glass of Lilligant's fresh lemonade, panting as he swallowed it down, closing his eyes. "I'm not a fan of tacos."

Waluigi had his arms folded as he squinted his eyes at Silver. "Then why did you want to eat one?" He retorted.

Silver casted a glance back at Waluigi. "Because I wanted to see if I could handle its spiciness." He stuck his tongue out as he closed his eyes. "Clearly not. It just feels a bit bitter for me to stomach."

"Don't worry, Silver." Toadette commented as she patted Silver on the back with her right hand, smiling as she winked. "I'll make some fresh pizza to make you feel better."

Silver sighed of relief as he was comforted, with Waluigi grumbling to himself as he shook his head.


	257. Chapter 257

Waluigi was back at his Taco Stand after a ridiculously long Mario Kart Wii tournament. He shook his head as he finished making batches of tacos, with Wiggler there, her lower arms folded as her upper arms were wrapped around the back of her yellow caterpillar head.

"You seem exhausted." Wiggler commented as she innocently blinked. "Like, so exhausted that you could collapse any moment."

Waluigi casted a glance at Wiggler as he shook his head at her. "You'd be exhausted, too, after racing through all 32 courses used in Mario Kart Wii."

Wiggler shuddered as she closed her eyes. "Believe me, I know. I did that with Mario Kart 7 a few days ago, and it wasn't pretty."

Waluigi then rubbed his chin as he held a taco in his right hand. "Can I ask you something? Why were you so willing to join a terrible Mario Kart game?"

Wiggler shrugged with both of her arms as she shook her head. "Well, to be fair, Nintendo did pay me a lot of money. And I got to make a new friend in Shy Guy." She sighed as she narrowed her eyes, lowering all of her arms. "Only problem is that I can't tell which Shy Guy from who..."

"Same problem with you, Wiggler." Waluigi commented as he patted her on the head with his left hand. "Had you not been brighter colored than normal Wigglers, I wouldn't know if you were Wiggler the specific character."

Wiggler meekly shrugged as she smiled. "Well, I had experience in kart racing, baseball, and tennis... at least I know how to stand from the crowd."

Wiggler and Waluigi both shared a laugh as Wiggler accepted a few tacos, with Waluigi making some more for all the other impending customers.


	258. Chapter 258

Waluigi finished making tacos as Princess Daisy and Toadette were having a burping contest, both of them making louder belches after eating a bunch of tacos, with Daisy in her regular yellow dress. Waluigi sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, with Mario himself finally making an appearance in the fanfic.

"Mamma mia, those two sure are-a gassy!" Mario commented as he tucked down his red cap, blinking his eyes. "I don't know who's gassier, Daisy or Peach!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Mario. "Eh, it doesn't matter who makes more gas. Either way, we lose." He then attached a clothes pin to his giant pink nose, folding his lanky arms in annoyance as he sighed, shaking his head.

Daisy burped loudly as she then felt her stomach gurgle, letting out a deep pitched poot. Blinking, Daisy laughed, as did Toadette, with Mario dropping his jaw in disbelief.


	259. Chapter 259

Waluigi was making yet more new batches of tacos as Mummipokey and Cheepskipper both moved past it, with the two heading westward. Waluigi glanced up to see them, calling them out.

"Hey! You two bosses!" Waluigi exclaimed as he waved his lanky arms at them. "Where are you two heading off to?"

Mummipokey and Cheepskipper turned around, facing Waluigi as they glanced at each other, then back at Waluigi.

"Oh, we're heading to our stands." Mummipokey commented as he slowly tiled left and right.

Cheepskipper bounced about as he revealed his sharp teeth. "Yeah! Some of us actually have jobs, you know!"

The two bosses continued on their way as Waluigi sighed, shrugging as he shook his head, going back to making new tacos.


	260. Chapter 260

Waluigi stretched his arms as he was finished making his new batch of tacos, watching Daisy fart loudly and proudly in her sports outfit as Toadette cheered her on, both of the girls eating tacos.

"Don't you get tired of that Daisy girl farting all the time?" A Huckit Crab asked as she scuttled onto the yellow counter.

Waluigi sighed loudly as he glanced at the female Huckit Crab. "Of course I do, but the reason I can't ignore it is because she gets me easy money. That, and the fact that they're good publicity."

Waluigi then pointed at the large line of customers waiting to have Waluigi's tacos, all of them impressed by Daisy and Toadette liking them, as well as the fact that they were amazed at Princess Daisy's farting. Waluigi shook his head as the female Huckit Crab gasped, quite shocked to see that Waluigi was slyly advertising his taco stand without actually advertising it himself.


	261. Chapter 261

Waluigi was watching time go by fast as he was munching on a couple of his tacos, the starry night sky looking down on his taco stand as he was sitting down on a wooden rocking chair as he sighed, feeling contempt for himself. Chief Chilly walked by, taking some time off from his Bully Business Bureau, turning his head to see Waluigi on the rocking chair.

"My good sir, what are you doing?" Chief Chilly asked, feeling somewhat concerned.

Waluigi glanced up as he sighed, shaking his head. "I just feel like I have no potential. My entire existence is just to be a filler character."

"...To be fair, you fill up a spot that many would yearn to have." Chief Chilly recited as he cleared his throat. "At least you still get to appear in things. My last appearance was as the second to last boss in Mario Kart DS."

Waluigi rubbed his pointy chin with his right hand as he nodded slowly. "Wah... I guess you have a point." He then closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "But am I really just existing to play sports and party games? Not to have a more vital role in an adventure game?"

Chief Chilly scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Being in a platformer sucks. Believe me, I know." he then jumped into the taco stand, comforting Waluigi. "In fact, let me tell you a few secrets about the entire videogame industry that might make you feel better..."

Waluigi's eyes widened as he listened closely to Chief Chilly's chilling words of wisdom, with it being past midnight.


	262. Chapter 262

Waluigi was placing plates of tacos on the counter, keeping a close eye so that Daisy and Toadette wouldn't try and sneak them away.

"There... my precious tacos are fine and safe." Waluigi commented as he nodded his head, folding his arms as he felt confident. "Now nothing can stop me from selling these babies without worrying about Dumb and Dumber."

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This is so boring! It's a friggin' fanfic about a crappy filler character nobody cares about selling food that ruins your gut faster than NSMB2 ruins Mario's reputation! Where's the thrill? Where's the action? Where's all the juicy goodness!? Cause it sure as hell isn't here!"  
_

* * *

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "So says the stupid Transformers ripoff that never appeared again outside of Smash Bros." He retorted as he took one of his tacos and munched on it, ignoring Galleom's criticism. "Hmm, this taco tastes better than most of the ones I make," He remarked, shrugging as he closed his eyes, continuing to munch on the taco. "Oh well. Less is more."


	263. Chapter 263

Waluigi was making a new batch of tacos as he looked up, to see Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Silver The Hedgehog, only they looked different. He folded his lanky arms together. "Err... what are you guys wearing?"_  
_

Dry Bowser scoffed as he held a whip in his right skeletal hand, wearing Indiana Jone's outfit. "I'm a down to earth explorer of the worlds on a never ending quest with a strong lust for adventure."

"I'm a bear with a love for adventure and a good sense of music and fashion!" Petey mumbled as he held a banjo with his right leaf, having a blue backpack on his back and wearing yellow shorts over his red shorts.

Silver revealed his red jacket, folding his arms together as he nodded his head. "And I'm Marty McFly."

Dry Bowser, Petey, and Waluigi stared blankly at Silver in confusion as he shrugged.

"Look, I can't come up with a proper explanation. Give me a break." Silver commented as she blinked.

As if things couldn't get any stranger, Toadette showed up, looking exactly like Princess Bubblegum, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Toadette asked as she blinked, even having Princess Bubblegum's voice and skin color toned down.


	264. Chapter 264

Waluigi was working on some more tacos as Lakithunder flew by, folding his arms together as he smirked, with Waluigi glancing up.

"Oh, it's you." Waluigi commented on as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "What is it that you want?"

Lakithunder chuckled as he nodded his head. "Oh, I happen to have a _sparking_ new Power Plant on the southern side of Seaside Hill. You should come by if you need any electricity."

"...Why would I need additional electricity?" Waluigi commented as he rolled his left hand. "I got all the power I need to charge up. I'm perfectly fine!"

Suddenly a giant thunderstorm loomed over the taco stand, with a bolt of white lightning zapping Waluigi as he fell, with Lakithunder chuckling as he snatched a couple of tacos, floating right back up to the storm cloud as Waluigi groaned weakly in pain.

"Wah..." Waluigi groaned weakly in pain, his left leg twitching as he coughed, shaking his head.


	265. Chapter 265

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as a Delorean DMC-12 suddenly appeared right in front of his taco stand, the force propelling all the tacos to the back of the stand, as well as Waluigi's purple cap being blown off. Waluigi blinked as Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog stepped out of the futuristic car.

"Are you sure we're in the right period, Dry Bowser?" Silver asked as he moved his hands about, "This is heavy... I'm pretty sure there's nothing suspicious in this time period."

Dry Bowser murmured as he placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal chin, nodding his head. "Great Scott, you're right, Silver. The Delorean must have had its circuits sparked, and it sent us a bit too far in the future. Let's go back." He and Silver reentered the Delorean as it turned around and headed eastward, disappearing after going 88 miles per hour.

Waluigi munched on a warm taco as he nodded his head. "Well, I have to admit, I just saw some serious shit." He commented as he gulped, making an obvious BTTF reference.


	266. Chapter 266

Waluigi screamed as he was being chased by huge taco monsters. Daisy and Toadette watched as Waluigi went back and forth, going from the east to the west, and from the west to the east as the taco monsters looked like giant tacos, only with cartoony googly eyes on them.

"Wow. I guess right now might not be a good time to get a taco," Toadette admitted as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap.

Daisy nodded in agreement as she folded her arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But there's no point in trying not to enjoy this!" She then farted out a taco out of her yellow dress, holding it with her right hand as she munched on it.

Toadette turned to Daisy as she smiled, tilting her head towards the right. "Can I have a taco that you somehow pulled out of your butt, Daisy?" She blinked several times.

Daisy nodded as she farted another taco out, handing it to Toadette, who didn't care that Daisy farted it out as Waluigi was then pounded on by the taco monsters.


	267. Chapter 267

"Damn it!" Doctor Emmett Brown exclaimed as he looked at his wrist watch on his left arm. "Where is that tall purple clad Italian?"

Marty McFly moved his hands about as he tried calming Doc Brown down. "Relax, doc. I'm sure that Waluigy or whatever his name is might be making a new batch of tacos."

Doc Brown then placed both of his hands on Marty. "That's what I'm afraid of Marty!" He then began pacing as he placed his hands behind his back. "Without Waluigi running his taco stand outside of participating as a playable character in the Mario spin offs, there will be a tear in the space time continuum, and..." He then dropped his jaw in disbelief as he slapped his hands on his face. "**Great Scott**! The very fabric of the universe is ripping apart as we speak!"

"This is heavy." Marty admitted as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Just what is he doing?"

Meanwhile, Waluigi snuck into the DeLorean, going back to the future literally as he had a whole stash of tacos with him, hoping that it would take him far away from the present, away from the gassy Princess Daisy and annoyingly cute Toadette.

"Where I'm going, I don't need roads!" Waluigi laughed as he went 88 miles per hour, disappearing with the DeLorean in a flash as flames appeared in the sky.


	268. Chapter 268

Waluigi was making a tower of tacos outside his taco stand as Silver The hedgehog and Dry Bowser were watching, with Toadette munching on a taco as they looked up.

"He placed, like, one hundred and seventy tacos on that thing," Silver commented as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "You would think that he would stop while he was ahead."

Dry Bowser rolled his right skeletal hand as he shook his head. "You should know Waluigi. He solely exists to best everyone and everything just because he hates himself and strives to be better."

"I don't doubt his towering skills," Toadette admitted as she giggled, letting out a cute belch as she grabbed another taco, "As Doc Brown used to say, if you put your mind to it, you can do anything!"

Suddenly Waluigi collapsed as he fell on his tower of tacos, falling down as he landed in the large pile of tacos, with Dry Bowser, Silver, and Toadette all looking at each other as they meekly shrugged.


	269. Chapter 269

Waluigi munched on a taco as he was watching a generic local news somewhere across the Beanbean Kingdom on a small modern television set he had as Toadette was watching with him.

"Gosh, Wally, things sure are pretty intense down there!" Toadette exclaimed as she munched on a taco, gulping down as she kept watching.

Waluigi nodded his head as he rolled his left hand. "To be fair, that place is too messed up to try and make any sense out of it."

"That sounds heavy," Toadette admitted as she glanced at Waluigi.

Doc Brown, who was relaxing on the beach south of the taco stand, turned around as he faced Toadette and Waluigi, wearing a bather's suit. "There's that word again, 'Heavy'. Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?"

Waluigi and Toadette glanced at each other as they shrugged, continuing to watch the news as Doc Brown scratched his head with his right hand in confusion.


	270. Chapter 270

Amy Rose was munching on a couple of tacos as Waluigi was cleaning his taco stand, being on top of his wooden rooftop as he was fixing up his taco stand. Amy Rose felt her stomach rumble as Toadette skipped on over.

"Hey Amy! How are you doing?" Toadette asked cutely as she twirled around, holding her hands together. "You seem chipper than usual!"

Amy giggled as she rolled her right hand. "Well, I'm going to the Casino Park with Sonic later on a date, and he's bringing alongside Shadow!" She squealed as she closed her legs together. "Ooh, it makes me so excited that I could-"

As Toadette was about to comment, Amy Rose farted loudly, the back of her red dress being lifted by her flatulence. Toadette and Amy giggled, with Amy somewhat blushing in embarrassment as she held her dress down with both of her hands, letting out another deep pitched blast of gas as Waluigi rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore them.


	271. Chapter 271

Waluigi was working on a third new batch of tacos as Princess Daisy in her sports outfit and Toadette were eating at their usual wooden table with Vivian, who was taking a break from sweets for the day.

"So, how spicy are the tacos?" Vivian asked as she glanced down at the taco she was holding.

Toadette patted Vivian on the back as she smiled. "Oh, they're quite spicy, but not enough to burn your mouth!"

"Yeah!" Daisy added as she lifted her right buttcheek, farting as her orange sports shorts puffed up. "They're right enough for your gut to let out great farts, though!"

Vivian blinked as she looked at Daisy oddly. "Wait, they make you gassy?" She remarked, quite oblivious.

Daisy and Toadette looked at each other as they both laughed, with Vivian blinking in innocent as she glanced down at her taco again. She then bit into it, gulping it down as she gasped, dropping her taco as she felt her mouth burn.

"Ooh! Hot, hot!" Vivian exclaimed as she moved her hands about, panting.

Waluigi smirked as he glanced over at Vivian. "Of course it will be hot the first time you taste a taco. You have to accept the burn and go with it!" He told her as he whistled to himself, focusing on making the tacos again as Vivian tried picking up the taco and bite into it again, dropping it as she still burnt her mouth, screaming louder.


	272. Chapter 272

Waluigi was making a new batch of tacos as usual while Big The Cat was looking out for Froggy, calling out his name.

"Froggy!" Big exclaimed as he walked around the taco stand, "Where are you, buddy?"

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he placed down the tacos he was crafting, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, fatso! Do you mind!? I'm trying to make tacos over here!"

"Tacos?" Big mumbled as he then got an idea, rushing over to the stand and pushing Waluigi aside as he went through the tacos. "Froggy! You must be hiding in here!"

Waluigi groaned in pain as he was on his back, with the green colored frog Froggy jumping on his hat as he looked down at Waluigi. Waluigi sighed as he glanced back up at Froggy in annoyance.


	273. Chapter 273

Waluigi was munching on his tacos as he sat at the wooden table closest to the sandy beach, with Silver The Hedgehog sitting across him at the table, also munching on the tacos.

"You know, I question whether or not Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus will actually have a concrete plotline for fanfics like these," Silver asked as he gulped down his third taco, eying Waluigi. "I mean, just now he's going through the motions of making _Life At Pizza Hut_ have a continuous plotline involving a roller coaster."

Waluigi spat out bits of his taco to the right as he wiped his mouth, his right eye twitching. "Are you serious!? You guys at Pizza Hut are making a roller coaster!?" He gawked in disbelief.

Silver nodded as he folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Yep. Apparently, selling delicious pizza of all different sorts, having slot machines, arcade machines, a subway station stop, a drive thru, and a crane machine isn't enough for Vector, so not only are they extending the Pizza Hut yet again, they're making a new steel roller coaster to help celebrate the fact that we achieved ridiculously high achievements."

"Such as..." Waluigi asked as he moved his fingers on his right hand on the wooden table.

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, for one thing, we have over a billion customers..."

"_A **billion** customers!? Wah!?_" Waluigi exclaimed as he gasped, placing his left hand on his heart as he fell over, his legs in the air as Waluigi froze with shock, unable to handle such a shocking fact.

Silver looked over the table to see that Waluigi froze in place, sighing as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh boy... I forgot that Waluigi gets paranoid so easy..." He muttered to himself as he dragged Waluigi into the taco stand, trying his best to wake him up.


	274. Chapter 274

"Sure is a slow night." Bowser commented as he sat with Donkey Kong and Toad, chuckling as he folded his burly arms while closing his eyes. "For Dick Dastardly over here, anyway."

Toad nodded, munching on a couple of tacos. "Man, Waluigi must be desperate to actually bother inviting us."

"Yeah. I just wish that he did so earlier," Donkey Kong commented as he shoved taco after taco down his throat, "Because these are delicious!"

Waluigi sighed as he was fixing up a new taco batch, shaking his head as he muttered to himself, "Maybe next time I get an idea on how to monopolize, I'll go and open up a toy shop..."

"A toy shop?" Donkey Kong mumbled as he turned around, swallowing the taco that was in his mouth. "If it were up to me, I would open up a Diary!"

Waluigi, Bowser, and Toad all looked awkwardly at Donkey Kong, who sheepishly shrugged as he chugged more tacos down his mouth.

"I think you meant dairy," Toad corrected as Waluigi and Bowser rolled their eyes, with Waluigi continuing to make tacos.


	275. Chapter 275

Waluigi finished fixing up his taco stand as Silver The Hedgehog was there, munching on a couple of tacos as he held them in his right hand.

"Have you ever been to Sig Flags, Waluigi?" Silver asked as he gulped his fourth taco down.

Waluigi turned around, folding his arms as he shook his head. "Not that I recall. Why?" He replied.

Silver shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Just curious. Sonic keeps mentioning about wanting to go."

Waluigi rubbed his chin with his left hand as he nodded. "So, he does. What could be at Six Flags that isn't around any of the places Sonic normally visits?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand after placing the other tacos down. "Well, he mentioned something about their roller coasters being more exciting than the ones he sees. He was thinking of bringing me along." He then picked up a fifth taco as he looked at it. "By the way, I don't feel gassy from having these. Are just girls effected by the tacos, or is it a new formula you put into them?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he meekly shrugged. "Wah, it's the author. He only seems to make the females so flatulent." He sighed as he folded his arms together. "Whatever the case, I'm glad he doesn't extend it to males. More specifically, me."

"I can nod to that," Silver agreed as he finished eating his fifth taco, planning on chowing down on a sixth taco.


	276. Chapter 276

"Why is this chapter so short?" Toadette asked as she munched on a taco.

Waluigi yawned as he stretched his long, lanky arms, shaking his head. "Because the author didn't feel like writing any fanfics today."

"Why? Is he sick?" Toadette asked again as she blinked.

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Let's just say that the author feels like he's having some fatigue..."

Princess Daisy farted loudly in her orange sports shorts, giggling as she immediately started waving her right hand frantically. "Whoo! I haven't ripped a rotten one in ages!"

"See what I mean?" Waluigi pinpointed to Toadette, who innocently nodded her head back at Waluigi.


	277. Chapter 277

Waluigi hummed to himself as he finished making his final batch of tacos for the day, having made several pyramids of tacos as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head as he smiled, feeling confident.

"Wahaha. These taco pyramids I did look good." Waluigi commented as he folded his arms, nodding his head. "Maybe I should show off my tacos more."

"You definitely should!" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she popped up behind the counter, spooking Waluigi as he noticed that she was next to him.

"What the hell are you doing back here!?" Waluigi gawked as he flailed his arms about.

Daisy giggled, holding her hands behind her back as she was wearing her regular yellow dress. "Oh, I'm here to get some tacos for the girls! We're having a farting contest in City Escape!"

Waluigi narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he folded his lanky arms together. "You simply never run out of gas, do you?"

Daisy farted loudly as she laughed, nodding her head as she waved her right hand behind her butt, nodding her head. "You bet I don't! It's a party to be really farty!" She farted again as she winked, with Waluigi facepalming as he sighed.


	278. Chapter 278

Waluigi was back at his taco stand after taking some time off, having been practicing his golfing skills for the upcoming new golf tournament. He then grabbed a taco and began munching on it as he watched Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa playing golf before them.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm losing to you, shell boy." Daisy groaned as she shook her head in disgust, her hands behind her back. "I don't have enough strength in me."

Koopa laughed as he glanced at Daisy, wagging his left index finger at her. "It's not my fault that all your skills are in your gassy ass instead of your hands." He then swung the ball, watching it soar across the sky as it landed in the hole on a lone, tiny island, getting a birdie.

Daisy shook with rage as she shook her head at Koopa. "Ooh, when this is over, I'm going to strap your stubborn yellow face to my butt and let out bombs until I bake brownies!" She threatened, pushing Koopa to the side with a strong butt bump as she grabbed her golf ball and farted on it, placing it back down on the green grass and smacking it with her golf club, watching it go past the goal post and land in the water.

Waluigi and Koopa both laughed heartily as Daisy screamed with rage, stomping off as for the first time, she didn't want to munch on tacos to make herself feel better.

"Well, Daisy, you sure showed me!" Koopa joked as he pointed at Daisy, surprisingly being jerkish. "I wish I could suck as much as you!"


	279. Chapter 279

Waluigi was making a typical new batch of tacos as Relicanth floated by, being barely above the ground as he defied logic.

"Hey, Mr. Waluigi." Relicanth asked as he floated higher, being able to face Waluigi.

Waluigi folded his lanky arms together as he smirked. "So, I take it that my swimming in mid air lessons paid off?"

"I concur, sir." Relicanth remarked as he shook his head. "But that's not why I'm here. I just want to say that I hope that your taco stand manages to last as long as my Soggy Pretzels."

"Well, that's somewhat reassuring," Waluigi grumbled as he grabbed a taco and munched on it, facing Relicanth. "How long have you been selling those soggy pretzels of yours, anyway?"

Relicanth chuckled as he shook his head. "I have been selling them before you were even a concept." He then looked at the pile of tacos in front of him, glancing back at Waluigi. "Are those brand new?"

"...Yes. Why?" Waluigi asked as he placed his right hand on his hip after finishing his taco. "I thought you don't like tacos."

"Oh, it's not for me." Relicanth commented as he bobbed his head. "It's for a group of Audino that crave tacos near my stand."

Waluigi smirked as he rubbed his pointy chin with his left hand. "Sounds like we know what's the preferred food source here in Seaside Hill." He then laughed, grabbing another taco and munching on it.


	280. Chapter 280

Waluigi was making new batches of tacos as usual, with Toadette suddenly running up to the taco stand, wearing an adorable red cat suit. Waluigi looked oddly at Toadette as he held a couple of tacos. "What the hell... what are you wearing, kid?"

Toadette giggled as she stood up, posing as she revealed her cat suit's front paws. "Oh, I found this sweet costume while I was in the Dry Dry Ruins! It was this weird but cute yellow bell with black eyes, and it gave me this nice red cat suit!"

Waluigi placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "You look adorable. Too adorable for me." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "So adorable that it makes me want to puke!"

Toadette frowned as she held her paws together. "Aww, don't feel bad, Wally! I got a bell for you!" She then pulled out the yellow bell with the black eyes.

Waluigi shook his head as he waved his hands at Toadette. "Wait, wait, don't let that thing touch me!"

It was too late, as Toadette chucked the bell at Waluigi, giving him a purple cat suit. Toadette giggled as she pointed at Waluigi, with Waluigi being pretty annoyed as he looked at himself in the mirror, proceeding to chase Toadette around the taco stand, both of them running on all four of their paws.


	281. Chapter 281

Waluigi was still working on a new batch of tacos as Silver The Hedgehog was there, munching on a taco himself as he was standing in front of Waluigi.

"So, how was your vacation in Isle Delfino?" Waluigi asked as he glanced at Silver.

Silver moved his right hand about as he shrugged, moving his head side to side. "Meh... it was okay. The locations were great and beautiful, and though we were still forced to sell pizzas, things were great."

"Well, that's good to-" Waluigi then stopped as he glanced to his right, to see a Velociraptor staring at him and Silver. The Velociraptor licked his lips as he focused on the two characters.

Waluigi and Silver glanced at each other as Silver's hands turned green from his psychic power, with Waluigi pulling out his thorny whip.

"Hold on to your butt," Waluigi and Silver said to each other as a horde of Velociraptors suddenly popped out of the jungle foliage and attacked the duo, with them managing to fend them off.


	282. Chapter 282

"You know, I've been to the Oak Ridge National Laboratory in Oak Ridge, Tennessee before." Waluigi commented as he had his lanky arms folded.

Toad munched on a couple of tacos as he blinked, gulping down. "Really? How was it?"

"Boring." Waluigi grumbled as he tilted his head back. "I felt like I was going to die of boredom."

Toad grabbed another taco as he munched on it. "Well hey, at least you got to go to Tennessee for a day! Isn't that something?"

Waluigi sighed as Toad kept munching on the tacos, with the Rhedosaurus peeking through the thick jungle foliage.


	283. Chapter 283

Waluigi waited for Princess Daisy and Toadette to inevitably show up, when he got a different guest instead. The Rhedosaurus, the reptilian Beast From 20,000 Fathoms himself in the flesh, emerged out of the jungle foliage, moving close to Waluigi's Taco Stand as he bellowed loudly.

Waluigi folded his lanky arms in annoyance as he glared up at the Rhedosaurus. "Yeah, yeah. Do you want tacos, or not?"

"Waluigi, wait!" Toadette exclaimed as she tried to reach the taco stand as fast as she could, flying in the air by spinning her pink pigtails. "The Rhedosaurus doesn't want to be feed, he wants to hunt!"

Waluigi ignored Toadette's warning as he pulled out a plate of newly baked tacos, with the Rhedosaurus roaring angrily as he began smashing the taco stand. Waluigi screamed as he tried getting his cash register, but the entire building collapsed, causing him to get knocked out unconscious as all the tacos were flattened. The Rhedosaurus roared, taking a quick glance at Toadette as he then headed south, into the salty sea water.

Toadette frowned as she held her hands together, shaking her head. "Oh... I just wish I knew why he was so angry..." She murmured, watching the Rhedosaurus' shadow underwater disappear, hovering in front of the huge wreck that was Waluigi's Taco Stand.


	284. Chapter 284

Waluigi had his taco stand back up, groaning as he shook his head, making new batches of tacos after the Rhedosaurus caused all his previous piles of tacos to be ruined.

"I wonder what stupid in joke Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus will throw in," Waluigi commented as he sighed, shaking his head as he finished his forty eighth taco. "Knowing him, it's going to be something completely obscure."

He then heard some roaring, heading out of his taco stand and going towards the western direction, pushing the jungle foliage aside to see the Rhedosaurus that attacked his taco stand last night finding the giant sea serpent Manda, who wrapped his long body around the Rhedosaurus. Waluigi sighed as he narrowed his eyes.

"The namesake of the author fighting against a pretty obscure Japanese monster. What are the friggin' odds?" Waluigi grumbled as he headed back to the taco stand, only to slip on a taco as he fell on his back, groaning in pain.


	285. Chapter 285

Waluigi was putting the finishing touches on the seventh batch of tacos he made that evening, with the female Wii Fit Trainer suddenly making an undexpected appearance.

"**Wah? _You?_** What do you want?" Waluigi asked as he folded his lanky arms together.

The Wii Fit Trainer smirked as she pointed at Waluigi. "I heard from a cute pink girl that you sell great tacos here, so I want to try them out and add them as part of a _balanced_ diet."

Waluigi growled as he shook his head. "Damn it, Toadette... why did you have to bring this joke here..." He then looked up as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Or maybe it was Jigglypuff... Dixie Kong, perhaps?"

The Wii Fit Trainer took a taco from the seventh batch, with Waluigi gawking as she munched down on it quickly. The Wii Fit Trainer's stomach grumbled a bit more, prompting her to take several more tacos and stuffing them down her mouth as she swallowed them whole, letting out a loud belch as she rubbed her stomach with both of her hands, with it still being relatively flat.

"You ate all of those tacos like they were nothing..." Waluigi remarked as he shook his head, placing his hands on his head. "_Please..._ please tell me you don't have fast metabolism..."

"Wait for it..." Wii Fit Trainer stated as she chuckled, bending over a bit to reveal her big butt in her tight black yoga pants. Several seconds passed as the Wii Fit Trainer farted loudly, her flatulence loud and deep pitched as her yoga pants puffed up, with Waluigi shaking in horror as there was a new gasshole in town.

"That felt really good," Wii Fit Trainer commented as she patted her butt, letting out another loud poot as she wagged her right index finger at Waluigi. "Thanks for allowing my farting activity to _fit_ here, Mr. Waluigi. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to that lemonade stand I heard about..." She then left, dashing away like lightning.

Waluigi was stunned, slowly waving his left hand as he tried getting the rotten smell of Wii Fit Trainer's flatulence away, still shocked in disbelief.


	286. Chapter 286

Waluigi watched in annoyance as Princess Daisy and Toadette were trying to see who's farts were louder, with both of their flatulence being foul smelling. Tom Nook walked up to Waluigi's taco stand, watching the two girls fart as he turned to Waluigi.

"Wow... are things really this crazy here?" Tom Nook asked as he folded his arms.

Waluigi glanced over to Tom Nook, sighing as he slowly nodded his head. "Believe me, this is considered normal. You don't want to know the real weird stuff..."

Princess Daisy farted the loudest, her yellow dress exploding as her orange panties were revealed, with the entire back of them being brown. Daisy glanced at it, letting out a deep pitched poot as she giggled, with Toadette giggling as well, Waluigi and Tom Nook looking at each other as the tacos on the wooden table were going to waste.


	287. Chapter 287

Elvira made her way to Waluigi's Taco Stand, humming as she popped up in front of Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he finished up a new batch of tacos. "Great. Yoshizilla-Princess must have requested you to come here."

Elvira nodded her head as she spun around. "Yeah! Can I have some of your tacos?" She asked, dancing about.

Waluigi was about to comment on Elvira's appearance when Mr. Resetti popped up out of nowhere, somehow tunneling into the counter as he faced Waluigi, fuming with rage.

"**YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP RESETTING, DAMN IT!**" Mr. Resetti exclaimed as he grabbed Waluigi and dragged him down the hole.

Elvira blinked as she shrugged, taking all of the tacos for herself. The taco stand then fell on top of her, crushing her.


	288. Chapter 288

Waluigi was in the process of making new tacos as Toadette skipped over to the counter, jumping up and holding onto the counter.

"Hey Wally! Have you been to Brewster's Roost?" Toadette asked as she spun around, jumping up and grabbing the counter again.

Waluigi munched on one of his tacos as he turned to Toadette. "Wah, you mean the Roost?" He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Feh. That place only sells coffee. What's so special about it."

"Well, you only sell tacos, Wally." Toadette rebutted as she smirked, folding her arms together as she shook her head. "But I will say this. The coffee Brewster makes there is super delicious! Especially when it's hot!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Meh. Still sounds like a waste." He commented as he went on to make nothing but tacos, being a hypocrite.


	289. Chapter 289

Waluigi was cooking up some new tacos as Toadette walked by, holding a cheeseburger in her hands.

"What the hell? Where did you get a burger from?" Waluigi gawked as he placed his hands on his hips, blinking in astonishment.

Toadette turned to Waluigi, giggling as she winked. "Oh, there's a new burger barn east of here, right next to the entrance to the Ocean Palace! They're tastier than your burgers!"

Waluigi growled as he rolled up his purple sleeves. "Oh, are they...?" He muttered as he grabbed several tacos and placed them into his overalls, stomping towards the Ocean Palace to the east.

Toadette watched as Waluigi left, snatching up the tacos and gorging them down as quick as possible so that she wouldn't get caught.


	290. Chapter 290

Waluigi was looking out at sea, two piles of tacos on the counter as it was nighttime. Toadette skipped over, wondering why Waluigi was looking at the beach.  
"What's up, Wally?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands behind her back innocently.

Waluigi glanced back at Toadette, murmuring. "There's this giant shark that keeps swimming by here during the night. I've been noticing that my tacos piles have been raided."

Toadette trembled with fright as she jumped into Waluigi's arms, frightened. "H-how could a s-shark go on land?"

Suddenly the taco stand shook, with a shark fin approaching the taco stand as it somehow headed into the sand. Waluigi and Toadette screamed as the fin was much bigger than they expected, with Waluigi holding Toadette tightly as they backed up into a wall, the shark revealing itself as it moved its giant mouth about, revealing its terrifying teeth.

"Wally, I-I don't like sharks!" Toadette cried out as she screamed in horror.

Waluigi nodded his head in agreement as the shark somehow roared, even though that is impossible, due to sharks having no voval chords. "M-me too! Wah!" He then climbed to the top of the taco stand, with the giant shark tearing apart the taco stand and eating up all the tacos as it swam back to the ocean, with the taco stand collapsing, Waluigi and Toadette falling into the wooden wreck.


	291. Chapter 291

Waluigi's Taco Stand was full with different customers all waiting in line, with Waluigi being absent as the customers were complaining. The taco stand itself was full of tacos, ready to be sold.

"That crooked bastard is taking his time." A Chargin' Chuck pinpointed as he folded his burly arms together.

A Huckit Crab pinced her right claw in agreement. "Yeah! Where is Dick Dastardly? I wanna have some tacos!"

"_Drat_, and _double drat_!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed in annoyance as he shook his arms, being in the middle of the line as he heard someone refer Waluigi to him. "Once again, someone's using my name for that stupid, lazy excuse of a filler character!"

Muttley chuckled as Dick Dastardly pounded him on the head, with the yellow mutt growling in annoyance as he rubbed his injury.

Toadette, who was obviously at the very front of the line, shook her head with slight worry. "Ooh... Wally, where are you? You're never this late..."

Several miles towards the northwest, Waluigi was at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, needing a break from running his taco stand as he himself was in the middle of a line full of customers.

"Wah, why did I bother trying to get some lemonade?" Waluigi muttered to himself in annoyance as he folded his lanky arms, shaking his head. "Right now, I could be selling tacos... or running my Motor Oil company, but no, I'm reduced to waiting for a friggin' plant girl's lemonade..."


	292. Chapter 292

Waluigi watched as three different Noivern, black colored flying/dragon type Pokemon with purple wings that somewhat looked like bats, were all swarming around the taco stand, with it being night. Toadette tried not to get carried away by the Noivern, rushing towards the taco stand and climbing inside.

"Ooh, Wally, these dragons are scary!' Toadette admitted as she trembled, too afraid to try and ask for some tacos. "Why are they here bothering you?"

Waluigi was munching on one of the tacos he just finished up, shaking his head as he sighed. "They've been pestering me since the morning. I tried making them pay for the tacos, but all they did was attack me. So I had to attack back with my tennis racket."

Suddenly, one of the three Noivern smashed into the rooftop of the taco stand, causing it to shake as Toadette grabbed onto Waluigi's right leg, with Waluigi gawking as the other two Noivern laughed.

"Kid, you're not really helping me fend these freaks off," Waluigi commented as the three Noivern flapped right in front of the taco stand, all of them charging up a powerful beam each in their mouths. "Oh great..."

Suddenly, the three Noivern all fired Dragon Pulse at the taco stand, causing it to explode as Waluigi and Toadette were both crushed underneath the rubble, with the Noivern all laughing victoriously as they flew off, to pester the Animal Crossing village towards the north, as well as any of the other potential stands.


	293. Chapter 293

A storm from the east was underway, with the clouds looming over the sunset as Waluigi was doing his best to keep his taco stand at bay, finishing up making new batches of tacos as he managed to get some of the special Animal Crossing visitors to try out his tacos.

"This taco tastes a bit spicy for me," Tom Nook commented as he gobbled a bit of his taco with both of his hands. "Like, way too spicy. I can feel my brain ready to melt."

"I wish mine was spicy," Mr. Resetti growled in annoyance as he shook his head, holding a taco in his right hand. "Because mine is as flat as a pancake!"

Tortimer chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, it's not much, but I can tell from the taste of this delicacy that it's going to do wonders for my body."

Isabelle farted loudly, blushing in embarrassment while holding a half finished taco in her hands as everyone glanced at her. "Oh gosh, excuse me!"

Waluigi groaned as he placed his right hand on his face, sighing. "God, not yet another cute looking girl that's going to have a farting problem..." He muttered to himself, knowing what was about to come.


	294. Chapter 294

Waluigi was working on a new batch of tacos as he spotted a male Cyan Crabber scuttling by. Waluigi sighed as he watched the Crabber head into the thick jungle foliage, with Toadette walking over to Waluigi, her arms wrapped around the back of her head.

"Gosh, I swear, it's like I seen that crab from somewhere," Toadette piped as she blinked a bit, turning to Waluigi.

Waluigi shook his head as he had his lanky arms folded together. "Wah, what's so special about that cyan colored crab, anyway? All he's doing is collecting rocks and whatnot."

"Yeah, but he keeps mentioning about a being from the great beyond," Toadette pinpointed as she moved her arms, mildly alarmed. "You don't think he's planning an invasion, is he?"

Waluigi star4ed blankly at Toadette as he grabbed a taco and began munching on it, with Toadette continuing to panic.


	295. Chapter 295

Waluigi was making several batches of fresh tacos as he took a look around, shocked to see that Daisy and Toadette weren't present. He smiled, nodding his head as he continuing wrapping up the meat with the folded tortilla.

"It's good not to have any gassy airheads here," Waluigi commented to himself as he nodded his head, placing the finished taco on the large pile of fresh tacos behind him. "Maybe I can finish up early and finally check out my Motor Oil Company after neglecting it for months."

As Waluigi finished making tacos, he ate a couple of them, noticing that they tasted a bit blander than usual. He murmured as he placed his right hand on his chin.

"Hmm, maybe this needs some special sauce," Waluigi commented as he shook his head, standing up and heading towards the north, towards the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes. "I'm sure that Nook's Cranny or whatever the hell it is has some special sauce for me to use..."


	296. Chapter 296

Waluigi watched as Toadette was munching on the various tacos that Waluigi has made, with the sun shining brightly on the sunny shore as several sharks were surfing about in the salty sea.

"Those sharks won't just leave won't they?" Waluigi commented as he glanced at them, cleaning up the wooden counter. "They're always just swimming by, trying to get some salty, spicy snacks from me."

Toadette was sitting at the wooden table, munching on her fifth taco as she talked while crunching down the taco in her mouth. "Maybe you should try giving them your tacos!"

Waluigi stared blankly at Toadette as he folded his lanky arms together. "Are you seriously implying that I should give away my food for free?" He gawked, blinking several times.

Toadette shrugged meekly as she let out a cute little poot, with Waluigi shaking his head as he continued cleaning his wooden counter.


	297. Chapter 297

Waluigi was looking at the wooden outhouse he installed next to his taco stand, hearing Toadette farting inside, as well as moaning as he heard some splashes. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a taco and moved it a bit.

"Well, at least the annoying flatulence is justified, somewhat." Waluigi commented as he decided to take a bite into the taco, looking up at the sky, to see its bright blue appearance being replaced with dark, grayish storm clouds.

Suddenly, it began pouring harshly, with lightning zapping as thunder boomed loudly. Waluigi rolled his eyes as Princess Daisy ran up to the counter, trying to get in as she was wearing her regular yellow and orange dress.

"Wally, you need to let me in, pronto!" Daisy exclaimed as she bounced about. "I'm all soaked out here!"

Waluigi munched on another taco as he glanced at Daisy after watching the rain harshly pour on the rooftop of his taco stand and around it in general. "And why should I? You would stink it up more than Toadette."

"Toadette?" Daisy gawked as she heard Toadette's moans following a loud explosive bout of flatulence, gasping as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "Oh my... she's really dropping bombs in there!"

"That's what happens when you over indulge on tacos." Waluigi commented as he rolled his left hand about, finishing up his second taco.

As Daisy was about to ask to get in, she got zapped by lightning, blinking as she coughed, falling on her back as Waluigi grabbed a third taco, continuing to watch the rainfall.


	298. Chapter 298

Waluigi walked towards his taco stand, heading from the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes from the northeast as he saw several seagulls flying around the taco stand. He sighed in annoyance as he dropped his arms, shaking his head in disbelief as Toadette skipped from behind, noticing the seagulls and then turning to Waluigi.

"Gosh! That's a lot of hungry birds!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her arms about, smiling as she nodded her head. "Are you gonna feed them your yummy, spicy tacos, Wally?"

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips, glancing back at Toadette. "Does it looks like I want to feed these rats with wings? They're squawking too loudly, and pooping on my taco stand!"

"Eww...!" Toadette giggled as she closed her eyes, having her right hand up to her mouth as Waluigi pulled out a sling shot, proceeding to attacking the seagulls with pebbles fired at them. "That's really gross when you put it like that! Tee hee!"


	299. Chapter 299

A line of Broozers were waiting at Waluigi's Taco Stand, the boxing ghosts all bashing each other as they were getting fiesty. Waluigi pulled into the area in his purple colored Piranha Prowler, parking it next to the taco stand as he got in, moving his hands about as he tried getting the Broozers' attention. Several Draglets were flapping by, going past the taco stand as they minded their own village.

"Hey hey hey, settle down you hideous freaks with gloves!" Waluigi called out as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Is this any way to act while waiting for food?"

The Broozers looked at each other oddly for several seconds, before deciding to attack the taco stand, knocking the counter to pieces as they bashed Waluigi, taking all of the tacos for themselves as they munched on it. Waluigi cried out in pain as he was endlessly punched by the boxing ghosts, with Dry Bowser watching between the tropical jungle foilage, shaking his skeletal head as he had his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips.

"One... single... file... line... is... all... I... asked...!" Waluigi exclaimed, made speechless by the rapid punching from the Broozers.


	300. Chapter 300

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So yep, this is the three hundredth chapter. That's pretty something... this is the third one after Yoshi Kart and Life At Pizza Hut, but since I heavily edited that racing madness, this is the actual second one with three hundred chapters. So let it be said that... oh who am I kidding. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reading all the way up to here!

* * *

It was bright and sunny in Seaside Hill as Waluigi was finally finished making plenty of new batches of tacos, his hands on his hips as Tooty Bear came over, having finished drinking at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

"Boy, those tacos sure look yummy!" Tooty exclaimed as she bounced about in excitement.

Waluigi folded his arms together as he groaned in annoyance. "You're not going to start ripping ones, are you? Because I had to tolerate that shit for three hundred chapters, and let me tell you, it's not fun, or pretty..."

Tooty giggled as she waved her right hand at Waluigi. "Oh, don't worry, I can hold it in easy!" She moved her hands about. "Just let me have some tacos! I'll pay you in golden jigsaw pieces and yellow music notes!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he gave Tooty a handful of tacos, with Tooty handing Waluigi over a hundred music notes and forty seven jiggies, wolfing them down as she burped loudly, licking her lips together.

"More... I'm going to need more!" Tooty exclaimed, letting out a cute little toot as she rubbed her slightly grumbling, but mostly satisfied stomach with her left hand.

Waluigi groaned in annoyance as he gave Tooty more tacos, with Toadette coming over to watch, glancing at Waluigi, then at Tooty. She giggled as she cheered Tooty on, who kept on eating the tacos at a fast pace, much to Waluigi's dismay.


	301. Chapter 301

Waluigi was getting the taco stand up and ready again as Toadette skipped by, heading towards the Ocean Palace.

"What are you so happy about?" Waluigi asked as he had a plate of tacos on the counter.

Toadette giggled as she took a couple of tacos, munching on one of them as she looked at Waluigi. "Didn't you hear? There's a new burger joint at the Ocean Palace! I'm gonna go and check it out! You should come to!"

Waluigi murmured as he folded his arms together. "And just who does it belong to?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm so eager to go!" Toadette giggled as she twirled around. "I already went and told all the other stand owners in Seaside Hill!" She burped as she finished up her tacos, waving goodbye to Waluigi as she continued heading eastward.

Waluigi thought deeply as he rubbed his pointy chin, considering to follow Toadette to the Ocean Palace as he placed another plate full of tacos on the counter.


	302. Chapter 302

Waluigi was in the process of making a new batch of tacos after having gone to the Ocean Palace Burger Paradise to try our their burgers, with Toadette resting her arms on the wooden counter, both of her hands on her face.

"So, the burgers were good, weren't they?" Toadette asked as she giggled, blinking a couple of times.

Waluigi sighed as he rolled his hands about, shaking his head. "Ehh... they were okay. Nothing to write home about, but not too bad, either."

Toadette grabbed a taco and munched on it as she gulped down. "I honestly think those burgers could give a run for your money. They're slightly better in taste than your taco, and the workers are friendlier!"

Waluigi growled as he gritted his teeth, slamming his hands on the counter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Toadette innocently shrugged in response as she shook her head. "I'm just saying, maybe you should make yor tacos more yummy and be nicer."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his right hand at Toadette, his left hand on his hip. "I'll be nice when I get crushed by a swarm of tacos!" As soon as he was finished saying that, he literally got swarmed by tacos, as did Toadette.

Toadette popped out and munched on the tacos while Waluigi groaned weakly, unable to get out.


	303. Chapter 303

Waluigi was trying to keep the taco stand up from collapsing as he installed new wooden beams. Toadette watched in interest as she had her hands behind her back, moving her hips side to side.

"Golly, Wally! You look like you need some help!" Toadette exclaimed as she bobbed her head back and forth. "Maybe you should get some meat so that your lanky arms have extra strength!"

Waluigi growled in annoyance as he glanced back at Toadette. "You're not helping me here!" He then looked down, to see Princess Daisy munching on his tacos next to him, noticing her regular yellow and orange dress. "And you! Stay away from those tacos! I haven't put a price on them yet!"

Princess Daisy farted loudly in response as the back of her dress lifted, revealing her big butt in her brown stained, orange colored panties. Daisy giggled as she glanced back at Waluigi, letting out another deep pitched poot. "Sorry, Waluigi! I need to pass some bad gas really bad, and these tacos are helping me out tremendously!"

"I wish it would motivate you to help me keep this damn shack up!" Waluigi growled as he felt his lanky arms shaking. "Wah... maybe Wario was right... I should do some muscle exercise more..."

Princess Daisy burped loudly, with her belch being louder than her flatulence as it was enough to cause the entire taco stand to collapse on both her and Waluigi. Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, accidentally wetting herself from shock as she tried to see if she could get Waluigi and Daisy out of the wooden wreck, not having much luck.


	304. Chapter 304

Waluigi was working on making new tacos as usual as Toadette skipped on over, placing her hands behind her back as she was in the mood for tacos.

"Hey Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt her stomach grumbling, giggling as she stuck her tongue out, tilting her head to the right. "I sure am hungry for tacos!"

"Well, that's reassuring." Waluigi muttered as he moved his hands about. "So, how many do you want? Four? Ten? A couple hundred?"

Toadette rubbed her grumbling stomach with her right hands. "As many tacos as you can make, Wally!" She exclaimed as she winked, giggling as she moved about.

Waluigi rubbed his hands together as he chuckled. "Wahahaha... now we're talking..."

Several hours later into the night, plenty of customers of different kinds have gathered to try out Waluigi's tacos, with Toadette burping loudly as she rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach with both of her hands, satisfied from having eaten the tacos as she watched from the pair of shrubs on the northern side of land that surrounded Waluigi's Taco Stand.


	305. Chapter 305

Waluigi placed several tacos on the counter as he saw Toadette and Daisy looking at him, both of their eyes widened as they held their hands together. Waluigi folded his arms as he shook his head.

"Let me guess. You want to have a taco eating contest." Waluigi commented as he tapped his right foot impatiently.

Toadette gasped as she clapped her hands together in glee. "Ooh, how did you figure out!"

"Because our stomachs are grumbling," Daisy commented as she rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand, glancing at Toadette.

Waluigi shrugged as he wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Ehh. As long as you pay me, I couldn't care less." He muttered as Toadette and Daisy paid him several dollars, with the two girls taking the tacos as they munched on them, burping and farting about. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm used to this kind of bullshit by now. I wonder how my Motor Oil Company is doing."


	306. Chapter 306

Waluigi finished making a new batch of tacos as he spotted Toadette running from a bunch of angry Huckit Crabs, all five of them.

"What the hell..." Waluigi muttered in disbelief as he munched on a taco from the new batch of tacos he placed on the counter, watching Toadette dashing back and forth as the Huckit Crabs continued scuttling after her.

Dry Bowser suddenly appeared out of the tropical jungle foliage, with him approaching the taco stand as he folded his skeletal arms, standing before the counter. "So, business is going as swell as usual?"

"Yeah," Waluigi mumbled as he munched on another taco. "Thankfully I have more regular customers nobody cares about and less gassy airheads like Daisy."

Toadette ran in front of the taco stand again, this time tripping over as she landed on her face in the sand. The Huckit Crabs all jumped on Toadette, bouncing on her as Toadette groaned, with Waluigi and Dry Bowser glancing at each other, shrugging as they kept watching her get tortured.


	307. Chapter 307

Waluigi was walking towards his taco stand, only to gawk as he saw Chief Chilly there, along with two Ice Bullies, was closing down Waluigi's Taco Stand.

"What in the... what the hell is this?" Waluigi gawked as he moved his hands about. "Well? Explain this bullshit!"

Chief Chilly turned to Waluigi. "Look here, Mr. Tall and Lanky. Are you the owner of this establishment?" He asked, his voice deep pitched and manly.

"Well duh, block head!" Waluigi called out as he pointed in Chief Chilly's face with his right hand. "I'm Waluigi, and this is _my_ taco stand!"

"Huh... you're just as pushy as that fat gross freak with the yellow and purple clothes," Chief Chilly commented as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, we have been hearing many complaints from the tourists and locals that you are being too nasty, and according to Article 5 of the Chilly Push Code, either you shape up your act and restrain yourself, or we'll shut you down!"

"Yeah? Says _who!?_" Waluigi asked angrily as he folded his lanky arms together.

"Says the **Bully Business Bureau**!" Chief Chilly stated boldly as he got into Waluigi's face. "The same one that authorized you to have this taco stand in the first place! The one who allowed all the stands in Seaside Hill both now and in the future to be authorized and created to begin with!"

Waluigi's eyes widened with fear as he was legitimately shocked. "W-wait a minute. That random bureau nonsense... that actually exists, and that's you!?" He gawked in disbelief, dropping his jaw.

"That's right." Chief Chilly stated as he caused the area to become chillier, causing Waluigi to shiver. "And unless you brush your attitude up, I'm going to have my boys here tear the whole place down." He threatened, being rather cold.

"You can't do that!" Waluigi exclaimed as he moved his arms about.

Chief Chilly chuckled as his eyes had a slightly joyful expression. "Try me." He then whistled, which allowed the two Ice Bullies to beat up the taco stand, reducing it to a smoldering mess, crushing all of the tacos inside.

Waluigi dropped his jaw in disbelief as the Bully Business Bureau left, with Waluigi falling to his knees as Toadette came by, gasping as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh gosh, what happened!?" Toadette asked as she was in general disbelief.


	308. Chapter 308

Waluigi was back to fixing up his taco stand after the whole fiasco involving Chief Chilly, with him being forced to act nicer to all his customers, including the gassy Princess Daisy and peppy Toadette. Toadette came skipping over, enjoying life as she bobbed her head back and forth, smiling as she waved at Waluigi.

"Hey Wally! It sure is a pretty nice day to take a stroll around Seaside Hill!" Toadette exclaimed as she spun around, placing her hands behind her back as she blinked. "You wanna come with me?"

Waluigi shook his head as he put up a fresh plate of tacos. "Can't, I got tacos to sell. Plus, I'm forced to be nice from now on, or else I'm not allowed to have my taco stand." He grumbled, moving his hands about.

"Gosh, that's pretty harsh." Toadette admitted as she meekly shrugged, smiling as she clapped her hands together. "But hey! At least now you can be friendlier than usual! That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Waluigi glared at Toadette as he then chucked a taco at her face, with Toadette meekly giggling as Waluigi sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.


	309. Chapter 309

Waluigi watched as Toadette was flying around the taco stand, spinning her pink pigtails as Waluigi had two plates of fresh hot tacos waiting on the counter.

"Wah... I don't like being forced to be nice." Waluigi commented as he had both of his hands on his face, sighing. "Even with this subtle change in my personality, I'm barely getting any customers."

Toadette dropped down, moving her hands about as she smiled. "Silly, that's because it's too hot for anyone to be out here!" She confirmed, twirling around as she landed down on the ground.

Waluigi eyed Toadette suspiciously, rubbing his mustache with his right hand. "But you're here right now. What's your excuse?"

Toadette giggled as she meekly shrugged. "I just like being around you, Wally! You're a good friend of mine!"

Waluigi sighed loudly as he drowned Toadette in a pile of tacos, holding one of the plate over her head as he placed the now empty plate back down on the counter, folding his arms. "Maybe I should have gone into accounting instead of trying to sell tacos."

"Aww, don't think like that!" Toadette exclaimed as she was munching on the tacos.


	310. Chapter 310

Waluigi was giving various different customers tacos, being forced to be nice as Chief Chilly came walking by, eying Waluigi closely as he kept on walking towards the western direction. Waluigi had a forced happy expression on his face, wishing deep down to beat the stuffing out of everyone.

"Don't feel bad, Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she sat down at the wooden table closest to the taco stand. "At least you're getting more positive comments from everyone! And you can still sell tacos!"

Princess Daisy farted loudly, proudly watching her orange colored tight jeans puff up as Daisy laughed, wafting her butt with her right hand as she held her taco in her left hand, wearing a yellow shirt. "Yeah! It's been a while since I had these yummy, gassy treats!" She released another deep pitched poot, giggling as she noticed a brown stain on the back of her pants, much to the dismay and disgust of the various customers.

Waluigi chuckled a bit as he shook his head, working on a new batch of tacos. "Don't... mention... it..." He growled, grumbling quietly to himself as Chief Chilly came walking back, inspecting Waluigi as the other customers patiently waited.


	311. Chapter 311

Seaside Hill was undergoing a scorching heatwave, with the people trying their best to stay cool. Waluigi particularly was annoyed, having to have installed several fans just to keep the breezes going. Toadette skipped by, wearing a yellow fanny pack as she moved her hands about.

"Phew! It is so **hot** out here!" Toadette exclaimed as she panted, feeling the burn as she waved both of her hands. "Good thing I brought my new fanny pack to help me out!"

Waluigi eyed Toadette suspiciously as he folded his lanky arms together. "Pray tell, where did you get that from?"

Toadette giggled as she wagged her right index finger. "From Mummipokey, of course! He said that this fanny pack belonged to a great Pokemon Trainer from Hoenn."

Waluigi scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I bet..." He grumbled sarcastically.

After taking Toadette's money, Waluigi handed her several tacos, with Toadette placing them inside the fanny pack as she headed northward, to find a cooler place to hang out, with Waluigi installing yet another fan as the heat was unbearable.


	312. Chapter 312

Waluigi watched as it rained in Seaside Hill, having served several customers the usual batch of tacos as Toadette stumbled by, not feeling good as her face was somewhat green, both of her hands on her stomach.

"Ugh... I just came back from Carter's House Of Tacos." Toadette burped loudly as it seemed like her eyes were going to pop out of her eyes.

"Which Carter?" Waluigi asked as he rubbed his pointy chin with his right hand. "The one who's the Guru of Vegetables?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, it was really gross..." She hiccuped as she covered her mouth with her left hand, having her right hand on her stomach. "I need your best bunch of tacos, stat!"

Waluigi meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "Suit yourself, kid." He then began making several tacos as he kept chatting with Toadette. "So, did you do anything else this week?"

"Well, I was forced to watch... sniff... _43 hours_ of Hogan's Heroes... sniff..." Toadette admitted as she shuddered, rubbing both of her elbows as she began crying softly. "It was horrible... I rather have watched even C-SPAN..."

Waluigi eyed Toadette suspiciously as he placed a new plate of tacos on the counter. "You are one weird kid, Toadette..." He muttered as he resumed making a new batch of tacos, with Toadette having some of Waluigi's tacos to get Carter's tacos out of her taste buds.


	313. Chapter 313

Waluigi was selling tacos as usual, with Toadette being in font of the taco stand as Pokemon's May from Generation 3 popped up, wearing a Skitty costume.

"What the hell?" Waluigi gawked as he placed his hands on his hips, weirded out by May.

Toadette placed her right hand on her face. "May, why are you wearing that weird costume?" She asked, blinking.

"Who is May? I am… **SKITTY WOMAN!**" May exclaimed triumphantly, posing as she proclaimed her profession, being dubbed 'Skitty Woman'. "I am the defender of all that is good and feline! I stand for Skitties, Skitties, and cute wittle Skitties!" She meowed like a Skitty afterwards.

Waluigi and Toadette looked at each other oddly as they glanced back at May.

"Skitty Woman demands a spicy meal to spice up her day!" May exclaimed as she pointed her hand up. "The flavors help make me remain vigilant and focused!"

Waluigi nervously handed May a couple of tacos, with May paying him in pokedollars.

"Thank you, Dick Dastardly!" May commented as she turned around, bending over. "And now, I am off! Up, up, and away!"

May farted loudly, causing her eyes to widen as Toadette giggled, while Waluigi rolled his eyes in annoyance. May chuckled nervously as she slightly blushed.

"Whoopsie... Skitty Woman has some bad gas." She commented as she shook her head. "Anyway, enough toilet humor. Skitty Woman, away!" She then dashed away, holding the bag of tacos in her right hand as Toadette and Waluigi watched in amazement.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever seen anyone as crazy as her." Toadette admitted as she placed her hands behind her back, smiling. "I wish I could have a superhero alter ego!"

Waluigi scoffed as he went back into making new tacos. "Peh, you wish."


	314. Chapter 314

"You know, I heard that they're making a new train station in Seaside Hill," A Flipbug commented as he munched on a taco, sitting at one of the wooden tables.

"A train station? For Seaside Hill?" A Starbag replied back, shocked. "Huh. This place seems to get more and more popular."

The Flipbug nodded as he opened his eyes. "Well of course. SEGA loves it, the audience loves it, and it's a huge tourist traps for suckers like me and you."

The Starbag murmured, tilting his head to the right. "I just wonder where it's gonna be. In the middle, in the east, in the west?"

Waluigi smirked as he was making more tacos, overhearing the generic creatures' chat. "A new train station, huh? This should get me even more customers..." He chuckled to himself, nodding his head.


	315. Chapter 315

"Wally! Wally!" Toadette exclaimed as she ran to the taco stand, waving her hands frantically. "Wally, I came back from the Bagel Kingdom! It was so good!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he munched on one of his tacos. "Yeah, it must have been a gas..."

"Oh, but it was!" Toadette admitted as she felt a rumble in her stomach, giggling nervously as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Oh golly, mentioning gas made me feel gassy."

Waluigi shook his head as he placed his right hand on his face. "Anyway, that train station should be up in a couple days from now. So I'm planning on making the taco stand bigger."

"Sounds exciting!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her arms again. "But anyway, the Bagel Kingdom! It was big, full of bagels everywhere, and both me and Dry Bowser ended up saving it and the entire world! It was extraordinary, including the world's tastiest bagel!" She then groaned as she had both of her hands on her grumbling stomach. "Ooh... the more I talk about that bagel, the gassier I feel..."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes as Toadette farted loudly, the back of her pink dress lifting up.

"Gosh! I better go find a bathroom!" Toadette admitted as she spun her pink pigtails about, flying towards a nearby yellow warp portal to Station Square.

Waluigi continued to shake his head as he resumed making tacos, with plans of expanding the taco stand.


	316. Chapter 316

Waluigi was in the process of expanding his taco stand as he was getting some help from Wario, who Waluigi convinced by offering him huge amounts of money and garlic. Toadette came over, gasping in shock as she placed her hands on her face.

"Wow! You're extending to the beach, Wally!" Toadette pinpointed as she was in awe. "That's pretty awesome! Now you'll have more room to stuff in your tacos!"

Waluigi and Wario glanced at each other before giving Toadette an odd glance, who chuckled nervously as she realized what she said.

"You need-a help, kid." Wario commented as he snatched a couple of tacos from the pile right by him, eating them immediately to get extra strength as he went back to constructing the extra space for the taco stand.

Toadette sheepishly held her two hands together as she meekly shrugged. "Maybe I should watch what I say..."

"Yeah, you should." Waluigi commented as he wagged his right index finger at Toadette. "At least you didn't ask for a truck full of tacos to fall on top of you."

And then a truck full of tacos fell on top of Waluigi, crushing him as Toadette gasped, with Wario dropping his jaw in disbelief.


	317. Chapter 317

Waluigi was continuing to sell his tacos to the various visitors that were dropping by Seaside Hill, with Princess Daisy farting loudly as usual in her yellow dress, making Toadette giggle as both were eating tacos on the sandy beach.

"Wow, Daisy, I think your flatulence is getting stronger!" Toadette exclaimed as she could sense how strong Daisy's bad gas was.

Daisy laughed as she moved her left hand about, fanning her gas away. "I been taking some lessons from the Wii Fit Trainer! It turns out I just need to stay fit to have more gas in me!"

"Terrific..." Waluigi rolled his eyes as he turned to Wario, who convinced several Crabbers and Huckit Crabs to help out. "How long is it going to take, Wario? I can't stand this."

"Don't rush-a me, bro." Wario stated as he instructed several crabs to place up the new metal supports, taking a taco and munching on it as he was trying to do as little work as possible.

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he folded his lanky arms together, shaking his head as he kept taking the money from the tourists who wanted spicy tacos in their mouths.


	318. Chapter 318

"Oh Waluigi!" Toadette called out as she ran up towards the taco stand, gasping as she looked at how larger it was. "Wow... you really went all out!"

"Well of course!" Waluigi commented as he munched on one of the many tacos he made alongside Wario. "I want to get as many customers here as possible, while having enough space to store my tacos, and all the hard earned money I get!"

"Yeah, about that..." Wario stated as he finished his taco, rubbing his hands together as he smirked. "How about I get some of that sweet-a cash, huh?"

Waluigi laughed as he patted Wario on the back with his right hand. "Wahaha, but of course, bro!" He then grabbed a rocket launcher out of his right back ear, getting behind Wario and shooting the rocket at Wario, sending him blasting off again, with Toadette watching in awe.

"**_D'oh I Missed...!_**" Wario exclaimed as he disappeared like a twinkle in the clear blue sky.

Toadette blinked as she shrugged, moving her arms about. "Anyway, Chuffy The Train just pulled into Seaside Hill from the Isle O' Hags! You gotta come check it out!"

"Finally!" Waluigi exclaimed as he placed a sign stating to pay five dollars each for a taco as he followed Toadette to the northern direction, not aware of the seagulls that were resting on top of the taco stand.


	319. Chapter 319

Waluigi was back to selling tacos at his taco stand, when he looked up in the air to see Gruntilda Winkybunion, the warty wicked witch from the Isle O' Hags.

"Hey! You!" Waluigi called out as he pointed at Gruntilda. "Yes you, you ugly, green flying witch! Do you want tacos, or not? I have a lot of hungry customers!"

"Tacos aren't my thing, they always make butts sing!" Gruntilda commented as she rolled her right green hand about. "Is there anything else you sell? Because being in his heat is definitely hell!"

Waluigi sighed as he held up a plate full of fresh tacos. "Nope, I'm a taco selling guy. Or rather, this place is nothing but tacos, and of the highest quality." He then closed his eyes as he gloated, tilting his head up. "I also have a Motor Oil company, and a Bridal Boutique!"

"All those things you say sound absurd," Gruntilda commented as she continued moving her right hand. "No more than my series involving a bear and bird!" She then flew away, with the other different customers on the ground watching as Waluigi shook his head, continuing to sell tacos to the costumes.


	320. Chapter 320

Waluigi was placing several bags of tacos into Chuffy The Train at the Seaside Hill train station.

"Hey lanky, why are you placing your gas inducing tacos into Chuffy's back?" Old King Coal asked from the inside of the boiler.

Waluigi glanced at the opening of the boiler, moving his hands about. "Wah, I'm just sending the boys back in the Isle O' Hags some tacos. Figured that I help out those that can't afford decent living."

"But why?" Old King Coal asked in curiosity. "Aren't you a big jerk?"

Waluigi smirked as he folded his arms. "That is true, but even I can have brief moments of sympathy. I know how it's like to be rejected by society." He sighed as he closed his eyes, tilting his head down. "Oh yes, how I know... Nintendope still won't give me my own game..."

Back at Waluigi's Taco Stand, the seagulls were flying all around the taco stand as the customers were patiently waiting for Waluigi to come back, with Toadette keeping them entertained.


	321. Chapter 321

Waluigi was in the process of selling tacos as King Bob-omb and Goomboss approached the taco stand.

King Bob-omb placed his circular hands on his circular body. "Evening, Mr. Waluigi, but have you seen that human, Italian joker in the cap anywhere?" He asked, being firm on his statement.

Waluigi placed a plate full of new tacos on the metallic, yellow colored counter, eying the two boss turned cops. "Which one? The overrated, fat one in red, or the stupid, ugly one with the green cap?" He commented back as he folded his arms together.

"That's the one," Goomboss confirmed as he nodded his head, referring to the latter. "Pathetic, lean, and green. Matches the description."

Waluigi grabbed one of the freshly baked tacos from the plate, spinning it around with his right hand. "He's with Daisy at the Seaside Hill train station."

"Thanks for your patronize, Mr. Waluigi." King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss headed north.

Waluigi shrugged as he shook his head, munching on the taco he was spinning. "Always glad to help out the officers." He muttered to himself as he smirked. "Especially to get that green idiot in trouble. Wahahaha..."


	322. Chapter 322

Waluigi was stretching his lanky arms as Toadette skipped over to the taco stand, her hands cutely behind her back.

"Hey Wally! Not many customers here tonight!" Toadette pinpointed as she spun around, taking a bow.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Toadette. "Well of course, you idiot. It's two in the morning!" He rubbed his pointy chin with his right hand. "What are you doing here so late, anyway?"

Toadette innocently blinked as she moved her pink pigtails behind her. "Well, my tummy was rumbling, and I was having difficulty sleeping, so I decided to come here!" She then winked at Waluigi. "I knew you would be up, because you prefer being alone."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at Toadette in annoyance. "Wow, you figured that out all by yourself. You win a prize," He sarcastically remarked as he chucked a taco at Toadette.

Toadette caught the taco, munching on it as she finished it quickly, burping loudly as she licked her lips. "Boy, that was yummy! Can I have more? Please?" She held her hands together, giving Waluigi the innocent kitten eyes.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes even more. "What do I look like, a charity?" He then grabbed his plate of tacos and placed it down behind the counter. "Either pay up, or get the hell out of my sight!"

Toadette frowned as she shook her head, shrugging as she closed her eyes. "That's my Waluigi..." She sighed as she decided to head back home, with Waluigi enjoying the tranquil of the night.


	323. Chapter 323

Seaside Hill seemed to have a cloudy sky as there were less customers than usual at Waluigi's taco stand.

"You know, your taco stand used to be a small white cart," Toadette pointed out as she was munching on a fish taco, sitting on top of the counter.

Waluigi murmured as he had his right hand on his face, slowly nodding his head. "Yeah. It really shows how far I came when I started. Although I could have done with Princess Daisy farting everywhere."

Toadette finished up her taco as she burped, holding her hands together as she turned to Waluigi. "But Wally, you said it yourself that Daisy's farting was loud and harmless!"

"Heh. Just like Daisy herself." Waluigi chuckled as he took a taco and munched on it, giving Toadette another taco after she paid him.


	324. Chapter 324

Waluigi finished making several batches of tacos as Toadette moved her arms about, being in a typically excited mood.

"Hey Wally! Hey! I got to have some tea with Doctor Emmett Brown!" Toadette exclaimed as she was bouncing with joy. "It was so fun that I nearly wet myself from excitement!"

"Wonderful." Waluigi sighed as he closed his eyes, tilting his head up. "Anyway, I should take after Vector The Crocodile and add a new ride here so that I can get extra revenue and have people more willing to stay here."

Toadette munched on a couple of tacos she took from the plate as she gulped down. "What do you want to do, Wally? Make a roller coaster?" She burped as she pointed up at the sky. "You should make it an old wooden one like the Cyclone in New York's Coney Island!"

Waluigi munched on one of his own tacos as he stared at Toadette oddly. "You really have a thing for Coney Island, don't you?"

Toadette gleefully giggled as she placed her hands on her face after finishing up her tacos. "Well, I do feel nostalgic for it..." She admitted as she took more tacos from Waluigi, who simply shook his head.


	325. Chapter 325

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as he sniffed one of the chicken flavored tacos he made, giving it a taste as he winced, scratching his head as he gulped it down.

"Hmm, it needs more salt." Waluigi commented as he rubbed his chin, taking out a salt shaker and giving the tacos more salt as he chucked another taco into his mouth, munching on it and gulping down, murmuring as he nodded his head. "Well, this one tastes better, that's for sure." He then began gobbling several tacos, to see if they really did taste better, or if it was just him.

Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog watched Waluigi gorge on the tacos from the wooden bench nearby, looking at each other as they meekly shrugged, with it being the dead of night.

"We have nothing better to do." Dry Bowser commented, both of his skeletal hands on his face. "Why are we even here when we could be contributing to something?"

Silver nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I could be looking for a job, now that you mention it." He pinpointed as he rolled his right hand about.


	326. Chapter 326

Waluigi watched as the sun was setting, with the red colored Egg Pawn robots that populated Seaside Hill leaving the wooden benches after they took in the tacos they brought from Waluigi. Toadette skipped by, having just gotten back from the Isle O' Hags after riding Chuffy.

"Hey Wally! I heard that they have this burger stand and french fries stand in Witchyworld!" Toadette called out as she moved her hands about.

Waluigi glared at her as he folded his arms together. "And dare I ask, why should I care?" He remarked, shaking his head.

Toadette placed her hands behind her back as she glanced up at the now dark, starry night sky. "Well, the burgers sort of tasted like the meat you use in your tacos... and the weasel guy was mean, just like you!" She giggled, moving her hands about again. "I just thought that I should tell you about it?"

"Wonderful." Waluigi sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes, spinning a fishy taco in his left hand. "And what did the food taste like, dare I ask?"

Toadette shuddered as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, feeling her stomach gurgle with disgust as she stuck her tongue out. "Blech! Let's just say that people who live in the Isle O' Hags have a bigger tolerance level than folks outside of it." She commented, feeling ill as she remembered how bad the burgers and fries in Witchyworld tasted, with Waluigi smirking as he continued spinning his taco.


	327. Chapter 327

Waluigi was making a new batch of tacos as usual, when suddenly an older version of Waluigi suddenly appeared in a flash, standing before the taco stand as he was in a wheel chair.

"Wa... ha... ha..." Old Waluigi wheezed as he coughed, unable to speak properly as he was incredibly old. "I finally... finally made it... made it... back... back to the pre... present..."

"What the hell!?" Waluigi exclaimed as his eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you... time travel from a now non existent future to come and talk to me?"

"Yeah... you could say that, young me..." Old Waluigi commented as he coughed, being unable to stay awake. "I'm here because I need to tell you... leave the taco selling business when you have the chance. Or you'll end up losing all the opportunities to go and participate in parties and sports..." He wheezed as his eyes popped out his eyes.

Waluigi munched on a taco as he eyed his older self. "And the reason for that being...?"

As Old Waluigi was about to explain, Princess Daisy flattened him with her big butt, wearing her sports outfit. Waluigi winced as Princess Daisy farted loudly on Old Waluigi, effectively killing him with her bad gas.

"Ahh, I was waiting for a surprise appearance after being left out so long!" Daisy exclaimed as she giggled, pooting again as she placed her hands on her face.  
Waluigi glared angrily at Daisy as Toadette came by, glancing at Waluigi, then at the gassy Princess Daisy, simply shrugging as she took some tacos and munched on it as Old Waluigi was erased from existence after being farted on.


	328. Chapter 328

Waluigi stretched out his arms as he finished making several new tacos, with Toadette chatting to Wiggler.

"You know, that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus guy needs to get less distracted," Toadette commented as she took a chicken flavored taco and munched on it.

Wiggler nodded in agreement, grabbing a couple of tacos with her lower arms and holding it while she took them and placed them into her mouth using her upper arms. "Yeah. It's unfair for all the readers who end up missing out on updates because of him doing this. He should write much earlier."

"Maybe if he didn't browse 4Chan, he could get some actual work done." Waluigi interrupted as he shrugged in response. "But knowing him, he'll continue to be distracted. It's human nature."

Toadette and Wiggler looked at Waluigi, then glanced at each other, and shrugged as they kept eating tacos, with Waluigi not really caring as he sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky.


	329. Chapter 329

Nightime in Seaside Hill as Waluigi placed several plates of tacos on the counter, looking around to see if there were any customers. He sighed in annoyance as he could find nobody.

"Wah. Typical." Waluigi grumbled in annoyance as he placed his right hand on his face. "Whenever Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus gets lazy, he makes it so that I don't get any customers. Predictable."

Thunder boomed towards the eastern direction as storm clouds were approaching Seaside Hill, with it starting to rain as Waluigi sighed.

"Oh well, this place could use some dowsing every now and then," Waluigi commented as he munched on several tacos, deciding not to let his tacos go to waste.

It was then that lightning struck the building, causing the taco stand to collapse on Waluigi, who groaned simultaneously in pain and annoyance.


	330. Chapter 330

Waluigi watched as Funky Kong and Dixie Kong both dropped by to have Waluigi's tacos.

"Yo, Waluigi my dude!" Funky exclaimed as he moved his hands about. "How about you lay down some tacos?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Dixie exclaimed as she had her hands on her stomach. "My stomach's been growling at me all morning!"

Waluigi chuckled as he grabbed a regular taco, munching on it as he faced the two primates. "Well, which flavors do you want?"

"I... guess I'll take the fish flavored taco." Funky contemplated as he folded his burly arms together.

Dixie moved her arms about. "Ooh, ooh! I'll take the regular tacos!"

"Good choices." Waluigi chuckled as he chucked a regular flavored taco at Dixie, with Waluigi handing Funky a fish flavored taco, both of the primates paying him in yellow bananas. He glanced at the bananas, then back at Funky and Dixie, placing his hands on his hips. "Seriously?"

Funky and Dixie both meekly shrugged as Waluigi sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.


	331. Chapter 331

Waluigi placed another new batch of tacos as he placed his hands on his hips, yelping in pain. "_Wah!_ This is too much for me!" He then grabbed a wooden chair out of nowhere and placed it just outside of the taco stand, sitting down on it as he tilted his purple cap forward. "Take over for me, hedgehog boy." He then snoozed loudly.

"Yes, Waluigi." Silver The Hedgehog sighed in annoyance as he carved several more tacos. "Why did I agree to this?"

The Rhedosaurus peeked into the taco stand through the roof, bellowing at Silver.

Silver sighed as he nodded, glancing up at the Rhedosaurus. "You're right. Even if it's undignified and ran by an A Class asshole, I needed a job. Still better than nothing." He admitted as he gave the Rhedosaurus a plate full of tacos, grabbing the last one remaining for himself as he munched on it.

Toadette came over to speak to Waluigi, but seeing him sleeping, she then wandered towards the taco stand to see who was inside, gasping to see Silver, and once more shocked as she looked up to see the Rhedosaurus.

"Wow. Either this day is getting weirder," Toadette admitted to herself as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Or Silver and the Rhedosaurus have a lot of extra jobs I wasn't aware of." She shrugged, deciding to go along with it as she asked for some tacos.


	332. Chapter 332

"Hmmm..." Waluigi commented as he munched on a fishy flavored taco.

Toadette was munching on several chicken flavored tacos, tilting her head to the right as she eyed Waluigi, sitting at the wooden bench closest to the taco stand. "Something's wrong, Wally?"

"Well, I might just consider closing up shop soon." Waluigi stated as he stretched his lanky arms, yawning as he shook his head. "After all, I need to do more stuff than simply sell tacos."

"Oh, but Wally, you can't sell the taco stand!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "Who's going to make Princess Daisy gassy?"

"No one, hopefully." Waluigi commented bluntly as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head as he sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and finish this last batch of tacos..."

Toadette murmured as she frowned, shaking her head as she kept munching on her tacos.


	333. Chapter 333

Waluigi dusted off his hands together as he placed his hands on his hips, simply nodding his head as he looked at his taco stand. Toadette and Princess Daisy both came over, shocked to see that Waluigi was wrapping up the taco selling business.

"Wally, are you really closing up?" Daisy asked, wearing her regular yellow dress as she pumped her arms.

Waluigi nodded as he turned around, eying Daisy and Toadette. "Yep! This is it for me. I'm just going to stick with my Motor Oil company from here on out!"

"Oh, but Walster, we had good times here eating your tacos and being gassy because of it!" Toadette pinpointed as she moved her hands about.

Waluigi smirked as he bent down, patting Toadette on the head. "Well, I guess now you'll have to have good times elsewhere, kid." He then stood up, tilting his purple cap back. "Anyway, I'm blowing this dump. Catch you two later on the kart track." He then grabbed two random brown bags, walking past Daisy and Toadette as he headed towards the Seaside Hill train station.

Toadette and Daisy both sniffled as they looked at each other, tears forming in their eyes.

"I'm gonna miss teasing that ugly stick figure and having smelly toots from his delicious tacos..." Daisy whimpered as she held her hands up to her face.

"M-me too..." Toadette agreed as she nodded her head in agreement.

Seeing Waluigi disappear around the orange checkerboard mountain, Daisy and Toadette collapsed as they hugged each other, crying loudly as the taco stand was officially closed.

Looks like this is the end for Waluigi's Taco Stand...

...

_...or is it...?_


End file.
